Percy against the dark arts
by bluecoke2000
Summary: Percy, Nico and Annabeth is sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and help defeat the dark lord, keeping his identity secret he has to do so. They seem to know a lot about them. will he succeed? Please read, and review. The first few chapters are boring, but it gets interesting as it keeps going..
1. my camp

Hi everybody ! this is my first fan fiction. Plz read and enjoy! Hope you like it.

Percy's POV

I was sitting with Annabeth on the sea shore silently watching the waves swishing and swirling .

Annabeth was sitting and reading a book while I was enjoying the cool breeze blow towards us

She was the only source of light in a pitch dark room. She always seemed to comfort me when I was worried. I couldn't bare losing her.I wouldn't have been alive. That was the truth the great Percy Jackson the slayer of kronos, bearer of the Achillies curse, surviver of tarturus wouldn't have survived without his beloved Annabeth.

At the corner of my eye I saw her shivering. I walked closer `` wow thats a lot of pages wise girl im sure you need some rest''

She laughed and saw me with her bright grey eyes which were always working `` well im sure that atleast one of us needs to be smart right? ''

``cause I know your mind is full of seaweed and cant help thinking'' she mocked and ran away before I could protest by saying something stupid like " hey! "

I shot towards her sure I am not soo fast but I felt the fun and happiness chasing Annabeth.

We are like awesome battle pairs, she always seemed to be there for me anytime anywhere I needed her.

Finally I caught hold of her "I was not going to eat you "I said gasping for breath.

We walked in the woods for some time holding hands. Annabeth constantly kept pointing out things which looked beautiful. I also did adore their beauty but because of this stupid ADHD I keep losing interest.

We reached camp just in time for camp fire. The stools formed a song like this

Camp is the best

Its food is better than the rest

The plates keep filling

And the stools are just amazing

We all laughed over the song and began acting like children – making fun of others , playing pranks , just laughing with no reason and… I think you get it

We all went back to our cabins after enjoying the whole lot of fun.

I said my good night to Annabeth and she drifted off to her cabin and I went to mine.

AS soon as i went to bed I fell asleep and don't think it is the chocolate fountain and wonder land dream that I had. I was quite used to bad dreams but this one was different. I mean it was a different world and stuff . people with cloaks and skeletal body-ish . I would have have laughed If I hadn't known the seriousness of it.

" No! this will not happen. The boy Percy Jackson will not go and should not in any circumstances." I winced when I heard my name. I don`t know but I had a bad feeling of dread and pain in me.

"Or else" the voice spoke " It will not happen." What will not happen? I thought.

"I order you all to go now before it`s too late " the voice ordered "go!"

I sat bolt upright on my bed. It wasn't day yet. I looked around and saw my water fountain shimmer.

As I went closer the person I saw was wearing a black gown and had bright eyes- LADY HECATE ?

**So how did you guys like it? Plz review so I can improve. Plz tell me if there was any mistake or errors in the story. Plz share you thoughts ! thx **


	2. A Talk with Hecate

**Thanks for the reviews. OMG sorry it's Stoll's, Yes the Stoll brothers- Connor and Travis. And I will try to make it longer . thx for the reviews. AND here's the new chapter.**

Percy's POV

Think about it waking up in the middle of the night to talk? I mean have some stupid quest ordered to you? Im pressing on the word MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT . do the god even sleep? Seriously ever?

Ok they might not sleep but cant I enjoy my sleep. Ok fine I was not enjoying but I do need some.

Yeah so Hecate was in the iris message looking at me with glaring eyes. Not somebody I want to mess with.

The thought came to me, _was she there all the time I slept here_ , but I let it pass.

"Lady Hecate, I am honoured to see you" I said respectfully

I learnt a long time ago never to show bad behaviour to the gods 'cause they expect the best from you and this is the best I can do with my ADHD.

She seemed to buy it.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon I have come to order a quest." _uh no.. I thought_

"I am not able to see you in person because I would like to meet one of my descendants too. So I will make this quick" she continued

"Ok…, so what should I do "I asked confused. Knwing that it would not be quick

"Long ago I had blessed some people-mortals with magic, now after all these generations their children, and their children have also got magic"

"Yeah…?" _why is telling all this to me? _I thought

"So all these people are my descendants, they are called wizards" the goddess said

"Oh those people who have a stick and a pointy hat who get dressed for halloween?" Percy asked rather puzzled. But I think she took it hard she stared at me with a death glare.

Mildly ignoring the comment she continued "Now can I continue if you have given your prospect?" She stared and you could guess what I did. I shut up like my mouth was sealed with cement.

"Ok now some have misused the magic I blessed them with. There is one called Voldemort who plans to destroy all the good magic and the community" She sighed

"One of my wizards Harry Potter had saved the community a few years ago, but he had only delayed him from rising that time. Now In order to take revenge or rather destroy him because of a prophecy-"

"Like mine?" I asked quite excited about the topic.

I had a big prophecy about me killing the great titan Kronos when he wanted to destroy the gods. It was a bad memory and sad. So I thought hard not to think about it. I still have night mares

_What is it with these gods and prophecies,_ I thought, _can't a person live a life peacefully_

But as I looked at her she was at the end of losing her temper.

_Had she heard me? _

_Oh keep your mouth shut fool, you don't want to be turned into a mouse or cat or dog or worse a monster when you wake up! _I thought

I shuddered when I thought about it.

"Yes" she glared at me.

"And don't interrupt me again!" I shut my mouth from asking questions.

"So coming to the point" SHE took a deep breathe

"The prophecy mentioned that Potter was the only one who could destroy him "

I saw a boy's image in the message.

He had shabby hair and an unusual Scar shaped like a lightning hidden behind it. _Thalia is gonna be very awe struck when she sees it. I'm sure_. I thought

There were big round glasses which seemed to be broken but repaired very magnificently with tape.

Within those glasses were a pair of eyes emerald green in colour.

HE was SLEEPING.

I was starting to be jealous. _So much for a troubled child._

"Ok, so he is going to kill Volmorto right so why do you need me?" I asked

"it's not Volmorto, its Voldemort and why did you need your friend Annabeth if YOU were going to kill Kronos?"

I considered the question.

"I –I …" I stammered

"Percy you couldn't have killed Kronos by yourself, you needed people to protect you and help you, your good friend Charles Beckendorf sacrificed himself for _you. _Many people in Kronos side died because of this. He helped you and you killed Kronos in the end. You couldn't have won without your camp and friends, understand?" She talked calmly to me

"so you want me to die" I said

"No I don't, But if it's necessary you wouldn't mind right?" she said "My descendant has already got a vision of you trying to save him Percy, but it isn't sure that you will die that way, my dear hero" I closed my eyes and opened them with determination and confidence.

_You won't die, you saw that day that you were living in your fifties with Annabeth, You wouldn't come back alive from the dead and live like a fifty year old! _The thought made me blush but if its not true I might die.

_But you'll die a hero,_ I thought

Then it struck me about MY vision

"I had a dream too" I said consciously.

"What was it about?" she asked suddenly very anxious that I was about to trip over and fall.

I explained it to her word by word. Every word the more she glared.

"Those are the dark lords, they are trying to destroy him – Harry Potter" she said as she sighed

"Im not surprised they came to know about you" She winked "Of course they would if you were going to kill half of them" she said as she winked yet a again.

She was not that bad after all, she was trying to give me self-confidence. I really seriously felt more broad minded after her words.

I smiled "I will make you proud my lady "

She gave an encouraging smile and said " That's the spirit"

" When should I start?" I asked

" IN the morning, you can take a person with you if you needed, but right now you need rest"

" sleep" she muttered and the last thing I remembered is she snapping and the iris message fade .

**Done hope this was long enough and please tell me if there were any corrections or errors in the chapter. Plz review. And the next chapter will be about Harrys POV**_ . thx_**. I realy appreciate it. **


	3. Voldemort

**Hi everybody! I saw all your reviews and wrote a chapter on harry side of the story.**

**I have this time made a lot of elaboration in the writing. So hope you like it enjoy!**

HARRY's POV

"Whoa! That was seriously a foul!" I shouted as Fred threw an apple right at my face.

We were playing quidditch on the empty ground near Mr Weasley's house.

"That was a mistake!" He protested, But at the corner of my eye I saw him wink at George .

I glared at him.

"oh c'mon Harry he just was training you, in case a-" George said as Fred cut in

"Buldger came past you!"

"We saved you!" they both said in unison.

I sighed partly tired and partly that it was the SEVENTH time they did it. "Fine!" I yelled. And that was the end of the debate.

After an hour long game we came exasperated into the living room. Mrs Weasley was not happy seeing us in this shape-

MUDDY SHOES check

TORN CLOTHES check

APPLE SMASHED check

APPLE JUICE ALL OVER check

HAIR MESSY check

TIRED AND SWEATY check

ROOM DIRTY a big check

WE all went up into our rooms (I shared with Ron); got cleaned and hurried down.

I saw Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley sitting around the table.

Mr Weasley was reading the newspaper and Ginny was looking around as if searching for something or maybe just a maybe someone.

When Ginny saw me she blushed and suddenly got interested in her soup.

That was when I understood how hungry I was. I quickly took a seat in between Ron and Ginny and rubbed my hands together as if to say, _You have got a wonderful meal today, hands._

I took a sip and in no time my bowl was empty.

Ginny glanced and giggled. I felt so light hearted when she did.

"You look hungry" she said as she smiled "Mum, Harry wants more!"

"No, I'm fine" I lied. The soup was just delicious and couldn't bear to have another sip I mean gulp.

"Sure Harry" Mrs Weasley said and in a moments notice my bowl refilled.

I thanked her and drank it, this time not making a fool of myself.

"Seems like You-know-who's army is getting larger day by day!" Mr Weasley growled hitting the table and almost knocking my bowl.

"I can't believe some of these wizards, at one point of time they are scared to death of You-know-who, and the next minute they are in his army! Absolute foolishness!" He said.

I shuddered. I have not seen Mr Weasley so angry before.

"All I'm saying is we all have to be careful" He said.

Everyone glanced at me. I was too stunned to reply.

"Enough Arthur! Don't scare everyone!" Mrs Weasley said. But i knew EVERYONE was meant to be ME.

True Voldemort's army is big and their aim is to kill me. All this is because of a freakin Prophecy about me killing him. I feel so angry when hearing this that I feel like walking straight to the person who made prophecies and knock him down.

After dinner I went straight to the room shut the door and slept.

The dream was not good as usual.

It was raining like rocks were falling from the sky, the sky was rumbling, there seemed to be an earthquake. Nothing like I have seen before.

And in the middle of all this stood a well – built, fit, good-looking, strong and tall boy.

He had dark shabby hair which was as if wind was flowing through it. There was an unusual streak of grey hair in one side of his head

He had catchy sea-green eyes which were swishing and swirling like the sea.

He was grinning, a lopsided grin which any girl would have fallen for. But the fact was he was GRINNING in between all these weather conditions like-like he only made them happen.

I thought I was just imagining but he never seemed to get wet. Even as the rain fell on him he didn't get WET. I just was jealous.

My heart jumped when I saw away from the boy to the figure which was standing right in front of him-VOLDEMORT.

He was as wicked as usual but had a tinge of weakness in him this time. I couldn't believe it!

THE boy was not the only one standing there. In the shadows there was a boy lesser aged but just as determined as the other. He had hair like a mop spread all around his face.

He looked pale but had the same mysterious grin like the other boy.

If I could widen my eyes in a dream I did when I saw an army of different people, wizards and oh my god skeletons fighting against Voldemort.

The water proof was yelling something which I caught as "GO!"

I looked around to see who he was talking to. But he was facing ME.

I woke up from my sleep bolt upright breathing heavily.

I looked outside and found out it was morning already. I couldn't wait for what day it is- September first. First day of Hogwarts!

**So next chapter will be about Percy his trip to Hogwarts. Plz review I would realy appreciate it as it would help me improve. Please review. Hope you liked the chapter thanks to all those ppl who supported me and read this story. Thankx :') **


	4. About The Quest

**Thx for all your reviews guys. So here is the next chapter. Before I start I just wanted to tell that harry is also good looking (very cute). And thx for all you support**

PERCY'S POV

When I got up, I hit something hard as stone…. That was when I realised I was on STONE.

I was laying flat, sleeping all night on the cold, marble floor in the middle of my room and not to mention drooling all over the night.

_She could have at least put me back to the bed,_ I thought

_But she wasn't really here, was she? She was in the message_

_So? She is the goddess of magic and she could have done it in ease! _I complained

"Forget it!" this time I shouted practically annoyed with myself.

She hadn't given any information on the quest for heaven's sake!

Where to go? NO!

How to go? IF I ONLY KNEW WHERE TO GO! Any way it's a NO!

Who should I consult? NOPE!

With all these questions running in my mind I went straight to the door and slammed it shut after going out.

I went to the person who thought me and gave more confidence than her – CHIRON

While I was going I just noticed many people staring at me like I just came from a place no one dared to visit-Which I already did by visiting Tartarus.

I was quite confused-Which I always was, by seeing many people gather around the big house.

I surged into the crowd anxious to see what had happened.

There she was the same dark gown and bright, shinning eyes who had messaged me the night before.

But only this time she was right in front of me – in person.

When she saw me, everyone gasped and sighed.

"What happened, why are you all acting like I just came from the dead?" I asked very angry.

"I was just telling them about last night" She said.

"The dream? " I asked

"Yes the dream also, that is why all were worried "she said as she shot me a smile.

"I have just found out who was willing to come with you "she said in a pity voice. Wait PITY?

"Who?" I demanded

"Me, Percy" I heard a voice behind me, when a looked back I saw Annabeth.

"No Annabeth, you can't and you wouldn't. Ok?" I pressed her.

"Not ok. I will come with you." She glared. _I have got enough of glares. I am not gonna let them hurt her. That's it._

"Annabeth this will be dangerous, I don't want to loose you!" I practically shouted.

"That's why I'm coming!" She shot up with anger.

"No! That's it. Listen, I don't want you to get hurt. You saw they already planned for me, I'm going to be dead anyway and if your close to me, their next aim is to kill YOU! I don't want that to happen! If I die at least YOU live. NO MORE ARGUMENT. I'm not taking any risk that involves you. Ok?" I said.

She bit her lip, the way she does when she thinks.

"Fine! "She yelled. "But when you need me, please percy please I don't want to – "she said in a calm voice this time.

She sighed "leave you alone"

"come back to me, please" She said as she cracked up, a drop of tear flowing down from her right eye.

" I will" I said as I wiped her tear away.

The one thing which would make me stay alive was Annabeth.

Even if it is short journey I can't stay without my Annabeth. She was the only person I loved soo much that I would give my life for her. But this time I have to leave her. If she died I would probably stay there waiting for me to die with her. She was so important to me. I felt I did the right thing.

"Now who would like to join Percy Jackson?" the goddess asked so suddenly it made me jump.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something rise in the shadows- NICO.

"I would like to" he said

I was grateful to him. He was one of the bravest people I have ever seen and maybe very powerful than others.

HE had a very bad history. After his mother died he was brought up in a place called the lotus hotel.

The time is seemed to be very slow there and he ended up staying there for seventy years. But he seems like a fourteen year old.

His sister had sacrificed herself too, yea of course me again. And ever since he blames me for her death. But I think we are through now. Maybe.

I think I was silent for too long because the goddess said, "So I think we have found him"

Nico looked at me. I blinked.

"You need someone, plus I have been a little bored lately, so we two good team. Huh?" He winked

"You sure? " I asked

"Yea, lets go" he said determined

"Right! I have explained everything to Chiron. Please ask him for all details." And in a fraction of a second she was gone.

"You two will be going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts." Chiron said

Nico and I couldn't bear it we laughed till my eyes started to burn.

"The what-? Who names schools after pig diseases?" I chuckled.

"Silence!" Chiron said. "This is serious"

"Ok….. Yes serious" Nico said trying hard not to laugh.

"You will be travelling to Britain, and will be going to Hogwarts in train in the platform 9 ¾ ."

_9 ¾ ? Was there even a platform like that?_ I thought but I thought I would figure it out later.

So I let the thought pass.

Beside me Nico seemed to be having the same expression as I have.

"Keep all this secret, ok?" Chiron spoke silently as if the wizards were hearing all what we were speaking.

"Why?" Both Nico and I said in Unison

"Long ago, there was a war between the wizards and demigods, and you could guess they are still having that in mind. So in case to be safe." He winked

"When you reach the headmaster of the school Dumbledore will welcome you as foreign exchange students from Castle Hecate boon . But he does know about us and will also keep it as a secret. Try not to gain suspicion from anyone. Dumbledore will speak to you in private." He said releasing his breath.

"what about those sticks and other things?" I asked.

"Worse, how will we perform magic!" Nico asked

"All arranged" Chiron ushered.

"lady Hecate has blessed you with some powers temporarily, and as for the wands you will need to go to Oliveanders and get your wand which is suited for you. Also you will need to get your books and uniform and your pet."

"I cant remember-" I started but was cut by Chiron saying

"your letter will be here in any minute. All information will be in it" And like it had been waiting all this time for it, 2 letters dropped on our heads.

I had really had trouble reading because of my freakin dyslexia. But I gave it a go

I read it aloud:-

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and find the enclosed list of books and other needs._

_Term will start at the first of September._

There was a list of books in that list which I thought I could read later on.

"Now get ready, heros, Argus will be here soon" Chiron announced.

"We can shadow travel!" Nico suggested.

I was relieved

Argus creeps me out a lot! He has eyes all over his body. I have heard, just heard that argus also had one on his tongue. No wonder he never talks.

"well then, get packed and be ready to leave" He said and we hurried to our rooms.

**Plz review itll really help me a lot plz. Tell me if and mistakes or errors or suggestions plz.**

**Sorry the next chap will be about the train and meeting with harry and others . it might be harry's pov.**


	5. Trip To Hogwarts

**Hi everybody! Here's the new chapter. Plz review I would really appreciate it if you do. If I need to improve or any questions or something else plz don't hesitate to review. Thanks to all the people who read this story.**

**Yea will really need help in describing and and other things DAUGHTER OF THE LION.**

**Right so yea .ooooo I forgot to thank all the ppl who liked the story; fav-ed or followed it. Basically**

**Thanks to EVERY ONE.! **

**Before that I would like to ask a question to all of you :**

**If you go past a person in second place in a race. Which position will you be in?**

**Please answer because most of the ans I have got from other people are wrong try hard**

**Yea so here it is the next chapter! **

HARRY 'S POV

It might be a bad dream ; a hot and sweaty day ; unwanted or stupid jokes ; dark lord raising or worst of all socks fall into the breakfast bowl or…. I think you get,but nothing can affect the wonderful feeling of going to HOGWARTS.

So I woke up after that dream which made no sense to me. Why was Mr water proof guy yelling at me to go.

And the weird fact was that VOLDEMORT WAS SCARED of those absolutely normal might not be absolutely

The pale guy really freaked me out. I mean SERIOUSLY. His hair reminded me of Snape and his dark eyes were never ending. It was like a journey through your sole.

Both were built-up well like they have been to similar instances. Like they were batteling their whole lives.

But to tell the truth I was not worried at all about this silly dream. I WAS GOING BACK TO SCHOOL.

Yes, surely you would say :

_No! Unbelievable! I DON'T LIKE SCHOOL_

_I think this guy is BANANAS_

_Wait a minute, I thought school started next month _

But if you had spent 11 years of your life with the Dursleys, you would be like me. I Bet it. More importantly I am not going to some lame school which teaches us maths and English, It is a school where you learn MAGIC.

I went out to stand in the little balcony. That's when I realized HOW HOT I WAS. I could feel myself fried up in the sun. WAIT WAS THAT SMOKE!

I looked down at me if I seriously BURNING. But thank goodness it was just one of the tricks George and Fred played on me.

" Hey, Harry!" Fred shouted from his broom.

"you might want to come down !" said George

" Lots for you down there, in case you wanna finish in a gulp again!" they shouted in unison as the laughed.

At first I didn't understand and then I struck me they were talking about yesterday.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled. That wasn't a first class joke.

"Not a good joke, seriously" I said

They looked at each other and laughed again " jokes are not supposed to be serious!"

"ok fine, im coming!"

At the table sitting were Ron, Ginny, Percy, Mr and Mrs Weasley and of course the twins.

"Hey harry!" Ron greeted but the next comment was more of mocking " Very sleepy huh?"

Ginny did the same as yesterday.

My bowl filled with cereal and as hungry as I was I ate it immediately but not as fast.

"Its first day, Harry. Can't wait to see Hermione again. Too bad she couldn't come here."

Said Ron breaking the silence.

"Yea. I am really excited. Wait till what fun we have" I said

"Exept for professor Snape all around the passage." Ron muttered.

"well we have loads of new tricks to do this year" said Fred

"and boy oh boy many secret passages to find" joined George.

Percy glared and cleared his throat.

"Well we're not going to let you boys run around! " Started Mrs Weasley

"Especially when you-know-who is gaining power" ended Mr Weasley

"Mum, George and Fred didn't pack yet" Percy complained

"go and pack your things now boys we're leaving in around half an hour. Off you go!" Yelled Mrs Wealsey.

"Nice going, big head boy!" sneered both together.

There was so much hustle and bustle that one of george's stinky socks fell into my bowl.

I got rid of it and put it in the corner of the room.

After some time George came hurrying down, " Mum, did you see my socks?"

"uh, I think it is there" harry pointing to the wet and disgusting pair of sock in the corner of the room.

He didn't even stop to ask why it was like this." Thanks" he said and ran over to get it.

We were all ready, I took Hedwig and headed to the car. Not the magical one. So we were pretty cramped up.

We rode to kings cross and reached ten minutes before 11.

Mrs Wealsey gave a last minute hug and we headed of through the wall.

Hermione was waiting for us next to the train. She waved at us and said "Hey! Ron, Harry, I missed you"

"good to see you too" we said and hurried for with our bags to catch a compartment in the train. Every one of them were filled.

We were just about to loose hope when we saw a compartment empty with just two guys sitting there.

I widened my eyes. Those were the TWO BOYS IN MY DREAM!

I entered unbelievingly " can we take this seat? Beca-" I didn't even finish the question before both the boys glanced at me and said "Sure, its empty you can" in a weird voice.

I noticed it was an American accent. But I let it flow.

"I am Harry Potter and this is Hermione and Ron" I said waiting for some gasps and shrieks.

But the boy just seemed to nod to the other and smiled- the same smile he did in his dream.

As I had expected Hermione let out a soft giggle and I looked at her surprised.

She just shrugged and giggled again.

"I am Percy Jackson and this" He waited. But when he had heard no comment he pointed to the boy beside him "Is Nico" he said. And sighed.

"Well I have not thrown rubbish on the seat" he said as he pointed toward the seat next to him.

I got the cue and settled down after arranging the luggage.

"so" I said " I haven't see you here a lot" I asked quizzically

"oh. No we are exchange students" Percy said as looked a little off colour.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"uh, from" Nico said as he turned to Percy to lead but Percy shrugged.

"Castle ….. Hecate…Boon. Yes! That's right!" they said together after a voiceless, facial conversation.

"oh why exactly is it called so?" Ron asked tilting his head and stretching on the seat.

" why is you school called Hogwarts?" Nico asked. Percy gave a grateful smile.

"Well, I don't know" we said. I was a little shocked at seeing Hermione saying that. I was like a banned word for her.

"Same answer" they said.

We talked throughout until the lady with the cart full of sweets came.

"anything for the cart, dears?" she asked.

Apparently all of us were very hungry so we bought some chocolate frogs, all flavour beans and other candies.

"wow these are delicious" Percy said eating some of the all flavoured beans.

" there might be a vomit flavour in that." I said as everyone chuckled.

As Percy tried to catch the chocolate frog Nico glanced at the card and said "I got Dumbledore!"

" I have loads of them" Ron boasted. But both Percy and Nico looked at it in awe.

I heard foot steps and snickering coming to are compartment- Malfoy and his two big bodyguards.

" Oh hello potter, Weasley and you filthy mudblood!" he sneered.

" shut up Malfoy or ill throw muck on your face yet again!" I shouted but Percy and Nico were way ahead of me.

They had stood up and closed their fists " keep quite!" Percy said calmly but which seemed like a threat to me.

"oh whos this you new body guard uh potter? " at this both nico and percy had moved closer and hit Malfoy to the ground. Ron and I just stared but Hermione was blushing and smiling keeping her head facing down.

I couldn't bear it and laughed out loud. Percy and Nico just shrugged and took their seats.

_Wow! I like these guys! _I thought.

Malfoy ran away without looking back.

" Thankyou so much" Hermione said gratefully.

" Our pleasure" they said together.

The rest of the journey we talked, laughed and constant giggling from Hermione which I think Percy noticed because as soon as he saw that he turned sad.

Finally we reached Hogwarts and I heard " firt' years 'ere!" down next to the lake.

We went to the other side on the stony ride to Hogwarts on the skeleton horse.

**So how was it? Plz review… I would realy appreciate it.**


	6. Trip to Hogwarts cont

**Hi guyz! Thx for all the reviews and the favs and the follows and all the great hearts who read this fiction. I will really need help so it would be awesome if you could review and help me. And I need ideas and stuff.**

**And of course the question about the grey hair. Oh! I totally forgot! But Annabeth said it was just fading, that doesn't mean its fully gone right? **

**Anyway I wont be able to update for about three more days so ill try to the most today.**

**And before I get to the chapter:**

**What is 1000+40+1000+30+1000+20+1000+10= (do this in your mind) NO CHEATING!**

**Thanks to everyone again! Ah and lets just think Annabeth still has the Yankees cap! Ok?**

PERCY'S POV

Ok let's see:

Socks: check

My clothes: check

Since when did I get robes?! : Anyway that's also a check

Riptide: check

The letter: check

Tooth brush: check

….

CHECK

I was all ready to go. I still had the guilty feeling of leaving Annabeth but that's the least I can do to save her.

_Stop thinking about her, you did the right thing._

I closed my eyes and relaxed .

I opened them and washed my face with the fresh clean water, and sure it made me feel much better. It was my dads element.

I did one last checking and hurried to chiron. Nico came a minute later a little suspicious. Why?

"so both of you ready?" Chiron asked.

I saw Nico nodding his head and I said " lets kick some wizard butt!"

Nico chuckled hearing this.

"ok then you need to go to Kings cross station at eleven sharp, remember platform number 9 3/4 "

Now was the time or ill never get to.

"where exactly is platform number 9 ¾?" I asked looking incredibly confused.

" is there even a platform like that?" asked Nico taking the same expression.

"oh, I forgot. You need to run through the wall between platform 9 and 10"

"Wh-what?! , I –I'd break my head" I knew it was of no use but I needed one surely!

"cant I shadow travel inside?" Nico asked trying hard not to fall

"well that's the problem, you cannot shadow travel from our world to their world!" Chiron said

"Where should we – you know buy those sti-wands and books and other stuff" I asked

"you need to go to diagon alley, you need to go through the leaky cauldron. You have just enough time to go and buy if you shadow travel." Chiron said

"ok then we can leave now right?" Nico asked impatiently

"wait a minute Nico, I need to find Annabeth." I said as I ran away looking for her. When I had just turned back, I saw her standing next to Nico and talking.

I went behind and hugged her. Maybe the last hug she would get I thought.

"Im sorry" I said as I placed the hair which had just fallen back behind her ear. i lifted her face so that she could see me. A tear drop streamed down her cheek. I leant forward and kissed her. That might have been my happiest moment that day. Just her and me,that was the only thing I cared right now, let all life fade but I was still standing there , the last moment before we get separated again, the person I loved would be gone soon.

_I will survive, I have to, atleast for Annabeth. i will have to be there for her._

She pushed me back gently after placing her cheek to mine and whispering in my ear "I'll be alright"

"ah-hmm!" I heard Nico clear his throat.

"ok fine" i said as Annabeth turned and disappeared, maybe her cap, I thought.

"soo touching" Nico said as he faked a tear.

"enough,Nico lets get going" I said as he and I joined hands.

Next minute I was there in some creepy sort of place.

I saw a man serving people drinks and went up to him and asked where diagon alley was.

After hereing instructions from the spooky man who I learned his name was Tom, we along with Tom went to a wall where he used his sti-wand and taped a few my god! The wall just split and we were In an awesome market full of people surging with owls and all were in robes!.

"wow!" Nico said as he pointed to a shop called Oliveander's wand shop

We went into the shop and saw an old man who I assume a Oliveander looking through a large magnifying glass into what seemed like a box.

" hello sir, we're-" I was cut.

" Sir Dumbledore told you would come" the man nodded.

"I have got just the right wands for you. wait two?, I got three?" the man said as he walked into a lot of tiny boxes in the shelves.

Three? I thought

"ah! Here it is, its beautiful isn't it? 12 inches water phoenix feather, pearl studded, rosewood, very strong very strong indeed" he said as he handed it to me.

I took it in awe, It was very spectacularly cool. I turned it around and saw the beautiful art work. In short- I was speechless.

"well, give it a sway" he said calmly.

As soon as I did it all the water in the room burst out making a tornado around me and almost knocking dow every thing on its way before I could say stop. As I said it , it went back in. I could smell the sea in the made me forget all my worries. THAT WAS AMAZING!

"Good good, I don't want my things to get wet and I said it is very strong and can cause serious damage. Thankyou very much" he said as he took the wand from me.

"ah! Here, next 11 1/2 , thestral tail hair, Blackthorn wood, coated with ash from a phoenix, very sturdy indeed."

He handed it to Nico and he impatiently waved it. In a minute all the lights went off, I had a huge feeling of dread and in a fraction of a second it came back on. Whoa! That was terrifying.

"ok, thank you sir and may I know where is the third one?" he asked.

"uh, who are you talking about " I asked. The third one?

Nico was sweating and stood still.

" The one named Annabeth Chase sir." The old man concluded.

"Annabeth come out, he found out" Nico shouted

And right in front of me stood Annabeth. She hugged me so tightly that I would have lost all my air.

"im sorry percy, I didn't want you to do this alone." She said as she cried onto my shirt. I wraped my arms around her.

"Annabeth, why?" I asked gently running my hand through her hair. Seeing her this miserable hurt me badly, very badly that it was like a huge thorn poked my heart. All I could was comfort her, I couldn't bear shouting at her. I would blame myself for everything if I did.

"Percy I cant leave you alone. I need you like you need me! I thought about what you said, if you die percy I won't stay alive!, if you did I die with you!. You think I will be happy without you. Give me a chance percy. Give me a chance to fight and atleast help you before we both die, which I know we wont. You are the best, strongest and bravest person I have ever known. There is no chance for the people who stand opposite you. The wizards are really lucky." She wept still not loosening the grip.

I faced her "Its ok, we're together" I said " and you know I wouldn't have done anything without my wise girl" I said as I smiled.

"thanks" she said as I wiped her tears and looked forward to the man " well here she is!"

The man blinked before he came to the present. "true love, wonderful love" he muttered as he blew his nose and looked for the wand

"oh here it is dear, 11 ½ inch, owl feather, mahogany wood, for smart people, I think you deserve it." He said as he winked.

When she waved all the boxes shattered to the floor. "oh god of Olympus! Sorry" she said as she handed the wand back.

"Well that did make a mess " Nico and I said together.

We went to the owl emporium and bought some wonderful pets. Annabeth was very angry when she saw all those owls in cages.

Well we did get back with three owls.

Then we went to the book shop and bought a dozen of books looking at the letter from Hogwarts. Thank goodness the books were all in greek!

"I think its about time" Nico said "the only thing left is running through the wall!"

"YAY!"I said sarcastically .

We shadow travelled to kings cross there was about fifteen more minutes left.

We looked for the platform and ran through the wall. I was waiting for an unbearable impact but it never happened. I opened my eyes only to see a beautiful red train standing on the track: The Hogwarts express. I was surprised I could read the name without difficulty.

We loaded our luggage into the train searching for a compartment there was one but oh man that was full of girls who were looking at me like I was a cupcake.

I figured better if Nico and I moved. I told Annabeth to take a seat there. At first she argued but then agreed.

We searched and searched and found a compartment. I placed my bags and wave (my owl) on the top and took my seat. It was an elegant owl, pure white except a few blue marks on his wing. He was truly handsome. _Cool!_ I thought

Nico put his bags and dark ( his owl ) on the other side. His was like his style. He was grey with a few strips of black on him. He had a sharp beak and looked absolutely awesome!

I leaned on the window and watched the mini station and wondered how this could fit in a pillar!

_Its magic you idiot!_

Just then the door slid open and three teens came inside.

That was when I realized that it was the boy in the message!

"yes, you can its empty" I said and apparently nico also did when they didn't even finish their question.

They introduced themselves as Harry Potter who I knew, Hermione the bushy haired girl who had warm brown eyes, and Ron a red headed boy with blue eyes and a lot of freckles all over his face.

I just nodded to Nico and smiled.

As I did that the girl-Hermione giggled. I felt my stomach crawl but I let it flow.

I introduced myself and Nico.

"well I have not thrown rubbish on the seat" I joked as everyone laughed and sat down

All went well until they asked where we were from! I forgot the name!

I turned to Nico and he turned to me.

"uh, castle….hecate…boon," I said looking utterly scared if they knew the truth. _Yes that's right_ I thought but it came out aloud.

Ron asked why it was named that way but Nico seemed to lead it. I was pleased.

We talked and talked and every now and then Hermione blushed and giggled. I couldn't help but frown. It made me think how Annabeth would react if she saw this. Probably would be glaring her death glare and suddenly one day knock her down. I couldn't help it. The thought made me a smile and instantly sad that she was in the other compartment and risked her life for me!

We bought loads of sweets which tasted heavenly good.

Our friendship became close in the past few hours.

A certain mad boy who I came to know was called Draco Malfoy and his two fat minions came into our compartment and addressed my friends very harshly. He called Hermione something like which I knew it was bad the instant harry began shouting.

My past told me to never encourage this so I came to my senses and gave him a tap in the shoulder.

Well think it wasn't a tap actually because he fell right to the floor. He ran away and didn't even attack back.

I just shrugged and sat.

After some time Hermione asked us to change into our robes which I did and noticed it look HORRIBLE ON ME. I HATED IT. I don't actually care about my appearance as you know, I KNOW I LOOK TOO AWESOMELY GOOD LOOKING. But this was an extremely old fashioned freaking piece cloth. I mean it! it looked like a dress!

Finally we arrived I looked around and saw Annabeth talking to those girls she waved at me and I nodded which I thought would make me look like saying _go ahead._

I heard a loud voice only to turn and see an extremely large man showing the way for first years. It was across a river which I was dying to go to. But the people who followed it were like elves. No way I would go and make a fool of my self. It all meant more: in the excitement I might give away my powers. Annabeth nudged me from behind so that I would forget what I was thinking.

_Man, she really understands me correctly!_

She just winked and I did what I would do.

I just followed Harry and Nico followed me through a narrow, stony and muddy path which led to skeleton horses. Nico's face lighted up like he had just got the biggest icecream in the world, free!

He was like a genius in dead things and things which LOOK DEAD TOO. He just mouthed Thestrals to me and sat on the carriage.

"beautiful, aren't they?,They can only be seen by people who have witnessed death" said a calm voice.

When I turned back I saw a girl with blond hair and sparkling grey eyes.

"all the others were empty, can I join?" she asked

"oh, sure luna" said harry

And we talked all the way to the castle.

**Longest chapter till now! I wouldn't be writing for three more days so Plz review and tell me what you think .fav or follow if you like it! BYE!**


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

**Hi everyone. I'm back! I will put the correct punctuation marks. Yea and Percy wants to tell something:**

**Annabeth: You owe them an apology**

**Percy: Sorry. I won't act like a snob anymore. I won't have an ego on anybody. Ok?**

**Everyone: That's better!**

**And Percy Weasley complains that Fred and George didn't pack**

**Yea now to the question:**

**What is the colour of a bat's egg?**

**Ok let's start! **

ANNABETH's POV

This is the best 'dangerous' journey ever. I'm pressing on dangerous, it isn't even a bit.

We went on a wonderful train, ate chocolates, talked and chit-chatted. This isn't the meaning of dangerous, is it?

Ok so anyway, I sat in a different compartment and Percy and Nico sat in a different one.

I sat with some amazing fortune telling girls.

They introduced themselves as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The third one was studying furiously. But she told her name as Padma Patil.

So they kept um, bouncing out all sorts of predictions and all I could see was tonight is gonna be foggy!

"Hey, what's this?! You don't belong?" asked Lavender.

I hesitated " Um I don't know what you're saying. Is that a prediction? "

"Ok then never mind because half of us do not know what we are saying!" Said Parvati

So we became quite close and it was certainly good to have friend in another world.

So the train landed and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was beautiful. The castle was fantastic, and did I mention how big it was.

I looked at Percy who was staring at the lake and nudged him on the shoulder.

I rearranged my face in such a way like I was saying _-not now seaweed brain_

And of course he understood.

We entered the great hall.

I poured all sorts of information I had. And the only reply I got was-

"Whoa!" Nico exclaimed and Percy seemed to be rubbing his eyes furiously, open mouthed.

I laughed seeing the look on his face.

Candles lit the hall and was I imagining it or is it real- the stars and the night sky was on the ceiling.

Definitely some magic.

Four rows of tables were arranged on which many teen were sitting and chatting excitedly. There was a table right in front where an old man with a long, white beard and bright blue eyes which was covered with half-moon spectacles sat – Professor Dumbledore.

There were my other teachers and a cat?!

Oh no, it was a lady turning into a cat!

Ok maybe people were this weird here.

"Professor McGonagall" Parvati whispered.

There was a greasy haired man with a pointed nose who looked like someone had thrown a frog on his food. - Professor Snape as I learnt from Lavender. She told me to never to try doing anything under his nose or the next day you would be something else.

Other than them there were many more teachers and a teacher ghost?! who looked as weird as the next one.

So I walked towards Percy who was standing with Nico in the front.

"Hey" I said

"Oh, hey wise girl, this place is incredible right?" Percy exclaimed

"It sure is, so what exactly should we do?" I asked

He didn't even answer before professor McGonagall called after us.

"Mr Di Angelo, Mr Jackson and Ms Chase, We would like you to wait with the first years so that you can be sorted." She said

"Well, um, ok" Nico said.

And we went towards the crowd.

"Let the sorting ceremony begin" Professor Dumbledore said lifting his hands to his sides dramatically.

Soon I saw Professor McGonagall carrying a stool and an old, torn out hat.

She started calling out names and unbelievably the hat spoke out names of the houses.

"Hudson, Sam" She called and a sandy haired boy went and sat on the stool. For a few moments nothing happened but then suddenly the hat shouted RAVENCLAW! And one of the four tables shouted and cheered.

"Perry, Johnson" she said as Percy just sighed. Mr D always called him that and ultimately made him never forget the name.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted as the row in the middle clapped

Scarlet, Brown went to slittherin where all the students cheered and hissed her arrival.

Amanda, Rose went to Gryffindor where everyone shouted, cheered and clapped.

"Chase, Annabeth" Professor McGonagall called.

I hurried and sat on the chair.

"_Ah! Demigod eh?" _The hat said

"_Um, yes. How did you know?" _I thought

"_How did I know? I know everything. Now, now let me see where you will go."_

"_Ran away from home at the age of seven! Helped retrieve Zues's master bolt! Travelled in the sea of monsters! Bore the sky! Discovered the Labyrinth! Helped defeat Kronos! Found the Athena Parthenos, made it through Tartaras! This holds lots of bravery._

_Your mother is the goddess of wisdom and WAR, you went through the darkest parts in the world where no one dared to go. So naturally you have a lot of courage and you would be a GRIFFINDOR! _The crowd cheered and I saw Percy grinning.

"Way to go, wise girl" He said "meet you later" he winked.

Nico went next and I sat down waiting, next to this know-it-all girl called Hermione and oh! Harry Potter and His friend Ron. We talked and talked and soon became friends.

NICO's POV

"Whoa!" I said as I entered the great hall. This place is just so cool. The way the moon lights up the castle is just so spooky. The way I like it!

The great hall was huge, almost the size of a house.

But I still do not deny the fact that wizards are weirdoes, I mean who makes chocolates jump!

Well right now they have a sorting ceremony where many first years ( and we) are made to sit on a chair where a hat is placed on our head and that freaking hat shouts some random house names, which is what I think. I couldn't concentrate, my mind kept wandering to when Annabeth came and blackmailed me.

I don't know how but she came to know about my little secret.

The darkest secret of all- my crush on Percy.

_ flash back _

"If you don't take me along I may have to tell Percy" she demanded

I looked into her eyes, she blinked. She wouldn't tell. I know it. She isn't soo bad.

She was just fussy on going on this quest, and you know how fussy Annabeth would be or she wouldn't be going this far, that to in MY LIFE!

"No need to make false promises, you know. It wouldn't be that hard to shadow travel three people!" I winked

"Thanks" She said as she smiled

_present_

And she came along all the time invisible. What a great idea!

I knew it would happen and it did. Percy found out but he didn't seem angry at all! He was a little bit glad!

"Di Angelo, Nico" The professor called.

I went up and sat as the hat started speaking.

"_Ooo son of Hades eh?"_

"_Yea. Problem with that?"_

"_Oh no no. I just need to see your past."_

_Why is that necessary?_

"_I need to sort you to your house. So let me see- brought up with your sister in lotus hotel then brought to camp by your-"_

"_Friend" I thought obviously not interested anymore._

"_Right. You acted like you didn't know the friend and kept a secret that you belonged to two camps and pressed the same friend to bath in the Stxy and got him in a cell-"_

"_And rescued him from the cell"_

"_Well yes. Then, joined with the friend, who you blamed killed your sister, and fought a great war! You were trapped alone, went through Tartarus alone, spent almost your whole life alone, told your darkest feelings aloud. That holds extreme bravery, child, so let me put in GRYFFINDOR!"_

There was a wild sound of applause and I hurried to my seat next to Annabeth and the trio. They all congratulated me but I was more interested in the sorting ceremony. I saw Percy take a seat.

PERCY'S POV

This place is amazing. The lake, the sky, the castle, the great hall is just fantastic.

And these wizards are really awesome. I mean jumping chocolate frogs are genius ideas.

They also had hats which talked! One of the hats here is made to separate people to their houses. So far, both my companions are in the same house as the trio so I don't know about me.

I went and took my seat while professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"_I see loyalty." _It said

"_Thanks" I thought_

"_Son of Poseidon, I am going to see your past. Let me see- retrieved Zeus's master bolt, oooo had the nerve to fight Ares, travelled through the Sea of Monsters and the Labyrinth, bore the sky for a friend, Had a dip in the Styx in the memory of a friend, Defeated Kronos, defeated Polybotes and jumped into Tartarus and survived with a friend. Absolutely loyal."_

"_I surely wouldn't have survived any if I didn't have my friends around me." I told the truth._

"_You have courage, determination and surely bravery. Think even if it was a memory of your beloved that saved you, you did jump into the Styx. No one would have even trusted themselves for surviving. Everyone would have tried to save the friend, your beloved who was going to fall to her death, rather than jump to their death. You did what others would have not surely done, my child. You had so much courage which lead you to your glory. You jumped and in turn you successfully with other friends closed the doors of death, So I guess you belong to GRYFFINDOR!"_

I hurried to my seat next to Annabeth. Trying to talk through the roaring applause

"Hey!" I said but my face fell when I saw Nico. "Nico!"


	8. At Hogwarts

**BOOM! Nico is DEAD!**

**Just kidding. Just read on… plz review pretty plz and give some suggestions also plz.**

**Yea now I am answering OBSESSEDWITHPERCYJACKSON ' s question:**

**See this is going to be long. Do you remember in the lightning thief chiron asked Annabeth to promise that she will be there for Percy no matter how hard the situation is? Now Annabeth really wants to help and she is ready to sacrifice herself for Percy if his fatal flaw acts. More over didn't Percy still give the dagger to Luke even if Annabeth pleaded not to? (That isn't loyalty is it?) Annabeth knows Percy needs her and Percy knows Annabeth needs him. If they are together they can succeed. She really loves him that's why she is going, she at least wants to fight side by side together before she dies. And you can't possibly think percy will get anything right, like I wrote at least one person has to be smart :D**

**And no this is not a Perico story! In fact I was just about to ask who I should pair Nico with?! (I felt sorry for him)**

**One more thing I just want to say how brilliant you people are! I mean I answered neither of those questions correct when they asked me!**

**Yea now to the Q**

**Who should I pair Nico with? I mean in Hogwarts. **

**I have thought of someone but I want to see what your ans would be.**

**And congratz to everyone who told the right ans in the other Q (apparently everyone)**

**Thankyou and continue –**

NICO'S POV

"Hello!?" I called from the middle of the smoky ground. There were mountains surrounding me, green and purple smoke rising from them. Where the hell am I?

This is totally weird, like I told so.

"Hello, my dear hero" I heard a familiar voice come towards me

"Who are you?" I asked just to be reassured

"Oh, I am the goddess of magic, we have met before" she said as she appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Take a seat" she said as she motioned towards an empty, furnished chair.

"Um, why-"I started but she cut in.

"You and your friends are in trouble. You must get trained. Danger might arrive any minute now."

"For what?" I asked trying to stay polite.

"For what? Hasn't your friend told yet?" She asked looking mad

"What hasn't he told?" I asked. But maybe it sounded like a demand.

"The dark lords planning for all three of you!?"

"Well he has but-"heck, Gods cut in a lot.

"They are trying their best for you demigods to join them. All of you would be a big role in defeating these poor wizards"

"But we won't let that happen!" I protested

"Of course you won't let that happen, but they will make it happen. My dear child, you are battling against one of the highest forms of magic."

"Wont our swords work?" I asked suddenly looking bizarre

"It will work fine. But you won't be able to defeat them fully without magic" she said. She was quite worried.

"Tell your friends to be strong and keep their spirits high. Anything suspicious don't hesitate. Don't get cheated or don't let anyone press or persuade or torture you. If anything happens my community would be in grave danger. Not only them but all of you too."

"What will happen if we, you know go to their side" I gulped

"Unimaginable things. But remember to tell Perseus to keep in mind his fatal flaw. That might be one of the ways in which demigods would join them."

I bit my lip and furrowed my eye brows.

"Don't get yourselves worried. Darkness will attack the one who has less will power. Don't let that happen, keep your hopes up. You will succeed. "She snapped and all my tension flew away.

"Brace yourselves" she said as she vanished.

I was in the great hall, my head heavy. I could see everyone gather around me. Percy was shooing them away. He glanced at me and sighed.

"What di-"he started

"What happened?" Annabeth ended.

"Vision" I said

"What?" Percy shouted after successfully asking everyone to take their seats. He even requested Professor Dumbledore not to take me to the hospital wing, which was more than fine with me.

I bent towards both of them and whispered in their ear "I'm fine, but we need to be assert now. I need to talk in private with you two. Any time now anything may happen, just don't let anybody or anything mislead you. We need to stay in this side. They might torture you but don't budge ok? Just meet me later" I said

"What is wrong?" Hermione asked leaning forward looking concerned

"No. Nothing just a headache." I lied

"Well if that is it, just eat" said Ron casually

"Ron this is serious" Harry said frowning.

"Hey don't worry, he always gets headaches like this" Percy said glaring at me.

"Yea now forget it, eat less or we won't be able to- to dance" Annabeth said as she pulled Percy in for a hug. Or maybe it was a dance move or something.

"Mm hmm" Percy said pulling himself apart and looking strangely at Annabeth.

"Yea right." I said sarcastically.

Apart from the castle did I mention how delicious the food tastes? Absolutely Divine! Sadly I couldn't eat too much because any minute I might face my death. I can't be sitting and burping at that time.

As usual Percy got a burger and blue coke. You seemed to get whatever you want. And me? I ate the world's best tasting spaghetti!

"Why is your coke blue?" Hermione asked mildly smiling to Percy who just shrugged and said "My mom makes everything blue, so it's good eating like this when you're not home. It feels good"

"And the sweets tastes even better!" Annabeth added

"Oh your birthday cake was the best!" I exclaimed

"Thanks guys that's enough" Percy sighed then touched his heart and wiped imaginary tears and said "Very touching"

"Sure it is seaweed brain, now eat" Annabeth said as she pressed his head to his food.

Everyone laughed except Hermione who was frowning at Annabeth.

"Uh guys how are we supposed to give burnt offerings?" I whispered in their ear.

Apparently they remembered just now.

"Oh.. I think we can keep a little spare food and burn it later right? Can we? Dad?" Percy suggested and right after that I could smell the wonderful, clean and fresh water of the sea.

"Can you guys smell that?" Harry asked

"Maybe someone got fresh seafood! "Ron jumped

"Well it surely might be tasty" Hermione said

We demigods just looked at each other and smiled "Well I think that's a yes!" I Said

We finished our food way before the others because we practically didn't eat anything.

After eating Dumbledore spoke. There was pin drop silence in the crowd. _God, this man has control._

"I would like you all to come back to your houses before 6 pm except for astronomy. Mr Argus, our school keeper, would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds. Please follow your prefects to your houses" he said as the prefects stood up.

"Look at Percy showing off" Ron said.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked

"Oh not you mate. I meant my brother Percy. He's a prefect" Ron said apparently full of hatred.

Percy 2 had a lot of resemblance with Ron – the same red hair and freckles all over his face. The only thing was he looked more proud and efficient.

"Come along with us" Harry said tapping my shoulder. So we did through a confusing, narrow path. It would have been faster if the damn staircases DIDN'T MOVE!

Ok. I have only seen still photographs, here they have moving and talking one. I mean literally.

At the corner of my eye I saw something flick.

I Think Percy also saw that because he shouldered me.

_Maybe some magic again _I thought and continued.

But Percy just stopped and went that side. Annabeth and I looked at him and sighed.

"Anything suspicious don't hesitate" I mouthed to her and I was glad she understood.

I couldn't believe the trio didn't notice. Good they didn't, they just kept chatting and never looked back, as I said good for escaping.

Annabeth, Percy and I walked towards the dim light which travelled through a dark narrow lane until it reached a dead end.

BANG! I heard a sound. BANG BANG!

**Oh no! whats going to happen!? Stay tuned and mean while please review pretty please?!**


	9. First Attack

**HI! **

**Seriously who should I pair Nico with?! Yea I have got two ans : Luna ?….and…. Draco? The question is still on!**

**Now I do know Hermione is out of character and I am brining her back.**

**Am I writing well? If I am quite fair at least I think I don't need a beta.**

**Please review and give suggestions also, please pretty please and don't worry the trio will find out about them.**

**Now let's start.**

PERCY'S POV

Things are really spooky here that you can't even find out what is bad and good. I saw a shadow pass by a huge lamp at an end of a stair case.

_Nah! Could have been a person. _I thought.

See I told you. It could have been anything!

But when I looked back at it, something was shimmering. I stopped abruptly and turned and followed it. Nico and Annabeth followed me through it.

Sometimes I can't believe that some people are so ignorant- I mean Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't even notice!

We went through the lane. It was dark and quiet. The floor was rough and the walls were covered with grease. It was wet and moist which was good being the son of Poseidon.

I pulled out my sword. There it was, Riptide, showing its sparkling surface, emitting a little light, just enough to see a metre ahead.

Annabeth gripped my arm and pulled out the sword Damasen gave her in Tartarus. Nico was analysing everything he could see and kept himself ready with his stygian iron sword.

The shimmering became wilder and bigger purple. It was long. I kept walking until I hit something hard. That was it, a dead end "urg" I said massaging my head. Wait a dead end?

"Guys? Where did it go? It couldn't have gone further because it is a dead end!" Nico shouted.

"I knew it. It's a trap! The thing we saw was the thing coming to attack us. Percy just remember did you see anything like that in your dream? We need to find a way out. Nico, as a son of hades can you find out where in the world we are!?" Annabeth said frustrated. She went carefully towards the wall and stroked it. "There might be some way out of this place."

"I'm sure we are not underground, but this place is quite …. Strange. I don't know what-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! The ground rumbled. Annabeth quickly retreated tripping over me. Nico stood still as stone.

I showed riptide towards the other side which was surprisingly not there! The path was covered with stone. I ran and hit it with my sword but nothing seemed to happen!

"What now!" I shouted getting everyone's attention.

It was pitch dark. I was like I was blind. The only thing which was giving light was my sword. Since it was so dark, it seemed to give out more light.

"Annabeth we ought to do something, I can't see things. It's really the worst not seeing or knowing who or what your opponent is while fighting!"

I raised riptide towards her. She was biting her lip and furrowing her eyebrows and kept moving her hands. She looked so cute when she was furiously thinking. The way she- sorry got distracted. Anyway when she saw the sword, she jumped "Yes! Got it!"

"Percy get some water and show your sword, we need light, make a rainbow!" Annabeth ordered.

Immediately, I concentrated on the moist floor. There was a tug in my throat and water broke out from all sides. I dived inside in a way of showing happiness. I choked, I couldn't breathe. The water was poison. It made my eyes burn.

I splattered getting my way outside. "Whoa! Dude I can't breathe, this is totally bad, bad to the core!" I have never suffocated in water, well except once with Piper Mclean and Jason Grace during a quest. She apparently hurried of to wonderland with her boyfriend. So coming to the point it is my dad's element it can't possibly happen.

"Percy make the light!" Annabeth screamed as she lifted her hand from the water. It was full of boils and rashes! She started to weep. I couldn't bare seeing her like that. I averted my eyes.

Still I brought up my sword and showed it to the water making a rainbow. God! This water was crystal clear but oddly didn't follow my command.

I winced when I saw the light after quite a time! Annabeth was now looking everywhere for something. Nico grinned like he got his life back. Soon we got ourselves ready to face whatever was going to happen.

The area around was full of smoke green in colour. In a puff of black smoke appeared three masked people who I recognised from the dream.

They looked even worse in real. They were pale, their eyes were full of fury.

"We have been awaiting you, Perseus Jackson. Very clever of you making a rainbow missy, but none of this is going to let you stop us!" One of them said in a very cunning voice.

"Leave us!" Nico shouted.

"Leave you?, ha ha… no, of course we would love to kill you but you foolish demigods are the centre of our lord's plan in defeating those stupid wizards!" He roared.

I did a thing which was either brave or totally mad. I went straight to that cloak man and jabbed him right at the chest.

He shrieked and backed "how dare you!" he shouted as the others took their wands and started to mutter something.

Great black sparks erupted from the tips towards me. I panicked. I tried my hardest to get the water into my control.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

Sweat trickled down my face. I was about to lose hope. There was a moment of silence. Everything seemed to fade. But it immediately became cheers and screams. The water pushed through me and fell with harsh force on those people from Voldemort's army. I let out a deep breathe. I waved my hands automatically making the huge tides move. All the tension I had flew away.

Whatever they were trying to do just disappeared and I saw a huge crack on the ground where those people were standing. The walls were all shattered and the water slowly sunk into the ground.

There was a bone sword lying on the floor dripping with blood. The passage wide open. Bright light coming through it.

All this happened in a matter of seconds.

As soon as I came to reality, Nico crashed down to the floor, spread out his arms and rolled saying "oh, I love my father's territory!"

As for Annabeth, she exploded with tears and pounced on me. She pulled me in for a kiss. Everything just felt like history when she did. She stroked my hair and gently pushed me back. she leaned forward and said,"We did it!"

"Together" I said as I wiped her tears away and hugged her.

I lifted Nico, who had a sprained leg, up. We limped our way out through the path we came through. It seemed way shorter than before.

Right as we came out, I heard some footsteps come up. The same greasy haired professor Snape, shot towards us when he saw we were roaming around at night.

"What do you think you are doing here, Mr Jackson, Mr di Angelo and Ms Chase?"

_Keep it a secret. _I remembered ChiRon saying."Uh we don't know where our cabins are?" Annabeth said.

"Well there it is, the portrait hole is the entrance. Five points for each from Gryffindor!" He sneered.

We strode off to the other side.

We were not let in through the portrait. The fat lady kept asking us to tell the password even if we kept explaining that we were new and didn't know it!

Finally life saviour Harry came out and whispered "Where were you guys?"

"We uh saw something really amazing, so we went to see it but when we came back you were not there" Annabeth lied.

Harry saw Nico's leg and I said "oh, he just tripped from one of the staircases"

"Ok, come in and just remember the password is Jelly Slugs.

We went in and collapsed on the chairs next to the fire.

All was well until an owl dropped a letter on my head.

**So how did you like it? Please review and give suggestions and also tell the answer for the question!**


	10. chapter 10

**Hello every one! I guess luna wins! **

**Now to the next question:**

**Which monster should I bring in?**

**Anything of your choice.**

**Please review . I would really appreciate it**

HARRY's POV

These three people are so cool. I mean they saw our castle with awe, they were nice and kind, not to mention beat up Draco, which I was very glad to see!

But the thing that they saw something amazing was a little surprising, being wizards have they not seen these kind of things in their school?

They just went missing while we were guiding them to our house. We searcher all over, calling out their names but they never came back. We went back to our house dead tired.

Hermione became herself again, the know-it-all, studious girl after seeing Annabeth and Percy together. She kind of kept telling things I'll about Percy like

_He has a bad temper_

_He does not know the seriousness sometimes_

All I could say is that she still didn't forget him, I mean even if it's only a day, she did change to a dreamy little girl.

I think even Percy felt a little conscious or something because whenever he saw Hermione, he made a face and turned to Annabeth.

Ron and I sat down and stared into the fire. School would be starting tomorrow.

"Oh man, we will be having a lot of work to do from tomorrow and professor Trelawney just told me that I would not be able to submit my holiday homework to her!" Ron said lifting his parchments up.

"I'm sure Snape is going to take twice the number points he took last year." I grumbled

"But you know there's one thing I am looking forward to…" He said

"Oh…" I said grinning

"The quidditch cup!" we both shouted.

"Can't wait to see Gryffindor crush slittherin again!" I yelled

"Stupid Malfoy!" Ron shot

Hermione looked up, puzzled" oh come on, don't shout! It's late in the night!"

"Hermione, can't we enjoy one night! School will start tomorrow!" Ron reasoned

"Ok fine do what you want!" Hermione said as she closed her book hit Ron on the shoulder and hurried to her room.

Ron screamed, it was only minutes before I understood why. His parchment, which was apparently Trelawney's homework flew into the air and fell into the fire!

"What has got into her?!" Ron shouted

"Now my homework!? I need do all this again! You are going to tell me Hermione! Right now!" He yelled standing up, trying to up of the fire.

Hermione came into the room looking like she saw something horrible.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Ron, I didn't mean to, please believe me. I'll give you my text book, have underlined all the points just note it down. Sorry very sorry….." she said as she went and got a big book which she hastily opened in front of Ron. She didn't take up divination after a small incident but she bought the book every year and believe me she does read it.

Ron snatched it, there was a small sound then silence.

Hermione's book had torn into two. She took the two sides and raised it to the air, anger erupting with her eyes red! Man she looked scary!

"Ron!" she put the book down. "How could you?!"

"I didn't!" Ron explained

Hermione just took off out of the house.

"Bloody hell harry, she's going to kill me!" Ron shrieked

"I'll go get her till then try getting it back" I said as I opened the portrait.

There they stood three teens in front.

"We don't know, we are- Harry!" Nico exclaimed as I opened it.

I sighed and asked," WHERE WERE YOU THREE?!"

"Oh, um, we saw something really amazing so we went to see it, but when we came back you were already gone, we searched for you but we couldn't find you or the dormitory." Annabeth explained.

I examined them, all were badly injured and Nico had a sprained leg. I looked at it.

Judging from my expression Percy said, "He just tripped over the stair case"

"Ok fine, the password's Jelly Slugs" I whispered

AS we went in, I saw no sign of Ron.

They crashed on the chairs beside the fire.

"Hey you know what I need to fin- "but before I could finish the door slid open and Hermione came in.

Ron came from his room with the book repaired.

"Here" he said to Hermione and she took it and sighed.

"Thanks, take it, copy but hand it back as it is" she warned.

Ron strode off to the boy's dormitory and Hermione went to hers.

Ok one argument is over!

I glanced at Percy who had just dozed off, Nico just wincing of pain and Annabeth who was taking tiny cubes of something which later on Nico ate. And in moments' notice, he was all fit.

I got tired and went to sleep.

As usual I had a bad dream.

Many death eaters were gathered around in a quiet, shadowy place surrounded by smoke.

They seemed full of hatred. Each one was arguing with the other. There was a lot of discussion.

"They escaped!" one said shooting his hand up.

"They should have been killed!" Another said

"No, they are strong. They defeated three of our people. We cannot risk!" A third one said.

"Silence!" I heard a familiar voice. Voldemort!

"You do not understand their importance. They together with many others would help us easily defeat the others!" he yelled.

"I order you, you should follow it! "He commanded

"Yes my lord, but-"a man started but was cut in.

"No buts! You shall go and-"the dream faded and I was woken up by Percy and Nico.

"Hey, uh good morning. Um I think we are going to be late, if we don't go now" Nico said as he passed me a towel.

"Uh, you know Ron is drooling on his parchment, um would you mind waking him up because I am starving right now?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, no problem" I said as he exited.

"Ron! Wake up!" I shouted, shaking him furiously.

"Uh! What?!" he jumped and looked full of horror when he saw his parchment. He had written only four lines!

"No, Ron we're going to be late!" I urged him to get up.

We got ready and hurried to the great hall. Ron looking miserable holding Hermione's book

ANNABETH'S POV

I saw harry and Ron enter. Ron was holding an extremely huge book. Harry was just walking fast taking a seat opposite to Percy, Nico and me.

"Here's your time table Ron, Harry. We got some periods together." Hermione looked cheerful.

We all got our timetables. Fortunately we three were together for all classes with the trio. Maybe except Hermione because she dropped divination.

Ron just handed the book which he was carrying to Hermione and widened his eyes when he looked at his time table.

"Uh no! Bloody hell, first class is Divination today!" He cried, without eating he just ran out of the hall.

"What happened?" Hermione asked her mouth wide open.

"He slept" Harry replied

"Oh no, why does he have to be so clumsy!" Hermione stood. "See you in Hadgrid's" she said looking at us. But mostly at Percy! I glared.

_Why him? _I thought

I looked at Percy and he just shrugged. I just shouldered him and said,"Yea, you two, great pair!"

"What? No! Hey!" he said as i laughed.

Meanwhile Nico was just glancing across the tables looking at a blonde with sparkling grey eyes in the Raven Claw table– Luna. She had come with us on the thestral carriages.

_Oh my goodness seriously? Nico? _I thought as I smiled at him. He saw me and immediately averted his eyes from her.

"What?" he asked.

I think Percy and Harry also saw him because they both said, "Nothing" together. Grinning.

Luna glanced back and walked towards us and said,"oh, hi. Nice to meet you again" she greeted us.

"Oh, um, uh nice to see, um you too." Nico stammered.

We all grinned and glanced at both of them like a tennis match.

"Thankyou, um I think I have herbology now. I need to go. Love to see you again" she said as she smiled and strode off.

"Uh!" Nico hit the table.

By the sound she just looked back and laughed," Careful there!"

"Hey Nico never mind, we can always meet her later" Harry said apparently grinning from one ear to the other.

"What?, uh I didn't say anything" he said "I have divination now, got to go!"

"So do I, I have divination now" Harry said.

And they went leaving Percy and me alone.

"I guess we'll have just enough time at 7 pm" Percy said

"I don't think this is good Percy" I said.

"Don't worry. So I think we would be right in time to go now?" He asked suddenly speaking like he was offering pasta.

He let out a hand and bowed. I held it and we walked together.

He smiled at me, the annoying lopsided grin.

Just to give him a little blast I asked, "Who are you?" and he didn't immediately leave my hand and look like I was a monster, instead he smiled.

"I am your-"he started but I deliberately cut in

"You are my uncle, Percy"

"Wait what?!"

"Yes. See my mom Athena is Zues's daughter and Poseidon is his brother. So Athena is his niece and I am her daughter. You are his son. So that means you are my uncle!" I explained and laughed seeing his expression.

"Its ok, right?" he reassured.

I laughed which I'm sure Percy took as a yes.

We held hands till the end. The only thought left in my mind was about 7pm tonight.

**What is going to happen at 7 pm tonight? Stay tuned. Till then please review**


	11. divination

**Percy: Chocolate frogs are ideas from genius minds!**

**Nico: who makes chocolates jump!?**

**Ron: hey!, But still, they taste heavenly good!**

**Harry: You guys stop arguing, she's gonna make us get into trouble!**

**Me: Hey! Um, I didn't say anything!**

**Yea so let's start but before that I want to ask every one, WHICH MONSTER I SHOULD BRING IN?**

**I have got- emposa, gorgons and next is your choice. I actually liked the idea which PERCY50 gave like, the wizards see just some innocent girls (monsters) but they think percy killed them.**

**I am totally going to do that provided you people tell me which monster!**

**Anyway continue….**

**NICO'S POV**

I haven't seen anyone like her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair were as beautiful as a- a unicorn.

She seemed to be as lonely as me. No one spoke to her, sat next to her or anything. I had to control myself from going and talking to her.

She was really kind, smart and meaningful. She was perfect. I couldn't see why she was alone.

I have no words. I realized I was staring at her.

Just as I turned, I saw Annabeth, Percy and Harry grinning at me.

I started panicking._ Had they seen me?!_

I widened my eyes, "WHAT!?"

"Nothing" Harry and Percy said together. Apparently NOTHING meant EVERYTHING!

They were so smiley-faced, I thought they wouldn't buy anything I would say

Just as I thought for some explanation, Luna, closed her book lightly, swung her hair and skipped towards us.

"OH, hello. Nice to meet you again" She looked at me.

"Um, nice to meett yoouu too" I said. I stammered more than I realized.

I glanced at Percy who looked like, _Wow, I am totally gonna eat that Ice Cream!_

I never heard anything she said. Well that was bad because she suddenly started walking away.

I hit the table in frustration and everyone just sighed and game me some lame ideas and suggestions.

I felt very weird I just really wanted to see her. So I said, "I have divination now, got to go"

My buddies smiled but Harry didn't get it. He just followed me.

I was just in time to see Luna moving towards a staircase.

But Harry went the other side towards a very long looking tower!

Oh Olympus! I had to walk all the way up uncountable flights of stair cases only to reach a room which had a trap door on the top.

"How are we gonna get up there? I can't fly!" I protested.

"oops" Harry said as another stair case fell just two millimetres in front of me!

"Definitely more than oops!" I said as I backed and started climbing the stairs.

It was a small room filled with so many stuff.

Crystal Balls, Cups, books and Tealeaves?!

I sat next to Seamus Finnigan who was apparently the one who woke me up today shouting" Wake up!FIRE!"

You may think it was a joke but seriously his hair was burned and his face had ash.

Harry sat with Ron who was apparently looking dead scared.

It took a while but Percy and Annabeth just skipped and entered holding hands, looking like they had just reached the end of the world, in other words very excited.

They took their seats behind me and Seamus.

It was just moments after when a very very stuffed up lady with huge glasses which were half the size of her face appeared in front of us.

"Welcome class….., Today….we are going to…see the future …using crystal balls…

I…. am professor….Trelawney…"

She was so dreamy that she left enough time between words to just drink a cup of tea.

"Concentrate and look through the ball…." She said as she came close to a boy who just broke something.

"Neville dear, you will be breaking another one the next class, so just try handling them carefully"

I just stared into the ball.

I couldn't see anything except a lot of mist trapped inside it.

At one point of time, Annabeth leaned closer and asked, "Do you see anything?"

"Yea" I said

"What?" she asked surprised

"A sphere with white smoke" I pouted

"Well I think Percy is definitely seeing something because,- I mean look at him." She pointed.

I saw the Percy who had all the anger passing through him. The way he was when he fought the giants.

He had furrowed eyebrows, his eyes full of fury, as red as an apple. Sweat was trickling all over his face.

Everyone gasped and took a sharp breath inside.

All the water inside the room raised. Everyone was amazed seeing what was happening except Annabeth, who was full of dread and me who was shaking Percy furiously.

"Settle down there, Dean you're going to fall" Professor Trelawney said and immediately Dean fell to the floor.

"Ow!" he cried

"Percy no!" Annabeth screamed. It was a scream only which I could here.

"Percy! Look not here-" I started but Percy just stood, took his hand and slammed the crystal ball to the ground.

"Percy, what did you see!?" I asked as Annabeth got the crystal ball back.

"What is wrong with you?!" Annabeth asked. She was so worried she would just faint if she was allowed to.

"Nothing" Percy said stiffly. And the matter was closed.

One thing I learnt over the years of being Percy's friend was to never mess around with angry Percy.

Meanwhile all the water in the room just went back to its place.

Harry was saying, "Did you see that?"

Ron was like,"Blimey, that was cool!"

Percy gradually became normal. But I was sure he was not showing it out.

Whatever he had seen there in the ball, had made the guy who was joking around and flirting with his girlfriend become like a big criminal.

Harry and Ron were in full sprits. But Percy had a face which was thinking, not the Percy I usually see.

Whenever they approached he had a_ Will you mind keeping your mouth shut? _ Face.

But eventually he became the Percy I admired, the Percy I-I fell for.

Hey I was just saying! A phrase!

I started to get into deep thought.

_You did!_

_Not Now!_

_Then who!_

_Hey !_

It all ended up in one name- Luna.

I looked back and saw that Percy was hanging his head down and not to mention drooling.

Annabeth kept tapping him with her finger looking at Trelawney who was saying, "You see chickens in your house?" to Lavender Brown as I learnt from Annabeth.

She came towards us. He woke up suddenly and said, "Yes ma'am "

The whole class looked at him and started chuckling.

"Oh, then you better concentrate more my dear..."

It was quite a long time for the period to get over. Maybe because it was pretty boring.

"What do we have next?" Percy asked looking at his timetable.

"Hey remember? Even I have dyslexia" I said

"Well we have RECA OF GIMACAL RECARUTES" Annabeth squinted

Just then Hermione came into sight,"what?"

"It's CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES. I have it now too.." she said as she deliberately stood next to Percy.

I didn't expect it but Annabeth Just laughed.

Percy was like "Hey, come on!"

Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming down and she hurried to them.

We neared the hut.

"Percy?" I asked

"Mm hm?" he said or asked

"What-"I immediately dropped the question. I remembered how devilish he looked before and I didn't want to spoil the mood.

But the same question was still running in my mind. _What did he really see?_

We need him to open up in 7pm.

**What did he see? Why 7pm? What is gonna happen? Stay tuned. Fav or follow if you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo… hello!**

**I got only two ans. Emposa and Gorgons**

**Ok now lets start. Review or fave or follow if you like it.**

**Ting tong!**

**PERCY'S POV**

What the hell! I hate my stupid fatal Flaw!

-Flash back-

I was thinking it was hopeless looking through that sphere. All I could see was smoke.

Just staring and staring. I didn't think of anything except HOW IN HADES WILL I BE ABLE TO SEE THE FUTURE IN THIS!

Wait was that a movement?! I looked more closely.

There I saw it. The same council I saw that day in my dream. Smoke lifting everywhere forming many people like yesterday.

I heard a plain, but very intimidating voice in my ear.

_Fools! Use your mind!_ The voice said

All the others were protesting with each other.

_My lord it is not possible they are to- _a very silky voice said but she was cut in

_You are all useless! Thinking only about yourselves! What about me!? _The first voice asked furiously.

_My lord we always are around you, are thoughts are only for you, our power our devotion is all in control of thy. _One said.

Who is this guy?! I thought

_Well then certainly you want to get free alright, Pledging, Yourself for me? What a waste of power…._

_My Lord no..._

_Well then, do what I say! I have my reasons for choosing them! The three demigod…_

_I stopped. Is he Voldemort! _

_My Lord..._

_Silence!_

_Their weakness is what we need to know, you Idiots! _

_My Lord one of them has a weakness of… Loyalty_

_My heart sank, I felt anger lifting around me. If they do anything... Even a small thing…That stupid freak is going down to Tartarus._

_That is impressive, Loyalty eh?_

_Yes my lord….._

_Leave it to me… _

_But.._

_My order is your command! Go!_

How the hell did this man know my fatal flaw?! There is no possibility.

I got so angry, that the water in the room started raising. I wanted to kick that Voldemort. Has he no other job but to make my life miserable!

I stroked the ball down restlessly. Water was now floating above. I had to control myself. I would give out my identity.

I eventually became quite OK when I saw how worried Annabeth was. I didn't tell all this shit to her, she might start blaming it all over herself.

I couldn't handle it, I slept.

-Reality-

I was walking to a class without knowing the name properly.

"We are going to RECA OF GIMACAL RECARUTES" Annabeth squinted

"WHAT?" I heard a voice.

Hermione said" CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES" As she stood next to me.

Oh come on, Why me? Wait and Annabeth was mocking me. She was laughing!

Just then life saviour Harry and Ron came through the staircase still talking about the incident.

Hermione said," Later!" and ran to them.

Nico was a little different, he kept thinking and was about to ask something. But he just stopped.

I know he was thinking about what happened back then.

I just kept quiet I didn't want to bring up the topic again.

We reached this small hut next to the forbidden forest.

" 'ello everybody, wait 'ere. Somin good in there. "The big man Hadgrid said as he went inside into the forest.

We waited outside.

"Hey bodyguard, Perseus Jackson, what a name!" I heard Draco behind me.

I turned "What is YOUR problem if that is MY name?" Of course even I didn't like my name. But I never liked people teasing me over it

"Hey look guys, he's getting angry, RUN RUN! Hide if you can!" he chuckled

I could have just drowned him, but Annabeth held me back.

"Could you please be a little patient Percy?" she said as she herself went up to him.

"I don't want it to happen again, plus he is none of our business"

"Oh, look who has found a new girlfriend?" He mocked and that was it. She raised her hand and slapped him right in the face.

At this everyone turned and looked at us.

"You-you filthy mudblood. If I tell my father you and your friend would be out of this school in no time." He stumbled up.

"Don't be a puny telling your father" Harry came in front. "Can't do anything without him" He raised his eyebrows.

"You deserved it!" Ron shouted

"Way to go! Annabeth" I shouted and she grinned with fury in her eyes. She winked.

I heard another voice, a familiar voice, not exactly one of my friends.

"Hey! Long-time no see Percy" I saw Kelly come from the forest in human form.

She was in her purple cheerleading dress with a bright smile and twinkling eyes. All these boys around me were looking at her with thirst.

"Go away!" Nico shouted but had a little crack in his voice. It made it like, he was pleading.

"Oh not before I give my little kiss" She winked and went closer to Dean. I had to think fast.

Dean was falling for her.

"What? That's gross" Hermione yelled

"Hey! Come here you beauty freak, I am free" I shouted. I know it sounded awkward but that was the least I can do.

But others were taking it as an idea:

_You're hot _

_Hey sweetie, what about me? He's lame_

"This is ridiculous" I heard a girl from the Slittherins tell.

What? Even Harry was looking amazed. God, I hate these girls. Only if they saw the real them!

Annabeth was looking at me for suggestions. She knew I wouldn't. After all I had seen them transform into the ugliest things anyone can see.

The emposai ignored all the others and went towards Harry.

"Harry no! She's going to kill you!" I shouted but he didn't listen.

"Oh, he's just jealous, it want hurt a bit right?" She said as she was nose to nose with him

"Who's jealous? You're just scared to get-"I started but I didn't continue because that meant giving of myself.

She turned towards me "Who's scared? I can just tear you to pieces now, you know!" She shouted

Others were all so dumbfounded.

Nico and Annabeth came forward.

"Well, we can strangle you up and knock you down!" Annabeth shouted.

The monster advanced towards us.

"Hey! Why not have dinner somewhere else!" Nico shouted. We all ran into the forest just in time.

We were surrounded by trees. There was no way anyone could see us here. Anyway this forest was forbidden.

We pulled out our swords. From all sides came four of them.

They were all in real form. They had red blood shot eyes. Huge talons and mismatched feet.

I ran towards one and slashed her on the head. I knew she would miss it so I quickly changed direction and stroke. She vanished into dust.

The others were handled by Nico and Annabeth fabulously. Within no time we were out of the forest covered with dust.

"What did you do to them?" The trio asked.

"We shooed them away" Nico said. HE shrugged and shot a twisted smile.

"What were they? I didn't know what I was doing!" Harry asked when I stood with him looking at a horse….no it was a giant eagle… no it was both!

"They hypnotise people. Once when I went there, they took all my money away!" I lied

"Oh... But how did they come here?" Ron asked shaking his head.

"I don't know" Annabeth replied stiffly. Apparently that was the best answer we could give.

"But, why wasn't I attracted?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Because boys are really foolish sometimes" Annabeth said winking.

Nico and I said "Hey!"

"So what's next, a stupid Minotaur?" Nico whispered rolling his eyes as we went back to our rooms. We had a little break before the next class.

"I mean, why should we always have these absolutely senseless monsters against us, even if we were somewhere else! In a totally different world!" I agreed

"Well I think, we are just starting a suspicion over us, we need to be careful" Annabeth said.

"I don't know, what is going to happen" Nico said lying down on the chair.

"Well, we still have a lot of time till seven..." Annabeth lagged.

Just then a little boy came inside and gave a letter to me.

"Now what?" I asked as I opened it. I saw the trio looking at the boy as he left.

"Letter from Dumbledore" Harry, Hermione and Ron said together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey , hi ,hello to everyone.**

**Sorry GUEST whatever you review comes really late to me. when you actually signup it comes the next second! ( this is to all the people who reviewed not signed up) **

**seriously. But I like your idea. I would like to bring Mrs. O leary too. The huge hell hound who likes percy. I got something good for the hydra.**

**Now I really need your answers:**

**Recently my friend and I had a debate on which is better- Harrypotter, Percyjackson, Hungergames, and Twilight.**

**Ps. I really didn't add the twilight. **

**Anyway I would like to see what you say! **

**Again thanks to the people who supported me and faved and followed and everything else which made me really happy. Really appreciate it. **

**Wait and you seriously don't like cliff hangers?!**

**HARRY'S POV**

I don't know but I am starting to feel a little weird when I am with the exchange students.

The thing is that –

They saw everything like they haven't seen it before being wizards- Weird

They disappeared in the night- weirder

They came back hurt in the middle of the night- Weirdest

Did not fall for those girls/ hypnotists or whatever they called it. Especially the boys, I mean I did but they didn't- if there is something more than weirdest it would be for this.

The real good thing I solemnly like is that these people do not even wait or hesitate to knock down Draco!

I see them mocking each other and really close which makes me quite guilty sometimes.

They are always there for each other type. And I feel a type of aura or something like….power around them. Not exactly bad.

Then this letter from Dumbledore come to them asking to meet him. I don't know but I think Draco complained to his dad again!

So now we have defence against the dark arts. Seriously I don't know which teacher is teaching this year.

For all I know Snape would have snatched the subject this time.

So when I went in my predictions were correct.

Snape was sitting there with his wicked smile.

"Open your books, page 299. Now" HE said as we entered.

I heard Nico say _Man, this guy has a temper_

"It says Buggart, but we already did that!" Hermione said raising her hand

"I never asked your suggestions, Ms. Granger. Now take it up" He ordered.

"Oh, sticks" Immediately I heard thunder. (styx but harry hears it like that) I heard Percy moaning. Funny he complains it as sticks. I almost chuckled.

"What is a boggart?" All hands raised thanks to Lupin, my dad's best friend. He was one of our professors' in the past years.

But as I always knew he asked the person who did not know- the exchange students, well Nico and Percy. Annabeth raised her hand with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"M r . Jackson, would you explain" He said as his eyes gleamed.

**PERCY's POV**

This freaking teacher saw everyone and yet picked me!

"Um, aaa boggart? Uh it is a …." I lagged I did not know! How am I supposed to know!? I am a demigod not a wizard!

"Well you don't know?"he said.

"Yes sir…." I accepted bitterly.

"My fate to teach such foolish and impertinent children" he spat.

Anger raised through my body. _What is it with this man!_

Under the table Annabeth pressed my hand. She blinked at me like _don't mind it. Well I did._

"Hmm…Then, what spell do you use against the boggart?" he asked again this time to Nico.

Nico was so blank. He was biting his lip and closed his eyes, like the way he does to control his anger.

I don't even know what the thing was and he asks me what spell I should use!? Yet I stayed calm.

"Sir, I don't kn-" Nico was interrupted.

"You don't know? Doesn't even know the basics! God only knows, how you became wizards, how you came here!" He spat.

At this my ADHD acted. I brought up my arms and shouted,"if you can't see, there are other people raising their hands! We don't know! That's it!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we are new! God know who sent YOU here!" Nico said very quietly which made him look very dangerous.

"You dare not use such phrases against me, I can get you out of this school at any time! 15 points from Gryffindor! Think before you utter a word" He sneered.

"Fine!" both of us shouted.

"Fine? You would be my assistant next to the boggart!" This stupid teacher said and grabbed us by the arms and dragged us next to this cupboard.

Everyone were looking at us like there was pudding on our heads.

"A boggart is an amortal shape shifting non-being that takes form of the viewer's worst fears." He said as he left us next to the cupboard.

"You will go one by one thinking of something amusing and chant 'Riddikulus' when you see the boggart, understand." He ordered.

"The boggart will take form of your worst fears" My heart stopped. Nico looked as worried as me. He avoided my eyes.

"Mr Di Angelo you may go first."

"B-but-"

"No buts" Nico wanted to argue but he still went.

"Take an amusing seen with your worst fear." Snape said smiling crookedly.

HE slid open the cupboard without any of _I am going to open the cupboard now._

Immediately, wait I came out?

"What?" I asked Nico who was beaded with sweat.

I am his worst fear?! The boggart started speaking

"This is not true" he muttered to himself,"calm down."

"I am, Nico, after hearing about-" I, I mean the I or Boggart said.

"Nico….. I never knew. Why? You are a really good friend-"

"Shut up you Fool! You ARE NOT REAL" Nico yelled

"But I…"

"Nothing….Just rubbish!"

What am I talking about?

"I am….rubbish? But you.." The boggart walked closer.

"Nico you, you think I can just.." The silence was interrupted by a huge scream

"Riddikulus" Nico shouted and just the same moment. I, I mean the boggart turned into a skeleton with the eye sockets filled with green mist rising.

"Why should I scare you?" I asked concerned to Nico.

"Don't mind it, it was a long forgotten story!" He said quietly.

I don't know but I just Put my hand on his shoulder and said,"See you can tell what ever you want to me. Ok?"

All this happened in just a second. Everyone were looking at me like I was some vicious monster.

I just raised both my hands and shrugged. I saw a small smile on Nico's face.

"Mr Jackson it is now your turn" Snape glared smiling more wildly than usual.

I stood prepared, I seriously don't know what my greatest fear is.

He opened the door and I stood speechless as I looked what happened. Annabeth fell eyes blood shot. A knife stuck on her stomach, crying bitterly.

I looked behind, she was there. She was awe struck. Everyone turned and looked at her and immediately looked back at me.

The boggart muttered." Percy, save me. I can't stay any longer"

"No you are not HER, You freak!"

"I'm dying Percy, Please"

"Unbelievable!" My words went useless because it immediately changed.

What I saw was me? Oh come on. I was holding my neck chocking like-like I was drowning. Well that fear passed long ago and it is absolutely not even possible for me to drown.

Ok I think it knew what I was thinking because it again changed to the massive structure with Bright eyes, Many triceps biceps and a bunch of other 'ceps bulging from his Purple body- Tarturus!

Annabeth and Nico gasped and took a huge breath inside. Their eyes were so wide it looked like eggs with small grey and brown circles drawn on them.

He was a hundred times shrunken, which made it much easy for me.

"Percy Jackson, you won't escape this time!" HE started laughing and the earth started to shake.

"You couldn't even try stopping me!" I stammered. But I was trying to control my fright. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight as if I have just got an electric shock. I couldn't help remembering Thalia.

"You puny little de-"

"You fat giant!" I screamed so that he couldn't complete the phrase. I think this would have been a very big suspicion and added to that proving that I am a demigod was a total failure.

Just as he was about to change again-

"Riddikulus" I yelled and the next minute he turned into this fat baby who was drooling, crying for a lollipop.

I almost laughed to what he was.

"Very well, get to your seats. It took a long time to finish it. Very average." That teacher said.

If he only knew what they meant to me!

**HARRY'S POV**

The boggart kept changing for Percy. It had never happened before.

I think either he was scared of too many things or He was overwhelming each fear through something. But it finally stopped to this massive giant who was as tall as the room's height.

I get it why he was scared of him. Surely he could have just taken him in a second.

But Percy had the cheek to speak to him right at his face. He cried the spell at the right time or god only knows what would have happened. Yet it was trying to change again.

Still I had something which was knocking on my head, like I forgot something, something very important. It kept nagging me in the back of my mind.

I saw Percy coming back from Professor Snape's big lectures about how he did not chant on first sight. But I could see Snape quite surprised when they changed forms.

"Seriously, he did not know what a boggart was?" Hermione started. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her quite annoyed when she saw Annabeth dying, was his fear.

We joined Percy and Nico.

"Wicked! What was that?! Percy?" Ron exclaimed

"Um, he is a person like Voldemort there, He is trying to destroy our part" Percy said with a bitter taste.I recognized he said Voldemort with his name Voldemort, unlike others. Nico looked at him raising his eyebrows unbelievingly. _How did you?_

"Though I don't know why your boggart kept changing, and why were you trying to choke yourself?" I asked

"I seriously don't know!" He answered frankly then he looked at Nico.

"You need a lot of explaining to do, Young man" Percy said suddenly like an adult advising his students. He bent like an old man and raised his hand dramatically.(chiron)

Nico chuckled and so did all of us.

Percy didn't seem like a very scary type. I don't know why PERCY telling something was Nico's greatest fear.

All my thoughts were interrupted by a running blonde who just punched percy.

"You called me a freak!" Annabeth was laughing.

"Hey, at least I didn't turn you into something very ridiculous!" Percy said

And we all went together.

We had a lot of other classes.

Herbology where Nico couldn't control his plant because it refused to come out.

Potions where a quite new teacher, an old man kept regarding me.

And last but not the least we had Transfiguration. That's when I found out this.

Percy had a half-eaten burger in his pocket.

"Oh gods, why do you have 'em there?" I asked laughing. Nico and Annabeth looked at him and widened their eyes.

"Ewww!" Hermione added as she leaned forward to take a look.

"You wasted precious food!" Ron pouted.

They just tilted their heads upwards and said, "Sorry"

Professor McGonagall just passed us eyeing them sceptically.

The class ended and we hurried out.

We were turning to head to the great hall where we could eat.

"I am sooo hungry!" Percy said at last

"Well you wouldn't dump them in your pocket, everytime right? Because it looked like yesterdays!" Ron shouldered Percy.

"What's the time?" Nico asked me.

"Um I think it would be about five to seven?" I replied.

They stopped in their path and looked at each other. Then they just sighed and continued.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing, we thought we heard a sound" Annabeth replied.

"Ok" but I was not ok. Hearing sounds is not something good. Last time I heard it was a Basilisk going to attack me.

So what would it be for them? I shuddered.

Hermione said, "Keep moving guys"

Ron, Hermione and me went front. While they lagged behind. It was quite silent, I turned back and they were gone!

"Why do they disappear so often!" Hermione yelled.

"I knew they wouldn't come to eat, when I saw the burger in his pocket" Ron sighed.

"I don't know it might be something important, remember they heard sounds..." I told.

"Something is terribly wrong, Harry." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So do I think so, they have been acting quite….strange" I said as Ron cut in.

"I think they saw something, you have your cloak? Harry?" Ron jumped.

"Well, it's about time!" I said as we ran to the Gryffindor house.


	14. Chapter 14

ANNABETH'S POV

It's five to seven...

I can't believe the day went so fast!

Plus we didn't even give burnt sacrifices!

It's so horrible of Percy to keep it in his pocket still. That was when it caught me _He DIDN'T CHANGE HIS CLOTHES._ "You're so disgusting" I said as Percy neared me.

"Hey, I didn't burn it! And I am always fresh because of my dad. And more importantly you couldn't find out! Plus it might have been a mistake because I did bathe! Don't you think I didn't?" Percy complained. I laughed. He tried so much to cover the fact. But it was right, he was quite clean…

"Doesn't matter now" Nico leaned.

It was true. We had more serious things on now. We need to be at the right time. Five minutes. It's very important. That's all I know.

"We got business to do" Nico clasped his hands and Percy looked down at his watch and looked towards the trio.

The letter only said

_It's very important guys. Meet me at 7pm_

_Rachel_

If she is sending a letter all the way from there, something is seriously very wrong.

And on top of this we had to meet Dumbledore after dinner!

I then only realized we were standing like statues. We continued to walk when I said that.

When the trio asked why, I lied that I heard sounds. That was easy.

And one thing I really like about them is that they don't even care what happens behind. Just like that we went!

We had to find water and some light where no one could see us.

I saw an out of order bathroom in the corner of a floor. I told you I can't remember the floor because it's so big! It was perfect!

Any way when I entered, Percy and Nico stopped and looked at each other.

"What?" I asked. They pointed towards the door. I peeped and it said GIRLS BATHROOM

"No no no. you are not taking us in." Nico said backing away "Awkward"

"Better place? I am not coming in there!" Percy widened his eyes like it was Haunted."I have had enough to do with it!"

"Oh come on, is not like you have never entered a girls room seaweed brain!" I protested.

PERCY'S POV

True, but that was an emergency! If I didn't go, Luke would have killed us on spot!

But I couldn't explain this to her. Because she dragged us inside in spite of our protests!

"Fine!" I yelled

"What are you doing here? To hurt me? Poor Myrtle always getting picked on" I heard a sobbing girl's voice. I looked at Annabeth and one glance, I ran to the door with Nico. I was trying to open the door knob.

But she held us so tight we couldn't even move!

"Annabeth, there is someone inside!" Both of us yelled.

That was when a ghost of a girl with pony tails and spectacles came outside.

"Ghost!?" Nico yelled. "You are supposed to be in the underworld!" Nico stopped fidgeting

"Oh, I rather stay here. So who are you?" She flew between Nico and me. "you are boys!"

"Oh, they won't give you any trouble. We uh need to do something. This is Percy and Nico. I am Annabeth" She gestured and the ghost didn't seem to mind.

"Oh….so none of you came to talk to me" she started sobbing again.

I felt sorry for this girl. She was alone in this bathroom where no one would come and visit her. FOR SURE.

"Oh, it won't take much time. Just a little water which I, uh and sunlight. Maybe after that. Ok? This is important" I said so that she would stop crying. My ears were getting deaf.

"Really?" she flew and sat next to me.

"Uh, sure." I answered.

"You can take that side" she motioned toward a door which entered a huge room.

"BAD" I said as Annabeth glared at me.

"Hey come on, I'm serious. Some god is totally going to blow me up for this!"

"Hey, you are not the only one!" Nico bumped on me.

"Can you boys keep quiet for some time?!" Annabeth came in front and raised her hands in front of us. She looked like a referee in a boxing match stopping us from hitting each other, which otherwise also we would not.

I don't know but I just feel like I have done something wrong from the time I saw myself as Nico's greatest fear. It just doesn't seem right.

"I think you can do what you did to Clarisse that time" Annabeth suggested.

That was one of my good memories. The time the toilet blasted and all the water fell on her. I actually beat that bully. Well now she isn't so much like that…

Nico laughed and Annabeth backed as I gestured towards a toilet seat. I furrowed my eyes.

"Yeah need a lot of concentration for this!" Nico chuckled

"Hey!" I protested.

"Not now! It is two to seven now" Annabeth urged.

It was unused which was GOOD. The pressure was so much that the seat broke. The water splashed out in front of a small hole in the wall and made a beautiful rainbow.

"Well, drachma?" Annabeth asked as Nico digged inside his pocket and got a golden coin.

He tossed it into the rainbow and said "O goddess Iris, Please accept my offering, show me Rachel, oracle in camp half blood."

The rainbow shimmered and within no time I saw a girl crying her head out. Rachel was constantly murmuring to herself. Her eyes were blood shot and I could see that she was in her cave.

"Rachel? What happened?" I asked concerned. I went forward. I couldn't forget the fact that she had a crush on me and suddenly claimed that I was a distraction, when she understood she was the next oracle.

She looked up and I saw her face. She was covered with tears running all over. Her hair was all messed up. Her hands were shaking. It was a dreadful sight.

Annabeth and Nico edged forward, "Something is wrong. What is it? Rachel?!" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, Percy I couldn't do anything! I am so sorry!" She blinked and tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You didn't do anything wrong!" I said.

"Percy, I'm sorry. They know y-your fatal f-flaw now!" I nodded knowingly.

"You know and you didn't tell us?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"That is what I saw in my ball" I said firmly "Well, I didn't tell you because YOU would get worried"

"A-and did you ever think how they knew it?" Rachel continued wiping her tears.

"I did but-, Do you know?" I asked widening my eyes.

"I do." She said stiffly weeping more.

"Who?" I asked gently

"Percy, I'm sorry. It was all my fault! I am such a stupid. I told it. I the –" I cut in

"Rachel, Its ok-"

"It's not ok, you fool! You know they will use that as a weapon! I told them you were there! I told them you were the son of Poseidon! Is that ok! Don't try making me feel better!" She shot up with anger.

"Why? There can't be a reason without you're doing, I mean you're the oracle right?" Nico piped up.

"They came in my dreams" She wiped her face, "They tortured me till I told them! I couldn't get up, I was stuck! I would have died a few times without breath! Still, I didn't. I didn't till the end. But I couldn't stay up." She banged her head on the table.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled

"They appeared at times and threatened me! I tried to forget it.. b-but they just kept coming. I told them they would never catch hold of you! B-but they said they already did! They tricked me! They told they would leave you only if I told. S-so I did, I did it. Please forgive me P-percy. It is my fault you are in trouble!" She looked up and covered her eyes. Her hands shaking more than ever.

"It's not your fault, they did threaten you. You kept up till the end. But you did it for me Rachel. It's not a problem you need to cry over. We can take care, don't worry. No one blamed you, Cheer up!"

She furrowed her eyebrows. And closed her eyes.

"You are not the Rachel who used to act like a statue in public places, you are not the Rachel who sneeked up, you are not the Rachel who hit Kronos with a COMB a-and you certainly are not the Rachel who used to go out with me." I protested. I glanced back at Annabeth who just seemed to nod like _Go on.._

"Rachel you are one of the bravest girls I have seen" Nico went forward. "See I would have done the same when I was in your situation. You were like an angry Minotaur, Yes I'm saying it, till the end! That's great!"

"Rachel come back to yourself. Be the girl who used to argue with me!" Annabeth added.

"Now, Now I'm tired of girl fights! There! I see a smile, Wipe your tears, wash your face. Be cool. Now I think we'll be seeing you quite soon from now." I said when everyone laughed even Rachel.

"That's not it, there's a prophecy

_Darkness may rise and release fright_

_From a beloved a secret let go_

_Wands and Swords will together fight_

_Rise or fall of heroes_

_Going on almost close to deaths_

_Broken hearts caused by threats"_

"Well, that's as confusing as always" Nico let a sigh

"Well, I know you can do it" Rachel ran her fingers through her red hair and in seconds it was alright.

"We will" I said as she smiled.

"So how is it going on there?" Annabeth asked

"I didn't tell Chiron yet, Otherwise everything is as it is"

I heard a voice calling Rachel, "well I need to go" AS she waved her hand in front of the rainbow, "Bye" And she was gone.

I gestured the water to a sink.

"That was terrifying" Annabeth said open mouthed as we left the room.

"Done?" I heard Myrtle "That was not short of course"

"Sorry, we wouldn't trouble you anymore" I said

As she brushed her hair she said,"No,no,no I was just waiting for you. You see I'm very lonely. No one comes here and if they do, they just run away or tease me"

"Oh…that's very sad" I said. Annabeth and Nico raised their eyebrows at me. They shot a twisted smile at me like _good joke._

"Indeed" she said. "So which are you going to do?"

"None. I am going to sit and talk..." I smiled at Annabeth who was like _What the- What is wrong with him? _

"Really! That's so sweet of you!" She jumped

"Never mind.. Just think I'm a good friend of yours'. If you really want anything, you know I'm there"

"Oh, thanks."

"So do you know about many people in this school?" I asked

"Yes. A lot but.." She said looking down

"Harry potter?..." I asked

Annabeth and Nico gave a sigh and mouthed _oh…_

"Oh surely,! Everyone knows him. He was the boy who lived… He escaped You-know-who when he was very small. You know, he also comes and visits with his friends sometimes" She said dreamily

"You know you-know-who?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Uh, no but I did when I lived. He is gaining power and my,my he was one of the people responsible for my death.." She answered

"Oh… So cruel of him to kill you. I was just wondering, how did you die?" Annabeth added

"Oh.. Pathetic death. The basilisk which Harry Potter killed, Killed me.." She said blowing her nose.

"Do you know how they are raising now?" Nico questioned.

"His death eaters take care of him-"

"Do you know anyone who is a death eater?"

"Um I do not know him, but it is known that Lucius Malfoy was a supporter of him but when he got defeated he claimed that he was never going to his side again. Usually death eaters don't give out their identities. But Him everyone knows. His son is just as bad as him.."

"Why isn't he actually attacking anybody now, here in Hogwarts?" I asked

"Oh.. That is because he has not gained full power and because Head master Dumbledore is here. It is said that he is very scared of sir. Why are you asking me all this?"

"We're just new and we read the newspaper about something similar. You seem to know many things! You're totally smart." I winked "good seeing you...-" I said

"Oh never mind you're always welcome to come here, see you soon!" She went bright red.

"Don't you ever come out?" I asked and arranged my face so that it looked like I was pouting.

"Very rarely. I told you many people don't like me." She said as she flew right above me.

"Ok then. I guess another time?" I said as I closed the door

"Percy? Since when did you become smart?" Annabeth asked as we came out.

"That doesn't matter now, the reason he won't kill us right away is because he still sees chance that we are going to join him…" I said

"And that Dumbledore is here. Till he is here we are safe.." Nico pointed out.

"And Draco's father was once a death eater so we need to keep an eye on him" Annabeth added.

"All I know is Harry may seem silent but he did escape Voldemort. We should not take him easy" I said.

"The ghost might be knowing about Voldemort because she seemed to be a victim." Annabeth said.

"Right, so we can get a lot of info from her, plus she says she doesn't come out which is an advantage. No one would know if she is lonely. She can hold importance, especially when Percy's there.." Nico grinned

"Hey, the main reason I said that was so that you know, she would believe us, Trust us. Nothing else wise girl" I raised my hands like I was surrendering.

We walked through the empty staircase. It seemed empty but I could hear footsteps. "Can you hear that?" I asked

"What?" Both of them asked in unison.

"I think someone is following us" I said as I turned the other side. I kept my hand ready in my pocket.

After a few moments of silence we continued to walk.

We were just in time for the feast. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting and chatting closely.

"Hi!" Annabeth greeted.

"WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE GO MISSING?!" They asked together.

**So that's the most I can type. Thanks. Don't forget to review and Polls are open till the next update…. And Percy's pet is coming in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! New chapter. Please give your opinions for the past question. Polls are open.**

**Demigod professor? Cool idea. Sure but I have a way of putting it. It'll be cool.**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

"Are you sure we can find them?" I asked as we walked through the staircases, hidden under Harry's cloak.

"We have to…" Ron said.

"He's right, they might seriously be in some trouble." Harry said straitening himself.

"Wait look…" I heard footsteps and turned. I saw them! They were walking slowly up the staircase talking seriously.

"Brilliant Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

I covered his mouth, "Don't shout Ron!"

"Well you are shouting now!" HE argued.

"Ron, shut up!" I said.

"You first!" He said

"Both of you, Stop fighting. Don't you ever have other things to do?" Harry yelled.

"shh…" I said. He was right, we can't be fighting when they are in trouble. I saw shadows pass by, "Here they come" I said.

We followed them up. Unusually they were silent. Nico was stiff, never known why?

Annabeth? She was her always. Calculating something like it was very important.

Percy….huh! He looked so cute clutching his stomach.

He just has these very intimidating eyes which at times were warm and sometimes full of fury. He has these small beads that hang on his neck which look so adorable.

He hit Draco for me. What more can I expect. And he didn't fall for those girls!

The things I really like, is he is not so serious and he is definitely very funny. He does not have a bad temper.

The most important is he really seems reliable and trustworthy.

He is really brave. He is- He suddenly turned and said, "Guys do you hear that?"

God they really were hearing voices.

"Harry, see…." I pointed

"Hmmm." He answered. That wasn't even an answer! Boys are so frustrating sometimes…

We ran fast to see what they are doing. They waited seriously. And the only person in the world who keeps his hand in the pocket during trouble is Percy.

They waited like they were expecting some attack. After a few minutes of silence they continued. They didn't seem to do anything.

The only words I caught is STUPID, WATER, LONELY, JOIN. Stupid-water-lonely-join? What?

Never mind.

"I think they are heading to the Great hall" I said

"No use they are going to waste the food anyways!" Ron grumbled

"Ron, why do you always think about FOOD!" I asked

"BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY!" he said. And as if it was the cue, his stomach grumbled.

"Oh Ron you are so-" I was cut in by Harry

"He's right Hermione-" I shot up with anger

"Always be on his side!"

"Hermione I'm talking sense. If they find we are not there, they would obviously know that we are up to something"

"Fine!" It would really need a lot of lying if we don't.

We past them silently and ran into the hall, Just in time to dine. We took of the cloak and sat opposite to Ginny who looked at Harry and asked, "Where did you go this time?"

"Oh, Snape confiscated my, my homework! Yea so we went to get it." Harry lied.

She narrowed her eyes but she finally bought it.

Ron started digging into his food like his whole life would go if he didn't eat now!

Harry kept furrowing his eyes.

"Open up, Harry!" I exclaimed

"yea, you're totally hiding something from us" Ron said as he finished drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Nothing, Something really important, but I just can't remember it well." Harry clutched his fingers

"What is it about?" I bent closer.

"It was something about the-" He couldn't complete.

Annabeth came in and said, "HI"

Percy and Nico followed and seated themselves opposite to us. I was fed up. The only thing which came in my mind was, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Apparently Harry and Ron thought the same thing because, Nico swayed back, Annabeth raised her eyebrows and Percy jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But seriously we are not going to buy any lame answer this time" I said

"I told you so right…" Annabeth said.

"Look, are you hearing sounds truly?" Harry asked raising his eye brows

"Yes. But when we started following it. We could never hear it again." Nico urged.

"What kind of a sound? Where did you end up? Did you see something? Do you feel anything?" When I finished, only Annabeth was paying attention. Nico was busy looking ahead at the Raven Claw table. Percy was just looking around and eating his burger. HE drank his unusually blue colour coke and stretched. Annabeth noticed my gaze and stared at both of he saw me he said," What?"

"Well, I asked a lot of questions…" I didn't want to be rude but if I need my questions answered, this is the only way."Percy, Come on be serious" I said as I snapped in front of Nico.

"Um can you ask them again….?" He asked bending forward.

"Why?"

"Because we are totally ADHD" They both answered.

They are totally ADHD!

"Now see, this is really important. By chance have you seen any spiders?" Harry asked.

Annabeth jumped about ten feet away just as Ron let out a loud screech.

"What? Are you scared of spiders?" I asked. Wow! Never thought of that.

"No and yes.…Just promise me you aren't playing any trick with me!" Her voice shook more than ever.

"Hey, don't worry." Percy went forward and slowly but gently got her back to her seat."I'm there for you. If anything happens." He narrowed his eyes.

"My hands are clean!" Harry lifted his arms.

"If I hate s-spiders why am I going to play a prank on you."

Nico was just resting his head on his hand like nothing happened.

"Nico!" Percy shouted.

"Wh-what?!" He asked suddenly dropping his face on the plate.

"Ok now did it leave you anywhere?" I asked getting back to the topic.

"Did what lead us where?" Nico asked raising his arms dramatically.

"Ah!" Correction- Boys are both very silly and frustrating every time.

"See it just went on, but when we tried to follow it, it just stopped abruptly." Annabeth urged.

"Ok, did-"God why don't you let me finish my questions!

"Silence!" Dumbledore raised his hands and within seconds there was pin drop silence.

"First match Gryffindor and Slittherin Quidditch will be held next week. Good luck! Now flutter away my students!" Dumbledore acts so much weird sometimes.

"Sorry guys but uh" Annabeth motioned towards Dumbledore.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

We went up to Dumbledore's office after that.

I can't believe his password was lemon sherbet. I mean he was the head master and yet gave some very silly password.

I would have fainted. It was beautiful. Stuff was scattered everywhere and oo a phoenix was sitting on a nest looking absolutely majestic. Crystal balls and the same hat that sorted me. Wands and portraits. Flowers and a bird bath type of thing. It was the best utilised space anyone can see. It was just fantastic.

"I have been awaiting you" HE appeared from behind a huge table.

"Sir?" We all said together.

"Would you like a chocolate frog?" He asked

"We're good professor "We answered

"I just wanted to ask you, Is there anything you want to tell me?"

There's a lot but I can't possibly tell it all to him.

"No sir" I answered.

"If there is anything you seem strange about, report to me" He said as he caught the frog.

"Are you sure there is nothing?"

"Yes sir" Nico answered.

"You see, I can give you aid if there really is some kind of problem" He urged.

"Sir, we're doing well but in case we are giving you any trouble. We'll surely keep up to your expectations" Percy said. Since when did he use such formal English!

"Trouble no no no. You are doing a favour for us. Just remember that they are raising very quick right now"

"Yes sir. We will try harder" I answered

"Well then, hurry to your cabins. Good luck on your studies." He waved his hand and the door opened

We just gathered together and went along the passage to the Gryffindor house. We saw the trio and hurried to them. Percy, me and- Where's Nico? "Where did Nico go?" Ron read my mind.

Percy winked and looked back only to see him talking to Luna.

**NICO'S POV**

"Oh, hi" I said as Luna walked past me reading a book.

"Hey Nico" She greeted. I felt like I was floating in mid-air.

"So what are you doing?" I asked. What should I say?!

"Just reading a book. Want to see?" She asked gently as she shoved the book to me.

"I would love to but I'm dyslexic" I said rather embarrassed.

"What's dyslexic?" she asked. I took a-back." I haven't heard of anything like that here"

"Oh, see. Um we are from the human world right? So some of us can't read things properly. This condition is called dyslexia."

"Oh, how would it be?" She asked eyes glittering.

I rolled my eyes and spun my head like I was dizzy. "Like this"

She laughed. Wow, her hair flew in the wind, her grey eyes warm and twinkling like the stars. She looked so beautiful.

"Well, so I can try" I opened the book and read, " Feli of gimac ginbes"

She smiled, "Well it's Life of magic beings"

I ran my hand through my hair, I felt my face on fire.

"I can help you in your books, if you want"

"Really? That would be great! Thanks" That seemed so sweet.

"No problem, It's my pleasure" She bowed lightly and I laughed.

"Oh come on…"

"So I think I will see you, tomorrow?"

"Yea sure, anytime" I said as I tripped over a stair and fell.

"Are you ok?" She hurried

"Yes I am, ok see you soon, bye" I said as I ran.

I saw my buddies and the trio just getting inside the entry to the dorm.

"Wait up!" I shouted as I went through the small space between the portrait and the entrance.

As I sat on a chair next to the fire Percy saw my face and raised an eyebrow.

Oh god. I shouldn't be like this. I mean a son of Hades? No.

I jumbled my face which made me look like I was frowning but Percy winked.

"Hey, you know what? I do not know the alien language you are speaking…" Annabeth came past me.

"Nothing" I said and Percy whistled like nothing happened.

"Well you people should finish your work now, Professor Snape has given tons" Hermione sat.

"Uh, we don't kn-"Percy started.

"Doesn't matter, here" She handed Percy hers. Well that was nice but Harry and Ron widened their mouth as wide as to let an egg through.

"Really?" his lopsided smile appeared on his face and sure enough she giggled. This girl has been acting really, I don't know, to us. Specially Percy.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione show me…." Ron pleaded.

"Me too" Harry ran "This is a very rare incident"

"Why? What happened?" Percy asked standing up.

"Nothing they are just exaggerating" Hermione replied with hatred.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron protested.

"Oh I see…" Annabeth smiled.

"Well do you need it" She went closer to him.

"Yes I do! But I think it-"I raised my hand.

"Great!" she kept it on the table near Percy and hurried off.

"Ok.. That was um, no words" Percy wiped imaginary tears.

Soon I completed. Man she wrote about two rolls! It would have been easier if I did not have dyslexia!

I felt really worked up so I got up and stretched. I went upstairs leaving them to write it.

I saw Ron moaning about how much work he had to do.

Harry was in high spirits. He kept talking about something called Quidditch. It ended up being football with six goal posts and my dad only knows why they keep such strange names for everything here.

I went to sleep almost immediately. Unusually I didn't have any dream. Neither a good one nor a bad one. It all just seemed empty.

I opened my eyes. It all seemed normal. The curtain around the bed, window sill and rather dark room with snoring room mates.I turned on my bed and closed my eyes.

It didn't change at all. I was in this place which was totally black. It was like I was in some box. No vision at all.

Well I like darkness but it just seemed…..different.

I just relaxed. Took in a deep breath and slept. I seemed to be in a corner of that room. Just darkness is all I saw. But still I could sense a presence in the room.

After quite some time I heard a sound BANG!

Suddenly it was bright and I could see a mild shadow of a person.

It was a girl for sure. She had a bow and arrow. She had short hair and she was looking very fierce.

She came into vision. Thunder struck and there she stood, the daughter of Zues and Hunter of Artemis- Thalia

She stood shining in the light which came through a large hole. Apparently she came through that. "Who's there?!" She yelled

I got the first glimpse of this place. It was this room sort of thing which was filled with all sorts of stuff from wands to skulls. There were curtains around which looked really creepy because they had no need there. This place was shattered. When people say the roof is falling down, this is the actual example of it.

Thalia was analysing whatever she saw. She walked around touching various things. Something fell. As she bent down to pick it up, in a flash of a second a green light passed her. That was it I woke up.

Percy stood in front of me. He was sweating. His hair was untidy and he looked totally out of mood.

"Thalia" He said. I got up immediately and nodded.

"Get up now, later." He looked around" Not the right place"

"Right" I said softly and headed to the bathroom.

TIME SKIP

**PERCY'S POV**

That was a really put-down dream. Thalia is one of my best friends and I just can't bear seeing her in trouble. I know she is daughter of Zues and don't ever try messing with her. The next day you might find yourself as ash.

I'm pretty sure she would have survived.

Rachel and Thalia. Two people already. We need to warn camp.

I took a seat near Annabeth and Nico at the Gryffindor table.

"Did you get it?" I asked silently to Annabeth.

"I don't know Percy. It just seems so-so cruel of them" She almost wept. Thalia was like her family, she and Luke got her to camp.

"Don't worry she's going to be ok" Nico leaned.

"I know that…but two things in one day? That's just unimaginable. Imagine the number of people this whole week" she looked up and caught my eyes.

There was so much of pain in her face. Her eyes were working faster than usual. She looked dead serious.

I went up to her and spread my arms around. She pressed her face against my shoulder. "I just can't believe it Percy" she cried

"Calm down. Everything will be ok." I ran my fingers through her hair. She tightened her grip.

"You're the only one I can rely on Percy" she looked into my eyes. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't go away from me, I can't bear another dream"

"Hey, we're together and will be." I said. I leant over and kissed her. She was the only thing that mattered to me now.

I gently separated and whispered, "Get your spirits up." I cleared her face from those dreadful tears and all the worry I could evaporate "We have to work together"

"I don't want to admit it Percy, but I am scared"

"I am there for you. We are there for you." I glanced at Nico "There is no way I am ever going to let them touch my Annabeth" I got her to a seat.

I looked at Nico. He was miserable. He looked down and I could see his wet eyes. He was crying. He didn't have anyone for him. I won't let that happen.

"Hey Nico" He ignored "Look at me"

"What?!" he looked in through my eyes.

"Nico you can't think like that. You think we don't care about you?"

"I never said anything like that" he looked away "Don't assume things"

"Well we are there for you. We are a team!" I held his hand.

"I know. Just leave me alone" He said

"That's one thing I won't do. Nico we start this together we end this together" I smiled.

"Right so what's first?" He asked

"We need to warn camp. At this rate…" Annabeth didn't complete.

"Forget about it now. Eat up. I really want to taste this Pumpkin juice, I heard it's really cool. So what class do we have first?" I asked.

"I guess it's free for now" Annabeth said as she lifted the timetable.

"Well lets go and relax then" I said as we went back to the Gryffindor house.

We saw harry carrying a broom stick? But that broom was awesome. Maybe that was the flying broom. "Wow" I said as Harry went outside.

**So….. please review and answer the question. Fav or follow if you like it. Give suggestions and sorry Next chapter Mrs 'o leary ok? :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello one and all. I would like to tell you all that this story is a mix of all years ok. I hope its ok with you…..**

**HARRY'S POV**

Percy and Nico went really early today. Almost no one would be that early in the Great hall.

Anyway I met them at the entrance to the house" Wow" Percy said and I grinned.

"Firebolt. Cool right?" I said winking.

"Man! This is absolutely fabulous!" Nico exclaimed.

"Oh Gods, this can fly really high and really fast because of its swift body, It can-"Annabeth was explaining but I was too busy for all that.

"Sorry guys I need to go to practice, what say I give you a ride on this later?" I asked.

"Totally!" They said together. But immediately Percy's and Nico's face fell.

"Ok then see you later" I said.

I hurried to the quidditch pitch. We went outside into the blazing sun. I saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the chairs, cheering.

I set up into the air.

I loved flying and will love it always.

I should thank Draco for this. If he hadn't thrown the remembrall I wouldn't have gotten into the team.

I cut across in mid-air avoiding a bludger. "Nice one Harry" Fred shouted from the back ground.

"Thanks!' I yelled.

My broom is one of the best brooms. The main reason I have it is because of Sirius Black, my god father. Yea the criminal, but trust me he's not!

As I was flying, I saw a dark figure run with in. It looked really big.

There I saw it. Was it a Grim? But it was Huge. A big black dog or something was looking out from the woods.

Goodness sake it came running into the court. I saw it clearly this time.

A black furred something with fangs and claws. It had red eyes and was bigger than a tank! It was seriously scary!

"Look out" I shouted as Katie Bell was just a meter away from it.

It growled. It sounded very loud. Enough to wake up everyone in Hogwarts.

Everyone started raising their wands I was just about to mutter a spell to tie it when something very strange happened.

A student hurried into the pitch.

Percy Came running from the entrance shouting, "Don't do anything to her! Mrs 'O Leary!"

The monster jumped towards Percy. "Watch out!" But it ended up licking him enough to make him wet. He was actually dry a minute before, after the dog licked him, but when he looked at us, He widened his eyes and got wet.

"Don't raise your wands. She's my pet" He turned to her right as Nico and Annabeth started gasping next to him." If you do-"he stopped. He looked like he wouldn't mind to kill.

"Mrs 'o Leary?" Nico asked. She affectionately shook her head on him.

"Why did you come here?" Annabeth asked as she scratched under her neck.

"Annabeth later." I heard Percy whisper.

"Ada girl, come let's get you somewhere." He said as Mrs o' Leary pounced on Percy. He fell to his back. "Whoa! Happy seeing you too girl. But we should really go"

He dragged her to the forest. Wait that was forbidden forest!

"Wait!" I screamed," Your pet?"

"Problem with that?" Nico asked.

"No" I answered. He looked absolutely dangerous. Good not to risk.

Just in time Dumbledore and all the other teachers came out looking very surprised at Percy.

Percy immediately turned.

Annabeth and Nico stood still. Their mouth and Eyes the same size.

" . Will you explain what all this is about?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Yes professor. She's my pet from my school." He looked at Dumbledore, furrowing his eyes. But he looked very confident and did not look a bit scared.

"Well how did she get here?" Snape asked coming forward. He looked even surprised than the others. He eyed suspiciously at the three of them.

"I don't know "Percy answered frankly. But I could see a tinge of something else in his tone.

"Well we can't keep him here, He's dangerous." McGonagall said

"But professor, He's tamed, I completely assure you that he won't cause any trouble here. I swear on the ri- so." He was about to say something but he immediately swayed it away. What was it?

"How can you, be sure?" Snape asked.

"Sir, I have been with her for years. She's a good girl, aren't you?" She cuddled Percy.

"She won't harm anybody unless I tell her or anyone else like Nico or Annabeth who are close to her tell her. Or if she knows that the person is not trustable." He ran his hands through her fur.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Please professor, don't harm her. I will try sending her back to school. Till then I can seriously take care of her" He pleaded.

"Fine you have taken responsibility of managing her, if anything happens what will you do?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Sir, I know nothing will happen and if at all, it is me you have to blame" He said straightening his back. I appreciate Percy's confidence, but managing a monster is not easy. On the other hand how did he get a pet monster?! He was fully determined that he could do it.

"Very well, you may keep him in the custody of Hagrid. You may visit him when you need him" Dumbledore concluded.

"Thank you sir" He let out a deep breath and grinned. He looked up at the sky and said," Thank you" I never know why he does that.

The next minute Mrs 'o Leary was covered by three students.

Hagrid came a minute later," Big boy eh? Look magnificent there. Never seen 'em"

"Take good care of him professor" Annabeth said.

"Professor? No no call me Hagrid" He said

"Thanks, Hagrid. Bye Mrs 'o Leary. Yea and I can get her extra-large dog biscuits by the evening" Percy said.

"Sure, 'an do" He laughed and took her away.

The Gryffindor team came down and watched as Percy gave his final hug.

"Taming her was a good job?" I asked when I neared Percy.

"Of course! You don't know the number of time she saved us!" Nico exclaimed

"Wow! Then good job there" I said

"Oh, we didn't tame her" Annabeth said

"She was a gift" Percy said looking into the sky.

Professor McGonagall kept muttering to herself about how ridiculous this was. Dumbledore sang his favourite song and went on out of the pitch. All the other teachers cleared.

As all of them went, Snape remained.

"Mr Jackson I would like a word with you in my office. You two too" He pointed at Annabeth and Nico.

"What are you looking at potter? Don't you have classes? You might be late." He growled and that was it, no Quidditch practice. We didn't even fly less than 2 minutes.

"Sir but we have to practice" Angelina protested.

"No buts. You may go" He ordered.

"Yes sir" we all said as we walked out of the pitch.

I saw Ron and Hermione waiting for me outside.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Percy's pet." I replied

"That thing is Percy's pet!?" She asked quite shocked.

"It was totally wicked, harry" Ron jumped

"I know but the thing is, Hadgrid said that he hasn't seen creatures like that. Plus it just can't appear here in Hogwarts. And it came so far to meet Percy who was cuddled by it. It is surely dangerous."

"Well now what happened" Hermione asked as we saw Percy, Nico and Annabeth taken by Snape.

"I don't know, Snape said that he wanted to talk to them in his office" I said

"Then, surely there is something terribly wrong" Ron said.

"Cloak again?" I asked

"No way, we have class now!" Hermione protested

"Please Hermione" Ron pleaded

"No!" Hermione turned and walked away.

**PERCY'S**

"Mrs 'O Leary!" I heard a loud growl. "Definitely Mrs 'O Leary." I ran out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I heard it far away. There I saw her. In the stadium surrounded by many wizards raising their wands at her.

If they hurt her, I don't know what I am going to do.

I saved her eventually but that doesn't stop me from getting caught.

That DADA teacher, what's his problem?

Why does he care if I have a monster pet?

He took me took his office. Great!

On the way I saw harry grumbling with some unusual cloth in his hand.

"Keep moving" Snape ordered.

"We are, grease mop" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately he caught it.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Get in!" He opened the door of his office.

We did and he slammed the door so hard my ears went WEE!

"Ok…that was…hard" Annabeth said.

"Too hard!" Nico silently said as he shook his head and clasped his ears with his hands.

Snape started to speak. No sit down. No do you want anything. Nothing

"Where are you from?" He asked just turning his head at us.

We looked at each other. I forgot and so did Nico. But Annabeth had it under control.

"Castle Hecate bo-"This dude interrupted

"Don't lie" He warned.

"Sir but-"

"Where are you from?" HE repeated

"Castle Heca-"We repeated.

I think he got frustrated, because he changed the question." Who are you?"

"I'm Percy" I said, "I'm Annabeth" And Nico said, "I'm Ni-"

"I know who you are! Who are you meant by which creature are you?!"

"Excuse me?" I held my heart and opened my mouth like I was offended.

Annabeth and Nico laughed.

"Impertinent children!" Snape scolded.

"Well then, we are humans…duh!" Annabeth said, "But technically we were evolved from monkeys actually." She didn't stop laughing.

Making fun of a teacher is really bad but I just can't help it. We answered what we are supposed to!

"You are still monkeys!" he yelled

"I know who you really are" He said

"Of course, we just told you" Nico chuckled.

he ignored and said," What was the monster doing here"

"We don't know" I said stiffly.

"Oh, you don't know. Ok. But why do you care for a monster, Jackson? Best plan for killing us huh?"

"What do you mean killing you!? She's my PET. I saved her, that's it. Keep your Nose out of other people's business." I raised my voice. Annabeth held my hand to a stop.

"You do not talk to me like that" He bent forward nearing me. "Besides no one has a pet Hell Hound. Nevertheless use them besides killing"

"How many times do we have to tell that we have NO IDEA of what rubbish you are saying!? How do you know she is a hell hound? She or we are no threat to your kind." I banged the table with my fists in anger.

"I was once like you." He said with hatred

"I don't understand" Nico said

"You won't. You don't know the things I went through in my life."

I rolled my eyes. This man is getting through my nerves.

"So" Nico asked a meaningful question.

"What are you doing here, then?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"We came to study" Annabeth answered quickly.

"Really?" He looked at me and Nico "doesn't look so. More like to fight"

I wanted to drown this man right away. What is his problem!?

"Go now. 25 points from Gryffindor for your impertinence." He growled

"I don't care how great you are." He looked at me with hatred when I was leaving. Was that fright in him?

I glared at him and went outside. I slammed the door and walked away as fast as I can. I wanted water. This man really tensed me up.

Who is he really….. What did he mean like he was us? No one here knows about Hell hounds. Nevertheless know about me. It just seem so…..weird.

**That's it. I brought Mrs 'o Leary as I promised. :D. Give some suggestions and don't forget to review. Fav or follow if you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am really so sorry. Partly because I did not even update and partly because someone pointed out that I used a he for Mrs 'O Leary ( Percy's pet hell hound from Daedalus- Labyrinth) It might be a mistake but still im sorry. And all the other stupid errors I made. Slytherin, yeah I got it.**

**I was just looking through the First series of Percy Jackson and I happened to see that Antaeus (you know who he is right? The wrestler type person Percy battled with in the labyrinth?) Anyway I just saw the he was a son of Poseidon and Gaia!? **

**IKR Weird…..**

**Thanks to all the people who fave or followed and most importantly read this story. You have given me a great sum of hope and courage.**

**So anyway here's the chapter**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Like I said. This Percy has two extremes.

He is totally ignorant sometimes and doesn't even care about what happens. Even if the world is falling

He becomes totally angry and frustrated and doesn't mind to do anything, even hurt somebody. He is like in an "I DON'T CARE!" Mood.

He went to the extent of going right to the Great hall, Taking about six glasses of water and pouring it right on him on his face. Is he crazy?!

"Hey Percy!" I called out. Of course the angry Percy didn't listen.

"Oi" Ron called. Nope. Harry went forward and tapped his shoulder. Percy immediately turned and put his hand inside his pocket, Why?, looking absolutely furious.

"Ok….. I was just going to say sorry" Harry said slowly backing away.

"For what?" Percy said, his anger decreasing mildly. "Sorry didn't know it was you"

"For raising our wands' at your pet" Percy bent his back and rolled his eyes. "Its ok, you didn't hurt her anyway. That's….cool." He waved his hand in front of him like it was ok.

"You missed transfiguration" I hurried to him.

"Oh yeah. I don't blame me, blame Snape!" He grumbled.

Well he seriously was in a bad mood.

"I am sorry, what did Snape do?" Harry asked.

"Oh sticks, Harry" Thunder rumbled, though the sky was clear "How do you even have a teacher like that?" He shuddered.

"I know!" Ron raised his hands above his head. "Head weight!"

"Full of hatred" Annabeth added. " Like he dislikes everyone in this world!"

"Well he sure does" Nico frowning "Ugh"

"So what happened?" Harry laughed "You hate him soo much"

Percy opened his mouth, bent closer, raising his wand at Harry's chest. Harry widened his eyes.

"If you do it again, you don't know what I will do. Don't even try. A million points from Gryffindor!" He muttered and took a hand and swept his hair out of his face. He gave an intense glare at Harry as if looking through his sole. He made a chattering expression with his mouth, narrowing his eyes.

"Presenting Professor Snape, played by Perseus Jackson!" Nico raised his hands dramatically.

"That's how" Annabeth said laughing.

"Bloody hell that was remarkably right!" Ron erupted with laughter as Percy lowered his wand, Gave Harry a hand, pulled him up and bowed.

"Congrats Percy, for completing first level of acting by showcasing an incredible performance of Snape!" Harry sighed and clapped.

"You do know you're still wet…" I said stopping his laughter. Apparently he just realised. He shrugged. "Why did you actually."

"Nothing, habits" Annabeth said quickly.

"He pours water when he needs to calm down" Nico glowered.

"I think I need to go and change…." He started " What do we have next?"

He squinted at his Time Table. "HARMLES? Is that even a class?"

"What? Show!" Annabeth asked as she snatched the piece of parchment from his hands. Fortunately she took less time. I don't know why I kept so quiet without telling them. Letting them guess. "Silly its CHARMS." She said rubbing Percy's hair.

"Well I think we'll meet you there?" he asked tugging the time table inside his robes.

"Five minutes?" Nico pleaded. Surely this wasn't the Nico who stared at Harry like he was a criminal.

"But that depends how many stair cases we need to go…" Annabeth sighed." I Love your school, but can you make it less confusing!" She stated.

We smiled," Not a problem" I told her the directions and they ran out.

I got confused when I saw that a minute ago, where Percy stood, was completely…dry. Yes….odd. I had a tingling feeling in my head. It happened usually when I was thinking.

Is it possible? I need to research. I think I was frowning because Ron asked, "Missing him huh?"

"Ron!" I chased him out "I am not going to leave you!"

"Help me Harry!" He shouted "Devil behind me!"

"You!"

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Percy!" Nico roared.

"What?!" He jumped

"Way to blow your cover!' I yelled.

"What?! I didn't know they were there!" He reasoned

"I am not going to take that damn answer" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah?Well then don't ask the damn questions" He said raising an eyebrow, smirking

"Can somebody tell me what the damn things you are doing" Nico asked.

We laughed, "We need to get to the damn class" Percy said as he continued walking.

"And learn the damn magic" Nico grumbled.

Sometimes I really think Percy is lucky that he gets to keep himself dry all the time. He can even heal himself.

But at times I think Athena does not have that power, Don't mistake me, I am one of the people that believe knowledge is the best weapon but seriously can't we have some power like we get healed if we have a…..book or dictionary or something.

It just isn't fair!

"So….. Take your seat wise girl" Percy pressed my shoulder. He was standing in front of me in a very weird looking class room, to my surprise it was thought by a goblin.

He sat beside me. I looked at his wand.

It really looked beautiful studded with pearl. He spun it in his hand. "Don't make me jealous" I warned.

He beamed. I shouldn't have said that because he swished and twirled, threw it up in the air and caught it, blabbered something and flipped it.

I sighed "stop it" I snatched it away causing him to pout.

"Oh shut up!" Nico snickered.

By the time, everyone came. The trio approached us. They opened their mouths, "That was fast! Too fast actually" Harry said as he sat near Percy.

"Are we not?" Percy pouted like a baby getting scolded by someone.

"No!" Harry chuckled

"Hey!" We said.

"Welcome class" Professor Flitwick said.

"Please take page 134(I just took a random no.)" Percy peered and Nico rolled his eyes.

"I can't read normal English, how do you expect me to read this…" Nico whispered.

"AGUAMENTI" Hermione announced. I looked at her gratefully.

"Everyone repeat Aguamenti"

"AGUAMENTI!. Doesn't aqua mean water?" Percy asked smiling.

"How did you know that?" I asked

"Latin" He whispered.

I nodded in reply.

"This charm is-" Professor started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"The charm can be used to create a spout of water from the tip of the wand. It can be used for a variety of purposes like putting off fires, drinking, cause damage, push things as it can be a thin line of water to an immensely powerful jet of water." She let out a deep breath. This girl would be an Athena girl. Nah!

Percy said, "Cool"

I couldn't help but laugh. He's so silly sometimes.

"Very well said, Ms Granger." Professor Flitwick said "Five points for Gryffindor"

This teacher might be…..small but he really is very nice and smart.

I saw that Blonde Draco making fun of him. I felt like I could smash his head. No wonder his dad was a death eater.

"Everybody now flick the wand and say the incantation" He said raising his own wand, letting a stream of fresh water flow through the tip of it.

I took mine out. I flicked it and cried "Aguamenti!"

Drops of water came. I mean DROPS. Poseidon is taking revenge!

"Aguamenti!" Percy yelled and a spout of water flowed from the tip of his wand. I watched in amazement. I know he is the son of Poseidon but still he actually did it!

"Very well done Mr Jackson" He patted his back" Five more points for Gryffindor"

Everybody cheered. Well not the slytherins. You should have looked at Draco's face!

Ron had a tough time. "Aguamanti!" He shouted. Nothing happened.

"It's not manti, Ron. It's menti. Aguamenti." I said helping

"Aguamenti!"He widened his eyes little water flowed making himself wet.

"Uh, Thanks" He said. "My pleasure" I said.

Well but he had to clean the desk…..

Time Skip

**NICO'S POV**

The rest of the day was quite the same. Boring as always. Oh Come on I should have got more than a few drops.

"What now?" I asked

"I am not attempting" Percy rolled his eyes. "I will faint if I see any more weird names"

"Dinner" Annabeth.

"What?! They teach us to eat?" Percy asked stunned.

"Yeah! We ought to get there! Oh shut up" Annabeth growled

"This was one day!" I sighed.

Percy stopped. He looked really different as if he was thinking, hey that would never happen.

"Guys, I really need to talk to you" Percy said. I thought he was bluffing but he looked serious.

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Snape" he said.

"He is not so important to be discussed" I grumbled" Come, I am Hungry"

"No Nico. Look, Snape…he knew what Mrs 'O Leary was" He said frowning

"So?"I asked impatiently

"So? How do you think a wizard will know Greek monsters? Nico?" Annabeth stated

"Yeah. The weird fact is that he did know me" Percy lowered.

"How can he? He is a wizard." I laughed "You are not so popular"

"Nico, stop laughing" Annabeth cautioned " He said he knew who we were"

"He knew where we were from." I started realizing

"He thought we came to battle" Percy added

"This can't be" I shook my head.

"No. He can" Annabeth said

"He can. Do you remember Demigods and wizards had a war. He knew we were and suspected us to fight this world. HE thought we were…. Spies" Percy told.

"But what did he mean he was like us" I asked.

Annabeth looked up. Her face neutral. I felt a bad taste."Snape is a demigod"

"Hey I don't… it cannot be possible" I disagreed. If I don't want anyone as a cousin or a half-brother it would be him.

"But who's?" I questioned

Annabeth waved it away."That doesn't matter now. We need to tell Chiron"

"We need to warn camp. We still didn't. It might be risky if we don't " Percy nodded.

He face palmed himself. "My stupid fatal flaw"

I heard my stomach grumble. Percy looked at me and raised an eye brow." Ok fine let's go"

We sat close to the trio. Luna was reading a book again. I waved as she saw me and she waved back.

Ok that's it. Son of Hades you are gonna get grounded if you do that again.

Everyone was talking about Quidditch. I think the Tournament is tomorrow.

Well there wasn't much to do. I saw Hermione eat Pomegranate. I stood stunned. Percy noticed my gaze and patted my back. He winked and said" that's all over"

I smiled "Thanks" Percy is sometimes very encouraging. He understands everyone's problem.

We took a little food and just after everyone got up, we burned it.

We gathered to the haunted bathroom. Again Annabeth pulled me in! This is totally not fair!

We didn't stop to talk. We gave Percy that duty. Yes!

We took Percy's help to make a sparkling rainbow. We dropped a drachma in saying "Chiron, Camp half-blood"

Annabeth quickly told Chiron all about this and Thalia.

"Was there really a half-blood named Snape? Chiron, he might ruin everything" Annabeth reassured.

"I might have to check. Stay calm. He might not be much trouble" He said stiffly.

"Two people Chiron, they are getting stronger. We cant possibly-" Annabeth was interrupted.

"Everything is possible my dear, till you have the determination." He encouraged

"Yes"She said

He smiled, "Impossible" he let out a sigh "It says I'm possible. So don't be depressed." He said

"So just tell the campers to be careful, Chiron" Annabeth said changing the topic.

"You need to be more. Keep your hopes up. If you need me you are free to call" He said"I will see if Snape was a camper, If he is, don't let anybody dangerous" He said

"Don't worry, Chiron. We will take care" Percy appeared.

"I have confidence, you will succeed, heroes" He said

"We will" I said

"Then I will need to talk to the campers now, I will be seeing you soon" He said.

"Yes" We said

"Well then " He waved and the image vanished.

"Good one done" Percy said.

"What did you get from her?" I pointed to the ghost.

"Nothing much, she complained a LOT. Once Tom Riddle's diary hit her. I don't know who that person is or what the hell is so exciting about that diary."

"That's it?" Annabeth asked.

"That's about it. See I got bored, I didn't listen and I came in" Percy said. "You do know I have ADHD and I donot know how to control it like some people" He looked at Annabeth.

"May be that's why some people call that person smart" She smiled.

We reached the Gryffindor common room and immediately crashed.

"Oi! Where were you?" Ron asked

"Snape" Percy answered.

"Oh…Well you know tomorrow is Quidditch. Right?" HE asked. He jumped up and down till Harry got him to his seat.

"Yeah." Annabeth answered.

"That's it? Yeah? No excitement? You're a monster!" Ron screamed.

"Sorry but you know, we are really tired. And I don't feel like shouting or screaming now." Nico clasped his ears.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow" Percy got up.

"Wait I'm coming." I called out.

Annabeth looked miserable. Percy smiled and mouthed "It's ok". He blinked. She let out a deep breath and turned to her room.

**PERCY'S POV**

My mind is racing like about 10 miles per minute. I just can't put it together after all the things happening around me.

I just slept. I can't do anything more. Very soon we are going to be in grave danger. That's all I can think about.

I was in my house. The little, furnished house in Manhattan. I lived with my mother and step dad Paul Blofis.

But it was unusually silent. I couldn't hear anything except a distant muttering.

I widened my eyes. "Mom!" I yelled no answer.

"Mom! Where are you? Blofis!" my breath started to get low.

I ran around to house opening all the doors and empty spot I could see. This is bad. It can't happen. Not to my Mother. I gulped.

"Mom!" I screamed.

I concentrated. Why are they doing this to me! I heard someone mutter. It was the last door. I opened it.

My mother was there tied up. Hurt. Blofis was unconscious.

"Mom, mom what happened?" I went closer. I stammered. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She shook her head painfully. She kept pointing outside.

"What, No!" I untied her and she shouted "Go!"

"No! You're coming with me! There's no way I'm leaving you!" I bellowed.

"Percy, I can't. I'm sorry." She blinked tears " Go" She pushed me.

"Get up. Pull Blofis. We are going now!" I cried.

She didn't answer. I shrieked. She suddenly flew high to the ceiling. Her neck out choked, "go"

I pulled out my sword. "Who's there!" I shouted. Anger flooded through me.

"Well, well. Percy Jackson. I have been awaiting you." A voice as threatening said.

"I don't care who you are, Leave my mother. Or else I don't know what I will do" I said breathing hard.

"Bravery, courage. No one has ever talked to me like that"It said.

"I don't know what rubbish you are talking about" I told. I swung my sword to the direction of the voice.

"There, Good slash." It laughed "But you missed."

"You are laughing" I stroke once more harder. I just felt something pass. I turned and attacked. But nothing was there.

I felt a tingling sensation on me. He was doing something. But I held back as much as I could. I kept my feet to the ground holding Riptide tight.

"Refusing to follow my command. Huh?" It said.

I didn't dare to speak.

"Percy there's no use" My mother cried.

I didn't answer.

"Stubborn child." He laughed "I have made the right decision choosing you"

I closed my eyes. "What do you want!" I shouted.

"Coming to the point I see. I want you." He said

"That is not going to happen" I stiffened

"You don't understand, my hero. We together would change that world" he reasoned.

"Change it? You mean release all the torture and fright all over the world?! Never!" I roared.

My mother started shaking vigorously. "Stop that!" I yelled "We can easily beat you!"

"Challenging me?" It asked.

"Yes. Leave my mother now!" I bellowed.

"Hmm. But you know, you can still join my side. You are very useful. You have more value, better than going on you stupid quests"

"I don't care!"

She fell to the wall hard. Blood trickling from behind her head. I wanted to run to her but I just stared around waiting for an attack or something else.

"I give you an option, don't forget it" The voice sneered. My mother just fell unconscious.

"I will see you soon. Perseus Jackson" It said as I woke up.

I was shivering. I shouted my head out. I couldn't possibly see myself like that. My head hurt. It was as painful as the dip in the styx.

My mother was in danger and I couldn't do anything. I only made the matter worse.

I shouted. I couldn't take it. My mother was hurt because of me.

The lights switched on. People gathered.

"Bloody hell, what happened Percy?" Ron asked

"Percy? What?" Harry came forward.

"Nothing." I looked at Nico and locked eyes with him. I ran outside the room before anyone could stop me. I opened the portrait and hurried out.

I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to be alone. Alone from this hopeless world.

Everything should be dark and ugly. I don't have to be here! I am just trouble! Idiot.

I smashed into doors until I came across this room which had a weird looking Mirror.

On the top it was written_

**Next update will be a little late because I have my exams on. Please review. I would really appreciate it.!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who read this story I am successfully writing the 18 chap Yay!**

**Now I want to know if there is any question you want to ask on this story.**

**Please review.**

**Now to the next chap**

**PERCY'S POV**

I ended up in this strange room. I wanted to go back but something made me want to be here.

As I went through it I saw the room in shatters, it was dark and dusty.

This place was really odd. The wall were ripping off and there were candles put off around it.

At the corner I saw a flash of light. I turned and saw a mirror. This mirror seemed to be enchanted. It seemed to pull me to it. I stood in front and waited.

The surface was shiny and on top, in beautiful letters was written ERISED STRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OYT ON WOHSI. Unusually I could read it clearly.

What shocked me more was what I saw in it. I could see myself but more taller and older.

Annabeth seemed to enter. It was weird because I never heard the door open. "I want to be alone" I said but she stood there smiling.

I turned "Annabeth". Where was she? I looked at the mirror and she was standing beside me looking into my eyes. I saw my friends gather around me. They were standing with me. All smiling with the world peaceful.

I saw my dad. I was awe struck. This can't be….. He can't come down here.

He was holding my shoulder and looking at me with pride. My mom was with him, very happy.

I ran my hand on my shoulder and the mirror did the same. I went forward. I stroked it. I touched myself on the other side.

I sat there. I wanted the world so much to be like that. On the back of my head I knew this is not going to happen. But I couldn't resist.

It was just so nice. The world happy, My friends there with me, My mother and my father, Annabeth, it all seemed so…..perfect.

My dream, my whole life would be so blissful if it was like that.

I stared at myself. There I stood bold and glad looking around me. Having the time of my life. I didn't want to leave though I just knew something is totally wrong.

"I think"I heard a familiar voice, I turned only to see an old man with a very long white beard which was shining in the moonlight. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Professor" I stood "I was just..." I didn't want to lie, I just felt it was not right now. I sighed "I came out of my room in the night. I'm sorry-"I started walking.

"I was not going to give you detention" He said. I felt myself smiling.

"Many have come across this mirror" He started.

I stared confused. Nothing was actually happening but I really badly wanted them. It was just a trick. It was charmed. But seeing it gave me a good feeling.

I needed an answer.

"Sir, It showed things which-"

"What you saw was the most deepest, most desperate desire or hope of your heart." He said.

My face was hot. I was on fire. I felt myself blushing. _Had he seen mine?_

I think he heard me mutter. Because he immediately smiled and said, "You know I wouldn't see your wish"

I let out a sigh big enough that Dumbledore himself chuckled.

_Thank the gods _I thought.

"So whatever you see, is just a….hope?" I was always having an idea that the future would be like this.

"My boy, Hope is different, Desire is different." He said. I waited. As far as I know, I don't know the difference.

"Hope. You hope. You would hope it happens. My boy, you only wish, you consider, you think about anything. That is hope." He stopped. " Desire is a thought you long for. You want it to happen. It's an unfounded thought where you give all your values to fulfil it. Desire is a dangerous thing."

"So what I saw was a desire or hope?" I started dreading. He laughed. " If you would let me see…."

I backed away, horror in my eyes.

He smiled encouragingly

"Only the person. The happiest person on earth would be able to use the mirror of Erised like a normal mirror" Was that even possible?

"But…." I was confused.

"This mirror shows neither truth or knowledge." I turned down. The thing I really wanted to happen would never happen.

The happiest moment of my life has been turned. But still, I know and wish and will still hope it will happen.

"So…you mean to say that it just….won't occur ? I mean-" I took aback.

"That depends on fate. But remember, many have gone mad and paranoid seeing this mirror, not knowing if it is real, or even possible" He beamed

I took it as a chance. It can and it might.

I smiled at him.

"Now, it is pretty late. The quidditch match will take place in a few hours. You should go. Your friends are searching .Toddles" He said. For a moment he just became different._ Ok…_ I thought.

"Thank you sir…" I said as I let out a deep sigh and started walking out of the room.

"Oh and Mr Jackson" He called.

I turned," Yes professor?"

"A surprise awaits for all of you…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh…..what surprise sir?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It is not called a surprise if it is not a surprise" he said.

I grinned. "Ok sir…Thankyou again" I said as I left.

I just took one glance back and saw him making poses at the mirror. I couldn't help but laugh.

I went to the Gryffindor room in the same colors. It was just the break of day. The sun was slowly rising exhibiting a sky of pink and orange. The day was perfect. May be Zeus was in a good mood.

I saw Annabeth sitting on a sofa talking to Nico. The room was quite empty, or I would say empty. No one was there except them. When she saw me she turned and ran to me. She held my shoulders tight and asked in a furious tone

"Where did you go?!"

I thought about what I saw in the mirror. I snickered.

I just said, "I saw you"

"What?" She asked muddled.

"I saw you" I repeated smiling brightly enjoying her much jumbled face.

"But….What are you saying?" She asked.

"I told you" I said as she frowned and punched me on the stomach for a joke.

"Ok fine don't tell me" She turned. I stopped and lifted her in my arms and got her to her seat.

"Well if you're so….happy, why did you just run away?" Nico asked.

"Yeah? Percy what happened" She asked more seriously. All my happiness got washed away. My mom came back into picture.

"They attacked my mom" I sighed.

"What? Percy what is wrong with you with, here" she handed her phone. " You are so, Nevermind, what did they do. Now call your mom."

I dialled but she never picked up. It went on voice mail. I got worried. All the happiness which filled me just vanished. I called again, but no luck.

I shook my head at my friends. I wanted to cry but no, Nothing would have happened.

"Once more, Percy try…." Nico and Annabeth pleaded.

I called the final time. It rang….. It rang till the end and silence, Then, "Hello ?" I heard.

I jumped in excitement. "She picked up!" I yelled to them and they laughed as if they went mad.

"Hello? Mom?" I talked "Are you all right?" I stammered.

"Percy. Be careful." She cried.

"I will mom. You be more! You should have, have called me or something…..!" I shouted.

"Percy there's no use, you did save me. I am all right-" She reasoned

"You are not" I said

"Don't worry about me, honey" She said

"Mom just don't, Never do- just tell or call. Don't care about me,Care about yourself. Don't be hesitant when something happens. Call me"

"Honey….."

"Promise me." I said

She sighed,"I promise."

"Mom, I love you" I said. I could feel my eyes wet. I quickly wiped it away. "I was so scared, Mom, don't leave me"

"I love you too Percy" she replied, "Now go You have some magic to learn. When you come home I want to see you turn my sofa new, It's stinking, you know" She said

I laughed,"Yeah, bye"

"bye" And the call ended.

"Better?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah." I said as she gave me a hug.

"So what exactly did you see?" Nico asked.

"Voldemort. But he was invisible. I couldn't see him" I said quietly.

"What? So-" I cut in on Nico's comment

"Whenever I talked back" I let out a breath." It was my mom who got hurt."

"I couldn't bear it. Heartless person he is. What if I did that to his Mother!" I shouted,"Doesn't care right? Well thinks we are like those small rats, useless!? We'll show them."

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth said.

"Calm down? My friends and now my own mother?! Have they got any- They are not humans at all!"

"We can find out, why are they doing this? Like what did he tell you?" Nico asked.

"He threatened me." I sneered.

"For what?" Annabeth asked

"For joining them. They have a really good plan and we are the 'prime' in it" I spat

"It's ok Percy, now we won't, you know that right? Come let's just have a good time now" Annabeth got me up.

"You know we have a quidditch tournament. Like about in an hour? We should go" Nico said as about seven people including Harry in robes, carrying brooms, went out of the room.

"Football" Nico muttered.

Time skip

We sat down on huge, tall polls sort of stuff. Hermione and Ron were cheering loudly holding up posters of a lion.

The match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. The two other houses were also present but cheering for Gryffindor.

I was amazed seeing the crowd. The slytherins were hissing holding up banners showing snakes.

Professor McGonagall was sitting on our poll and yelling for the Gryffindor team. Man! Is she the teacher who asked me to turn a hedgehog into a Pin pillow?

Ron noticed my glance

"She was a Gryffindor quidditch player, Slytherins, broken bones, Stopped playing, Hatred for Slytherins ever since" Is all I could hear in the noise.

"Oh, come on Harry!" Ron shouted immediately that I jumped. Annabeth closed her ears and I rolled my eyes. Nico seemed to get dizzy.

There was this curly haired guy on the mick. Apparently he was commenting about the match.

"Gryffindor verses the Slytherins!" He shouted and a roar of applause sounded.

There was this lady on the ground who had eyes like a hawk and short hair. She had a whistle in her mouth.

All the players surrounded her, getting ready, then silence and the whistle blew as all the players shot up into the air immensely fast.

At the same time four balls were let out in the air. They were flying around as fast a cheetah- if it could fly. One, which was the smallest which I came to know as the snitch just vanished into the air. I couldn't see it.

In the background I could hear Jordan shout out "Gryffindor in possession! Cool Alicia- Hey watch out!" The girl who was carrying a red leather coated ball was pushed by a round, jet black iron ball on the nose.

The Quaffle the red one was captured by a slytherin. "No fair! Cassius!" Jordan was immediately pulled down by McGonagall and scolded.

Meanwhile Harry was just going around the pitch searching for something.

"Katti Bell! Yeah, come on yes! Point to Gryffindor!" The crowd got up and cheered till I think got deaf."Gryffindor in lead!"

"Marcus-Angelina-Graham-NO! Oliver misses! Point to the sucking Slytherins!"

"Can you please be non-biased Jordan?" McGonagall asked "Sorry professor.

The game was taking up heat. The Gryffindor and Slytherins were on tie on 50.

"Angelina yes, no don't , Yes Alicia, Score score score! No! Foul!" He yelled. Marcus Flint had elbowed Alicia.

"NO!" Every one roared.

McGonagall was literally shouting her head out. She took the Mick and started yelling at the Slytherins.

That was when Harry boomed down. Everyone stopped breathing for some time.

Draco Malfoy followed maintaining the pace of speed even though Harry was way faster.

Harry was lunging at his broom leaning so much he looked like he was sleeping Immediately when he was just about to reach the ground. He pulled releasing extensive force from his broom.

He flew upwards directly vertical.

Draco had survived, that puny.

I heard myself shouting at Draco.

Then there, Harry saw it, a gold glitter on the other side of the pitch. Right next to Malfoy.

He zoomed at top speed that you couldn't even see him "Snitch!"' Jordan Yelled.

Draco looked but in a seconds moment the snitch flew away. Both of them followed it like they were iron items attracted by a magnet.

Just then a Bludger came in the way of harry. "Harry!"Hermione shouted as Jordan did the same only a thousand times louder.

Just in time harry took a very narrow cut through the air. The ball nearly missed him in about an inch. Who knows what would have happened!

Draco was gaining speed. He was so close to the snitch. I heard Hermione chanting "come on Harry"

That was it Harry leant forward, Pushed the broom so badly and went through the wind, his glasses constantly jumping as he surged to the front at the same place as Draco. The crowd tensed. Draco raised his hand to catch it. When BANG! A bludger hit Draco right on the head! Harry nearly got knocked down. Fred, Ron's brother came past Harry and shouted, "Good job"

Harry stood on his broom very carefully. Darco was already spinning, He was very near him when Harry jumped.

The School screamed and Shouted and did all the most crazy things one can do.

"And GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Harry raised his arms in the air holding a small golden ball with wings.

"SLYTHERINS ARE SLAUTHERED BY 100 POINTS!" He shouted. Professor McGonagall didn't say a thing this time. She was busy yelling and screaming. Everyone roared and the slytherins hissed and slammed their fists.

I couldn't help I praised with them.

My God, it took quite a lot of time to recover from all the excitement about the game.

I mean even the professors were talking about it instead of taking class.

Constantly I heard Ron saying, "Draco is a loser!" or "Harry you were impeccable!"

On the other hand Hermione was giving a lecture."God oh god, Harry you could have fallen and broken all your bones"

We joined in to tell congrats to Harry.

"WAY TO GO, HARRY! THAT WAS AMAZING!" I told when we got close

"You're gonna teach me" Annabeth said. That I wouldn't agree. Sure I have ridden Pegasus and other things but Zues is one day surely going to blast me to pieces.

Nico looked the same but he told,"AWESOME"

"Well, thanks." Harry said.

"I am really hungry" I rubbed my stomach.

"So am I , mate" Ron said as we all went into the Great hall and ate.

We were talking till the end till we got a question of, " Do you have matches in your school?"

"Well, no" Annabeth said.

"What?! Blimy, that's the best magic sport." Ron exclaimed "Bet your school was strict"

"Yeah, very strict. The punishment there, they let some creatures eat you" Nico sighed and I glared at him.

The trio opened their jaws,"Don't mind him, he's just exhausted." I said

"Hey look there! Who is he?" Hermione nudged us.

I looked and what ever I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Who is he? Please review. Fav or follow if you like it :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**All your guesses were really awesome. Seriously. Nut I am bringing in someone you all know very well.**

**So here it is. Oh, and thanks to everyone who supported me. Those who liked it faved it followed it mostly read it. Its really a good feeling to see people read this. Thanks.**

**Is there any question you want to ask me, fell free to ask.**

**So here it is**

**HARRY'S POV**

I saw a man in his middle age was up on the platform talking to Dumbledore.

He had thinning brown hair and bushy eyebrows. His intense brown eyes were analysing everything it could see. It was like a thousand eyes in one.

He kept brushing his scruffy beard with his hand. He looked quite cool but at the same time very very experienced.

"Who can he be?" Hermione asked

He was sitting behind the big table with Dumbledore. He kept looking at the crowd and back at him.

"Who knows?" Annabeth said quickly.

"Maybe he is a teacher" Hermione said.

"Oh, Great. I would love him if he might be filling in for Snape!" Ron exclaimed

"Maybe Snape would have ran away!" I said giving a five to Ron

"Maybe This guy here came to tell that Snape is a loser" Ron said

Everyone looked at him, " That doesn't make sense" Nico said finally looking up from what little he was doing.

"Well it sounds good' He reasoned.

Percy laughed and said, "We don't need him to tell that Snape is a loser, He basically he just is.. " He took a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"That's right" We all said.

"Maybe you are a loser more than he is" I heard a sneer.

I turned slowly keeping my face as neutral as possible. Percy had dropped his glass and already stood up.

"Impertinent children" He glared at all of us."My stupid fate"

We didn't dare say anything.

"Sit down" Snape yelled eyeing Ron, Percy and me.

He turned abruptly and continued walking but once he got to the big table. He stopped, stunned, speechless.

For a minute I stood shocked. I never knew Snape would be scared of that man, in a matter of fact anyone.

He shook his head and went to the table, "Told you so" Ron said making faces.

Food stopped appearing,There was silence. "Hey!" Ron complained.

"Oh hello, Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said.

That minute was full of laughter, Ron turned pink.

"Silence" Dumbledore said.

We sealed our mouth. "Good evening my dear students." he smiled "Of course you all might be wondering who this is." He moved his arms to show the stranger.

Everyone started conversing. There was lots of talk going on. They all had blank faces, looking at him.

Ron, he has been in the wizarding world for so long, No he doesn't know, Hermione, she would have known from all the reading or books she has, but no. Who is this guy?

"I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to meet." Dumbledore said raising his arms

"Professor Brunner" Dumbledore stepped back and the man sat and moved forward. _Wait sat and moved forward? _

I was quite surprised at first but then I understood why.

His feet were paralyzed. He couldn't walk. This guy was on a wheel chair.

"Wow sweet" Ron said "Whats that machine Harry?"

See like I told you Ron knows nothing about the muggle world. I mean he once called the Dursley's on the phone, the first time and the last time.

You could imagine it, He started shouting through the phone. Dursleys' got angry and the end of the era of telephones!

"You wouldn't want it, Ron" I started

"It's for people who can't walk" Hermione ended.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico looked at Ron open mouthed. "What?!" Ron asked

"Nothing" they answered together.

"Professor Brunner is a good friend of mine. He worked in Castle Hecate Boon."

"That's where you went right?" Ron asked the three in between, When they answered quickly, "Yeah,but we don't know him too well, maybe not our subject."

"Unfortunately because of certain reasons he had to come to Britain." Dumbledore said.

"Believe it or not he still wants to teach you all magic, and wants to know all of you well. What a determined man. He is going to be our potions teacher!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

It was a week and now a potions teacher? Ok, what's wrong?, anyway I didn't know the other one. God knows what happened to him.

As I said he seemed to be nice, maybe.

"He would want to know a lot about you all, Now, now I expect best behaviour" Dumbledore said

"We will ensure that he has a great time in the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, we will welcome him right?" He said as he clapped. Following his lead we clapped and Professor Brunner bent slightly and went back to his place.

"Now, I think you all have filled yourself with food and water(Ron complained crossing his arms hmph) Of you go, a lot to study tomorrow, Toodles"

"Well that was nice" Hermione said.

"Yeah, nice." Ron said sarcastically, maybe he was still thinking about the feast.

"Well there is at least someone we know" Nico said glumly

"But you said you didn't know him" I asked

"I might "He replied

We climbed the steps. When suddenly Percy fell right through one, "What the-!" He shouted.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell about the trick stairs" Hermione hurried. Nico was laughing his head out and Ron was busy trying to hide his laughter. Annabeth rolled her eyes and bent down smiling. I gave him a hand. He didn't take it but he rose by himself doing a flip. _Wait a flip?_

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked shocked.

"Gymnastics" Annabeth said quickly.

"Well that was mind blowing "Hermione shot.

"Blimy! You should teach me how to do that" Ron said

"Um, ok" He said rubbing his hair. "Later maybe?"

"Totally!" We said together.

Nico kept staring at Percy and raising an eyebrow at us. They seemed to have a mind conversation. Annabeth went in between them and said, "You know that we have mouths"

We all laughed and continued walking.

We reached the fat lady, someone was sitting with her laughing at us, "Well who seemed to fall down the stair case?" She asked

"Jelly slugs" Percy sighed

"No. Not at all, you di-" The other lady said.

"No no, that's the password. Here you go" She slung herself open.

We all sat near the fire. Talking to eachother. These people really seemed to be nice. Well except for the constant disappearing and all sorts of other stuff.

"Whats tomorrow?" Nico asked exhausted.

"Nothing. It's a Sunday" Hermione said stacking her books.

"Good, I can see Mrs 'O Leary then" Percy suggested as he stretched.

"We can" Annabeth said.

"Can we come?" Ron asked."I really want to see her"

"Yeah sure" They said.

"Well I think, I'll meet you later"Nico said stiffening a yarn.

"Yea I guess" Hermione and Annabeth stood. They walked together into their dorms. Annabeth gave one look back at Percy who smiled and nodded.

That was just so nice. They seemed t be so understanding.

As I entered the room, Dean was in high spirits. "Awesome Harry!" He said. What? Oh the match.

"Yea, thanks" I replied. I didn't want this big hype about it. After all what happened between me and Ron.

I went straight to bed. Ron's stomach let out a big grumble. "See, I told you" He reasoned.

Nico was already to bed. Percy was staring into the ceiling, He looked worried.

"Nice having friends. Right?" He asked suddenly. "Always there to cheer you up"

"Yeah." I answered. He looked so different.

He sighed, "Yeah is not the right word. They mean so much. Imagine you without them" He blinked

" That would be-" I started

"Unimaginable" He said. He smiled at me. "The people who mean so much, to me. I would give my life for them. They cant just-" He stopped he slammed his fist to the bed. I just saw for a minute, a tear. Well I didn't see it after that because immediately he wiped it away.

"I understand" I looked at him. He was just so, dejected.

"Good. Having friends is like you're in heaven. You always fell united, the feeling is just incomparable."

"What happened?" I asked

"Sorry" he said "Get to sleep." I stared at him. He looked quite happy in the outside but inside he was so miserable. He laid down back to where he was. He didn't close his eyes. He watched.

"Don't worry" I held his hand in trust. "We are there" I looked around

He didn't say anything but smiled. Finally he closed his eyes. I looked at him for a moment and then remembered how sleepy I was. I stirred and fell asleep.

As usual I had a bad dream.

I stood. I couldn't speak. I couldn't walk. I just stood inside a room. It was dark, wet and very…. different. Only a spot of light in the distance. It glowed immensely bright It kept coming close. There was a bright light and a roar. Immediately Pain filled through my body from head to toe. My scar was burning,I couldn't take it. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

I felt my eyes stinging. I was was fading. The agony was increasing. I wanted to cry out but I couldn't.

Something was controlling me. The pain to its core. I felt like I was dying. Dying seemed to be better.

It was a dream but I just couldn't. No it was something very unbearable. I couldn't think.

I heard a scream. A loud sound of pain. My heart raced. I felt it beat in my throat.

My breath was getting low. I could hear a laughter. I wicked laughter.

I couldn't process anything which was happening. It was like my sole was departing from my body.

I heard my mother's last green flash of light.

The light was closer now and I could see things clearly now. I was in the peak of dying. I was getting paranoid.

Memories flooded through me. The last thing I remembered, "I would give my life for them" seemed to come and go.

_I won't die. _I shook. I raised my head with all the pressure I could put. What I saw was brain rattling.

A body, shaking just as me. Controlling itself from the pain. Sweat trickling throughout. Making him look very dangerous.

A glow and there I saw Percy. He was breathing tremendously. His eyes red of fury. Blood trickling from all the hurt and slashes. He shook his head and open his mouth wide as if he was shouting. I could hear nothing.

But suddenly he turned. Looking straight at me. He locked his eyes with me.

The pain in was reducing. He yelled, yet nothing could be heard. HE widened his eyes and shouted again which looked like GO!

He turned back almost the next second and a wave of sparkling water surged in the front. I stood frozen.

I could hear cries of pain now. I stood up and shot outside.

Immediately I woke up shouting. My scar was at the peak of agony. I Took a deep breath. Nothing was actually happening. I stood. I looked at the next bed. Percy was trying to save me.

There he was looking down at his self. Pressing his head.

I went closer, there was silence all around the room. He glanced at me, and smiled weakly.

I frowned. _Why was he trying to protect me?_

I gave him a hand and he rose from the bed smiling to his self.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"What a question was that?" He asked. I know he was lying.

"Don't Percy, I need to talk" I urged.

"Well not now, I am too sleepy" He answered. He was not. I could see it. He was trying to keep me not worried.

"Yeah? After that dream?" I asked. He went silent for a moment then told, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act!" I yelled.

"What?!" he bellowed

"I saw you" I said calmly

"Where?"

"In the dream"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I did"

"I didn't"

"You were dying"

"How do I look?"

"Come on, I know"

"You know nothing!"

"Well then why wer-"

"I wasn't!"

"You were trying to protect me!"

"Oh I see"

"You were drowning"

"Ha ha"

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why were you doing it?"

"Why was I doing?"

"Percy, don't try to fool me."

"Who's fooling you, you're making a fool of yourself"

"Percy, please. I just don't want to always be the reason for someone's-" I stopped I didn't want to say anything more.

"Hey, see Harry. You are my friend. Ok?. That's all I can say. As a friend, a good friend. Just believe me. Its better" He looked into my eyes. I could see his worry. He was really brave to take on my-

"See, I just want all of my friends and" He took a breath " The least I can do is that. If that is a problem for you? If I hadn't done it, where would you be?"

"So you except you did"

"What can I say, Harry. That was not true besides I don't know what you are saying." He laughed.

"But-"

"But nothing. See Harry, I have some of my priorities and I need to fulfil them." He tightened his grip on my hand. Then let go of a sigh and roared "Now get to the damn bed!"

"Yeah right" I laughed as I checked the time. "It's 7 am"

"What? I wanted to- It's a Sunday! Atleast leave me sleep" He complained

"No you don't, Breakfast might be ready" I said cheerfully as I put on my robes.

"Nico!" Percy yelled. He got up with anger. "What?! Can't I sleep?!"

"He woke me up, so you better to!" Percy smiled.

"I hate you" Nico mumbled and Percy said something genius like ,"I love you too" as he hit the back of his head lightly.

In the mean time I woke Ron up. And he was like, "Mum, some more time"

"Ron get up" I said as Nico and Percy chuckled, "Mum"

He woke up immediately and got to his feet, "Thanks a lot Harry" He grumbled.

Well we all went to the Great Hall. We ate cereal and talked.

"So how do you think this new teacher would be?" Hermione asked.

"Amazing!" Annabeth said and suddenly realized something, "May be"

"I really want some candies, better go to Honeydukes, When are we actually?" Ron asked.

"Don't know" Fred and George said as they sat next to Ron, "We wanna go to Zonko's"

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked "And please tell me why is everything a Pig disease"

"Wow! Never thought about that!" Fred said "Cool man give a five!" He hit Nico's hand.

I heard a roar. A distant roar of course "Guys did you hear that"

By the look of the three faces in front of me, I think they knew what it was.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Nothing, we don't know." They said. I raised my eyebrows "I was just surprised!" They complained.

"Ok" I said and suddenly I could feel heat. So much of Heat. A loud roar again and there I saw it.

Huge and mighty.

I felt my heart beat fasten when I saw it. ROAR!

What was that! Oh my god!

**What was that?**

**Well that's it! Please review. Fav or follow if you like it. And what do you think it is? Next time I don't know how fast I can update. sorry**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ta Da! New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and please tell if any questions.**

**PERCY'S POV**

Chiron! It was Chiron who was the surprise. At least he should have told something like, "hey, I'm coming there!" But no. We had to blabber something because of that.

Well that was a bit of shock. He came all the way here because we told him. I'm starting to feel guilty about that now. What if we hadn't told and kept our mouth shut? That would have been better than to put someone else under pressure. My fault. Totally my fault.

I thought I would have some kind of no bad dreams, now that Chiron came. But I am not supposed to expect that, there was nothing like that in camp.

This dream was the worst. The thing was that I had so much of burden on me. My body was full of pain. I had hurt myself, it was uncontrollably bad. I couldn't shout or scream, it was like the bath in the Styx. Well then I knew what all this was about, I saw Harry beside me feeling the same torture.

He was shaking very tremendously. I had to save him. He has big responsibility in his the last minute I gave all my will into myself. I can't die in a dream! Not by some stupid pain! Come on, some people need me! I put all my force upon concentration and thank my father, Water! It blasted out of the wall with utmost force. It surged through me. I released a breath of joy and suddenly I woke up.

Harry was drenched in sweat. Well he asked some questions which I had lied to. I can't tell him all this. It was my duty. At one point he thought I drowned. I couldn't control it, I laughed out loud.

I wanted to change the topic. I complained I wanted to sleep, thankfully he bought it and I went to eat.

Now put all this together:

My friends are…..well you know.

This weird dream.

Chiron's arrival.

On top of all this I don't even know what to do about all this Voldemort stuff!

Now what? This big monster coming after me.

There was this big roar. Very vicious, and I quite understood what it was. I was stunned! How the hell did it come here unnoticed?! And the craziest fact was, it was in front of all the students! Every single one was looking right at its eyes. It gave one large stamp on the ground which gave quite a tremor and charged.

This large monster came right at us.

It was about 12 feet tall! It had scales all over which was as sharp as a needle. Nine heads popping out in front of a humongous body each looking like a snake which has spread out its skin. It had large teeth, fangs so sharp it could tear into solid metal. It was a HYDRA

All around everyone were screaming out louder than the Quidditch match. They were all running around and one just very disgustingly had put a leg into my bowl of cereal!

It was not long before I noticed that we were the only ones sitting and watching the monster coming to us.

Harry grabbed my hand," What are you looking at?! Run!"

"What?! Harry look out!" A blast of green and yellow fumes blasted out from the huge snout.

"What the hell was that?!" Ron shouted as he dragged all of us.

I had no idea what I was going to do, that to with all these people around. Just in time this Hydra crashed into this table, throwing out everything in his way.

"Students do not panic!" Professor McGonagall was shouting around the hall. Nothing happened "Please"

A hydra is like really ruthless, I mean come on it has so many advantages!

It can blast poisonous fumes

Can breather fire

Its head can grow back one it's cut.

It had just blown hot heating fire circling the room as it ran uncontrollably. "Students silence!" Dumbledore yelled at the right time.

Everyone stood in their places. The only noise which could be heard was a constant scream when the Hydra ran.

"Please follow your Prefects to your dorms!" He announced and just immediately there was such hustle and bustle at the door. Crowds of students surged right through it. I looked at Chiron, he locked eyes with me and nodded grimly.

"Why can't you people hurry up!?" Hermione yelled catching Annabeth's hand.

"That thing is going to stamp you all to pieces!" Ron yelled.

I need to cause a distraction. These people are not going to let us do anything. How could I?

"Guys have you seen my wand?" I asked them.

They looked with horror, especially Hermione "Please don't tell me you lost it!"

"I didn't! I don't think so!" I lied but they bought it. Nico understood what I was doing because his face became dark and he shot this wicked smile at me. He looked exceptionally dangerous.

"I need to find it!" I said running around acting like I was searching.

"We will help!" Harry yelled

"No! Just Go!" For some reason I had put all the force in my voice that they all backed, shocked and followed the crowd.

"That was useless" Nico said, "Just for driving them away?"

"I didn't realise I did besides" I pointed at the Hydra "More serious things to do." The hydra was now face to face with us.

"Anything that has a lot of power and heat" Annabeth muttered.

Dumbledore caught my eye doing something to the hydra, He was the reason it still didn't attack us!

Chiron was ready with his bows and arrows, his shot them with incredible speed each pinpointing the Hydras eye. The hydra was bellowing in agony

I surged forwards and uncapped my sword. The hall was now empty. No one was there except we three, Dumbledore, Chiron and HARRY!

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted at him.

"Helping you…duh!" he yelled back.

He looked at riptide and I waved it away in front of him.

I could feel heat, Heat so much it would… I turned, a ball or fire was right ahead of me. I needed to stop. I could have used water but Harry was there. He couldn't possibly see it.

At the end of the second I made up my mind I dodged right as it flew above my head. It gave a terrible cry.

He slashed his tail which I very narrowly missed. I got a glimpse of its razor sharp spines all over its tail.

Nico did not mind weather Harry was there or not, he got his skeleton soldiers. They all looked deadly and dreadful. Just the type needed.

"Go ahead!" I heard Dumbledore say.

"Well then" I raised my hand just as all the water in the room including the teachers' and the pumpkin juice followed my instruction and lifted into the air.

I brought my hands together, the water clashed with each other making a massive ball of water. I glanced at Harry who was awe struck.

I pushed my hand to the front with force. The ball shot towards the Hydra. There was a second of silence, the hydra hit the floor with a thud. Well it was not dead yet. It struggled in the floor giving very loud noises, crying in pain.

Harry raised his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" The dragon froze. There was a hush for a few minutes.

Then suddenly without any warning it pounced right on me. I couldn't move I was going to be smashed into potato chips. Time slowed down, harry had shouted something. I heard a growl. A dark figure the size of a tank surged in front and hit the hydra with force enough to break even a diamond into pieces.

"Mrs'O Leary! " I couldn't control my happiness. I gave a grateful expression to harry which he returned wearily.

The hydra clawed at her. Anger beyond me rose. I won't let anyone hurt my Pet. Water raised around me forming a hurricane. It spun at great speed.

I stood and took my sword and sprinted towards the monster. Pressed it on the hydra. Skeletons moved forward being armed with the most brutal weapons I have seen. They came right at the Hydra and Charged. The hydra defended itself well, I mean it hit every soldier who attacked.

At the right time I jumped off from it. I would have been crushed.

The soldiers were getting the hang of the job. Annabeth raised and lifted her wand. She faced the Hydra with utmost dislike. She muttered something which I couldn't catch and immediately fire from the wand tip shot out, power so much it burned the hydra fully.

Nico flung his sword to the ground, there was this crackling sound and immediately the earth split causing a huge crack in the ground. It was huge enough to make the hydra go in without any hard work. But the problem was the hydra was away from the hole. It was starting to stir. The burning was still surrounding it. We had to do something. I gave my concentration fully on the earth. There was a tug on my throat and the ground shook. It was so intense that everyone was stumbling down. Just as I thought the hydra slipped on the water and fell to its death, the fire sizzling as it crashed.

"What was that!?" Harry bellowed. "Was that a sword?! And how the hell did you all do that!"

I was expecting this. Annabeth turned to face him. "We do these sort of things in our school"

I looked at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling, "Great job there! But-"He looked around the hall. To tell the truth we messed up the beautiful decorations. The walls and the flooring was having cracks everywhere. The chairs and tables all crushed beyond recognition, all toppled down and wet. Fire sparks were burning around. I put it off and looked at Dumbledore, "That was nice of you" he said sarcastically. I smiled sheepishly.

"No need to worry" He said, "You are going to need some rest" He waved his wand in front of harry unexpectedly, Harry blinked.

"What happened to this room?!" He asked

I felt my face grinning so as the others.

" Chiron" I looked at him, "I don't think we should let more. I mean look at this place and moreover"

"S-u-s-p-c-i-o-n" Nico sang

Chiron laughed "you need not worry about it all, I will try my best"

"Well do you need any of our help, getting the hall back" Just as Annabeth said that one of the lights cracked and fell on the floor,

"Oops" I said.

"Yea tell that again" Five more fell on the floor and Nico stared

"You need rest" Dumbledore repeated.

I looked at Mrs 'O Leary, "I'll come and see you girl"

And that was it we went to our Houses. Harry was still in confusion.

"What actually happened?" He asked

"Blast ended skwert" Annabeth said and I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. What is a blast ended skirt?! "Read one of the books on it" She whispered.

"Oh, talk about the disaster!" He said.

"Yeah!" Nico said controlling his laughter

"That explains the fumes and the blasts and the bad smell" He continued looking dreamy eyed. What did Dumbledore do to him?

"In fact it's smelling even now" He said twitching his nose.

Annabeth and Nico turned, Oh I know where this is going,"Hey! Don't look at me!" I complained.

"No no, it's different. Something like-burning, something is burning!" He said running to one side.

In the corner I saw something in flames, meaning burning. It was a paper, probably a letter.

"This is not a parchment" Annabeth said at once.

"Yeah so?" Nico asked

"Well then it had come from somewhere else" She declared "We use parchment"

I got what she was saying, it had come somewhere from camp. I looked at her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

The flame was unusually blue. "This flame cannot be put off by water" Harry said noticing my confused expression.

If the letter was something important? It had to or else why would they burn it.

"Forget it now" I said. Well anytime we could make an iris message and find out.

"Yeah come" Harry went forward walking very fast.

"Balderdash" I said when we reached the portrait. We had changed the password. I slipped as I entered and immediately I knew why. There were things scattered all over the place.

I scrambled as I got up taking a hand from Nico, "What in Had- the hell is wrong with this place!"

"We don't know wha-"Seamus Finnigan was saying but without even caring about all this, Ron and Hermione surged forward, Looking deathly dangerous and gripped Harry's shoulder so tight, "What were you thinking, sneaking of like that?! Have you lost your mind?!" Hermione bellowed.

"And you! You could have found your wand later!" She looked at me. "Anyway did you find it?"

I lifted my wand from my pocket showing it to them. She let out a sigh of relief. "Are you all OK?"

"Of course we are" Nico muttered, grumbling as he looked at the gash in his arm.

"That was dangerous! Did you look how big and mighty it was?!" She roared.

"What was it? It was wicked" Ron said grinning, "What happened to it?"

"Dumbledore killed it" I lied.

"But it was just a skwert, why are you exaggerating?!" Harry asked

"Skwert? What? Harry that was a nine headed dragon!" Ron shouted.

""Nine headed dragon?! But Annabeth to-"He turned around looking very confused. Never thought how we would manage it when they said this.

"I-I was thinking you were joking" Annabeth stammered, he bought it.

"What happened here? It's a total mess!" Nico exclaimed.

"That was what I was saying!" Seamus complained "But they ran to you!"

"Yeah, but why-"Annabeth started but stopped, She looked like she found an answer of a murder case.

She looked much put aback," By any chance was there an owl for us?"

"There was one, On Percy's bed. The owl flew back, it was a barn owl. Why?" Neville said.

"Barn owl? Okay was it a paper or a scroll or a parchment?" She asked.

"Why does it have to matter?" Ron asked. I had the exact question in my mind.

"Just tell me, please" She pleaded

"I don't know, it just was left on the bed. I was the last to come down. I didn't see what it was" Dean Thomas said.

"What happened to it? "She asked.

"Don't know"

"Oh." That was all she said, but I could see her mind working very fast. She was biting her lip furiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Open up"

She just went and took a seat.

By the meantime, Hermione swung her wand and immediately the things scattered all over the floor took its place neatly.

We all just took our seats. Just then the portrait door slammed open and Fred and George came in.

"Why everyone so quite?" Fred asked as he placed a plate of delicious looking yellow biscuits on the table in front.

"Well now who wants to taste these?" There was a glint in Fred's eyes.

"It looks enchanting" I head myself mutter.

"Well it surely is!" They announced together.

I looked around the room. Everyone were grinning and narrowing their eyes at me. Some shook their head.

I took on extra-large one. My mouth was watering, so was Nico's. I took one bite and I flew to heaven but suddenly there was a pop. There were feathers covering me, "What?!" Nico was shouting.

Everyone were laughing. I looked at myself, I grew yellow feathers, I looked like a canary.

"Canary biscuits!" George snickered. "Made some new ones wanted someone to try on!" Fred said.

"What?! Get it off me!" I yelled.

"Yeah. I would love you to be like that but it will wear off in 3…2…1(phoof!)" I was back to myself.

"We wanted to warn but" Dean said

"Let's just have some fun!" Ron said.

They all took one, Annabeth came off the bad mood and took one too. The room was soon filled with large half-birds.

Immediately something caught my mind. The prediction.

"Lavender!" I called as she looked in between having a biscuit. "You see chickens in your house?" I mimicked Trelawney.

"Hey! At least it was close, chickens, canaries" She yelled as she threw the biscuit at me.

"Yeah. Chickens, canaries" Nico snorted.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am the most horrible person in the whole universe! Fine? Thankyou. Here's the next chapter! Read and enjoy. He He He They are going to find out! Please review!**

**HERMIONE'S PoV**

"I am sure they are not!" I screamed to Harry and Ron after everyone had gone to bed.

"Who are not?" Ron argued

"They! Annabeth, Percy and Nico!" I said

"Why do you think so? What are they not?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows, I think someone had put the confusing charm on him. But well now he looked better.

"What exactly did they do? Harry?" I asked as Ron nodded.

"I don't know, it's just too blurry. But I do know there were all these really unbelievable things they did" He answered thinking hard. "Something we can't very easily do"

"Like what?" Ron asked "because they looked very much worked up, when they entered" he said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know! Shaking, skeletons and water. Shadows" He answered, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"I knew it!" I said. It has to be! I am sure!

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked

"That can't really happen! It was a 9 headed something! As far as I know, there's nothing like that!" I reasoned

"And the BIG DOG! What do they call it? Mrs 'O Lerole" Ron said raising his head suddenly in realisation.

"Yeah! And you know, I wanted to tell you this long before, THERE ARE NO SCHOLLS IN AMERICA!" I said.

"There might be" Ron said

"I know there is no!" I pressed.

"They might be just, hiding their identity or something!" Ron said "Like the others!"

"Why are you supporting them? Come on, I read it!"

"Well not every one reads, HOGWARTS-A HISTORY!"

"I can't help it if some fools don't read! And sure there can't be a school completely hidden!" I shouted. He is not listening!

"I-"Ron started

"Oh shut up you two!" Harry yelled, "Now come to the point! I have just done something I can't remember and you two are just bickering all along!"

"Harry-"Ron said quietly "It is just that –"

"Leave it, tell what you want to tell now" Harry gets so angry sometimes. For things we don't do, he shouts and yells at us for no reason. I know it has something to do with-

"They _are_ different" Harry said, "They looked at things, very oddly."

"Well but they do good magic" Ron reasoned taking some candies out of a bag.

"That doesn't matter, ever since they came here, there has been something or the other happening now and then."

"Er-my-knee" Ron said gulping a huge mouth of candies. "Mannure studdntslame"

"Ron! That's disgusting! Talk after eating!" I bellowed

"I said- many new students came! How can you say it was them who actually caused it?" He said after forcibly eating it. "It can be anyone."

"Well yeah, but they claim they are exchange students, when there is no school like that! Ah well they keep disappearing and they fought against that thing! They had a monster pet and seemed to know a lot of things!"

"So what are you coming to say?" Harry asked.

"They are not supposed to be here. They are not normal-"

"We are not normal to"

"Wizards and witches" I concluded turning a deaf ear to Ron, who was grumbling.

"Fire. Annabeth used magic" Harry mum

bled.

"Did the fire die? What colour was it?" I moved forward.

"Normal fire but it didn't die at all"

"Fiendfyre" I said quietly, "That's a very hard spell and almost illegal! Well almost"

"They might be dark wizards" Ron added, "But they don't seem-"

"Ron, if they are under cover and most probably want to…kill somebody after getting close…they have to"

"Moody wasn't so bad" Harry said, "Even if he was an undercover death eater, who really wanted to kill me"

There was silence, I bit my lip thinking hard, can they be?

"I don't know, I have other suspicions. One other thing was the boggart"

"What about it?"

"It was something huge and looked really old. It can't possibly be a wizard, because he had no sign of any wand or magic in him. Ancient"

Harry was so sickened. He had something really bothering him. Something which he wanted to say earlier.

"What are you hiding, Harry?" Ron read my mind.

"It was a dream" Harry straightened.

"What?" we pounded

"I had a dream on them. This really weird dream. Percy and Nico were trying to protect me from Voldemort(Ron winced when he heard the name)"

"The thing was, they had these powers or stuff. Voldemort was actually a little scared…."

"WHAT?!" Ron said suddenly causing me to jump

"Yeah. And it was raining like stones falling on the ground and yet Percy was laughing, he didn't get…wet. He was standing right in front of _him_."

"Do you remember that day?! When Snape called him to the office? Percy came, poured water on himself and the place he was standing was dry! He came to class dry!" Ron said snapping his fingers violently.

"Wait a minute, what else did you see?!"I don't know, this is going to be bad. That can't possibly happen, can it?

"Skeleton were surrounding Nico, he looked so different, and he looked dark and dangerous. Shadows were all over and some invisible force was there which was leading an army of so many people wizards and all the other things I can think of."

"Oh god, this is bad" I started realizing what they were. The magical world is in trouble

"What Hermione? They were saving him, why is that bad?" Ron asked but I stood up

"We'll talk tomorrow" I said quietly as I went to the girls' dorm.

**Harry's PoV**

I don't understand, it seems like an endless passage without any turns or idea of where I am going.

This whole thing about them being someone not welcome, is just disturbing. There is light but no source of it.

I closed my eyes and slept. I had this dreading feeling inside me. What if they were actually, someone not good? But then why were they protecting me? Were they acting? Is it true?

I couldn't think. There was no room in my mind to let in all these thoughts run through it, at a speed no broom can fly.

Dreams, there were dreams. Terrible dreams of them. The most recent one. Why would he get the curse too, if he was Voldemort's supporter?

_You know Voldemort, He will do anything to let his plan succeed_

The thought filled me with terror. What if they had to? I don't think I can believe them now. All the happiness in me faded.

A dark room. I couldn't see anything, I could here only voices of grief, pain, desire, agony, misery, anger, sorrow.

Excruciating pain made me feel like I was stone. I felt like I was blasted into a million pieces.

I couldn't handle it. My mother's voice could be heard. Her cry for help. I felt like I did the worst thing. Something no one would forgive me for.

There was a voice as clear as crystal but like a hundred snakes speaking at once. My breath got caught in my lungs, Voldemort.

"You cannot escape now" He said in a cold, quiet voice.

I couldn't express anything, I could not talk back at him. It was hot, sweat trickled all over my face and my head burned in pain.

"Your three friends-or more like, who call themselves your friends- are on my side Harry. Scared are you?"

"Never thought you are foolish enough to believe whatever they say" He laughed. I felt a very bitter taste in my mouth. I have been stupid to believe them, but yet again Voldemort tricks people. I should not get cheated again. I felt pain rise all over my body.

"I am not lying, Harry. They got all those vicious creatures to kill you."

No they were protecting me!

"Protecting you? They were protecting their selves, People were there Harry, and they don't want to be caught right? They wouldn't want to land in Azkaban." He hissed, "Protecting you"

"Anytime now, you would face your death Harry Potter" I felt anger flow through me, my blood became cold and frozen. I felt the urge to strangle him. But I couldn't.

"That would be because of them. Stupid, you still believe them. I am awaiting you Harry. Be prepared to face the worst nightmare of your life."

No way. They are. I know it. All this time I was turning a blind eye but they had been trying to-

"You have no choice, Harry. No chance" There was a very terrifying laugh and then a flash of light, "Imp-" I woke up suddenly.

"Harry you were shouting" Percy was looking down at me, I took a deep breath. My opinion changed totally. Percy was smiling. Why? Because his master finally caught hold of me?

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing him away from me, "Trying to catch and pledge me to Voldemort? Or do you want to kill me right away?"

"What are you talking about, I don't understand-"

"You understand everything! All this time, acting like my friend-!"

"I am your friend, now tell me what is wrong!" He shouted and all the lights in the room switched on. Everyone woke up and were staring. "Why do you think I am going to kill you?!"

"Don't lie! I thought you were- No! I know who you are now! Want to kill me? Do it NOW!"

"Harry, shut up! Sit down" He said in clenched teeth. He looked treacherous. His eyes were flashing at me, with utmost dislike and danger. "Don't be an idiot! Will you calm down?!" Even as he said that he had so much of anger flooding through him that he pressed my shoulder so hard it would have broken.

This proved it. I wanted to give up, the pain was making me fall but No!

"Why? you don't want others to know the truth?" I stood up throwing away his hand, "Don't you talk like that to me again!"

"What is he saying? He knows the truth?" Nico came forward. His eyes were dark as darkness itself. His pale skin, all of a sudden started to glow. He glared at me, I felt a cold feeling run through my spine.

"He's getting mad!" Percy shouted as everyone started rising and looking at them in confusion. "Just- You know what? I DON'T CARE! WHY SHOULD I BE SCARED _OF HIM!?_ _I_ don't care anymore! Tell it out! Yeah that's what I am saying. Out. Scared. Yeah, you're scared." He slammed his hand on the bed which nearly tore the curtains.

"Tell it out! If you are brave enough!" Nico joined in. Both of them were looking at me with wide eyes, which were full of fury. I have never seen them like that before.

"He's a puny! Does not wait and think! Well he wants to battle? Why not?" Nico blew on his nails. "You know the ending"

"What is happening, Harry?" Ron asked.

"You and him! And that girl!" I spat "Are death eaters!"

**OOOOOh! What is going to happen? What are they going to answer?! Stay tuned, didja like it? Please review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy birthday to me! **

**Harry's pov**

"What are you talking about?!" Nico yelled, "Death eaters? If my father-"

"Oh shut up! Who cares what your father says?!" I shouted cornering them down the stairs.

Percy whistled and I could swear he said, "Well somebody in hell is gonna get angry.."

"What?! You are working for that- I believed you and you? Just-"I looked at his arm, what caught my eye was a tattoo. One of my worst fear came true. It is now or never.

"Keep quiet will you! You don't know anything what is happening now! You're blind of your own-"Percy walked forward and stopped abruptly when Ron shouted

"How dare you talk like that, being so- so heartless! You don't know what Harry has done! None of you know!"

"Oh, really?! We don't care what he has done! Why should it matter to us! You don't care about what we have done! You're just some stupid people who can't be patient to listen!" Nico said, I recognised the same on his too.

"Why should we listen to some blood-thirsty fools! You won't mind even if you kill a thousand lives!" I spat, "I knew it! I should have known better than to go around and talk to you and your other mindless friends! "

"Harry, you are so worked up, you DON'T UNDERSTAND, NOW STOP SHOUTING AND LISTEN TO US, OK?! Or else we have no other choice but to- Nothing"" Percy looked at me, his eyes blood-shot and full of anger.

"You would be grateful if you knew!" Nico threw a look of disgust.

"To die?!" I shouted.

"Who told you that nonsense!?" Percy roared, looking at me, clenching his fists. "Let me guess, a dream?"

"How do you know, and stand away from me, any attack I would hex you right now!"

"How do I know?! Did you ever think why I had woken you in the middle of the night? Why not Dean, Seamus, Neville or why not even Ron? I had the dream."

I glowered at them, I couldn't shake that idea. My heart was thumping fast, it felt like a boulder was hitting me with extremely hard. What if they were lying?

"So what if you had the dream?!"

"So what? Harry, you possibly can't believe Voldemort- I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP! THERE ARE BETTER THINGS TO BE SCARED OF – and to tell the truth, you were and are falling for the lie."

"You surely well know that Voldemort-"He rolled his eyes hearing the quick in taking of the air of the crowd, "would do anything for his plan! And we are not death eaters for heaven's sake! We feared you would believe- which you are seriously doing now – him and well we woke you up."

"Harry, you need to know. I know that you do trust us, or you would have surely done something. And I am sure you would have, if we hadn't woken you. Why, you would have been cursed!"

Realisation passed across my face, Nico was laughing with antagonism, looking around, "Yeah, NOW Understand! "

"What is happening?!" Hermione followed by a bunch of other girls ran up.

"Percy? Nico? What are you doing!?" Annabeth ran up the stairs.

"We need to know the truth" I turned.

"What?!" She asked her eyes looking at everyone one present there.

"They think we are death eaters" Nico said

"No! Of course we are not!" Annabeth said straightening, she said it like: no I didn't take the pie

"Really? Why have you been wandering all over?" Ron asked.

"We told you-"

"You told nothing! You were lying! You were having some kid of meeting, with your master to plot to kill me!" I said. I was angry, I did trust them but something held me back, I really badly wanted to know the reality.

"You want to know the truth?!" Percy barked "Then just listen! Ok!" It was more like an order. Then on a lighter tone," Gosh! You are worse than us, are you ADHD too?"

I wanted to laugh and say no, but well, it was not the time.

"Ok- well, keep it a secret. Please, promise?" Annabeth stretched out her hand

"That depends" I muttered.

"Ok" She shrugged.

"Well you are wizards, right?"

"What type of a question is that?" Seamus asked indignantly.

"Yeah, well sorry. Anyway, have you heard of any myths on gods?" Annabeth asked, what does that have to do with this?

"Well, as you might have read. The gods have children who are called demigods, ok-"she continued after seeing everyone's confused faces but then stopped when Hermione gasped, "Don't tell me you're-!"

They sighed, "Yes we are"

Parvati gave a small scream, "No wonder you don't belong!" But then she smiled and said, "My prediction was right!"

"But aren't you-"Dean began but faded off.

"Demigods?! Blimy, that's cool!" Hermione glared at Ron and he quickly corrected, "Wait a minute, demigods?! But you are still our enemies, then!" Ron jumped

"Oh come on! If we really wanted to be enemies, we would have fought long ago" Grumbled Percy.

"And anyway that is history, we do have brains, right?" Nico said as he took seat on the nearby bed

"We mean absolutely no danger, seriously" Annabeth assured.

"And how can you say that?" Asked Hermione hotly.

"Well we were not fighting you, and we just proved to protect you." Annabeth replied.

"Which you thought was wrong…somehow." Percy shrugged.

"And we have never, till now showed our weapons at you, nor threatened you-" Nico said

"…well may be asked you your blueberry ice-cream, I have" Percy grinned.

"Y-you have other weapons?" Neville quivered.

"Well yeah, Naturally, you saw that monster, something like that, sometimes even more ferocious can come and attack us"

"Every day we need to thrive to keep ourselves alive" Percy said

"I mean, not many demigods live more than twenty. Most because of monsters and stupid quests" Nico looked quite irritated

"So, basic common sense is to always be armed. This is mine" Annabeth dug into her robes and pulled out an extra-large bone. "A sword, Drakon bone sword."

"Drakon? No, I don't want to know" Ron gulped.

"Well I do have a lot of this" she pointed at her head, "Daughter of Athena"

"Prove it!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I don't have powers- like them- anyway I have successfully accomplished many quests, with my brain"

"Oh….." That's all we said because, out of the corner of my eye I could see dried up blood on the bone, I don't want to mess with her.

"And here's mine" Nico pulled out a jet black sword, which looked deathly brutal "Stygian iron sword, sucks out the sole of the victim and makes it stay in tartarus for more time" He kept it back without any hesitation, even after looking at our most horrified faces. "Other than that" He raised his arm, suddenly the room became dark and shadows passed, I could nearly _smell_ death, Voices, voices of pain was heard. It filled me with dread, fright and all my worst memories flooded through me. "Son of Hades" everything was again back to normal. Many gapped.

"Last but not the least" Percy put his hand inside his pocket, and pulled out..- a pen?

Neville read my mind, "A pen?"

He gleamed," Yes a pen." But then he pulled out the cap and we had just enough time to step back while a meter long, glistening sword grew from where the nib was supposed to be. It was sparkling and looked sharp enough to cut through solid metal smoothly like it was clay. Imagine us. Yeah right, no danger.

"What the-" Ron fell.

"Celestial bronze, was first owned by Hercules, you know?" He grinned " It takes the power of the ocean, and the very handy fact is it returns back to my pocket, if lost. Definitely an advantage"

"And" He raised his arms. All the water in the room rose, it circled him at top speed. There was a hurricane, it was a second before I realised that he was the hurricane! He looked absolutely scary. He was chortling, we backed. "Sorry" he said. But then looking at us, the highly terrified faces, he smiled. The sultry weather was suddenly replaced by fresh, clear, comforting smell of the ocean. It filled me with happiness "So….Son of Poseidon"

I took a deep breath, and enjoyed it.

"Wait! I'm not finished! Here is the Yankees cap!" Annabeth put the hat on her head and suddenly nowhere to be seen, there was a shout and I saw Neville on his feet, jumping while all the pillows and bed sheets began falling one by one.

"Well, you know" Annabeth appeared back next to his bed. "Makes you invisible" something like my cloak, only she is the only person who can turn invisible.

"So…why have you come here, if-" I said

"To protect you from Voldemort" Percy stiffened and stopped laughing. Everyone winced when they heard the name. He very reluctantly kept quiet, though I could see him sigh.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Shouted Dean.

"Yeah, right. First of all, just don't care of using the name, ok? It's weird" Nico said frowning at us.

"I don't want to be protected! Why should i?! Can't I manage myself?! Yeah right. I always run into danger! But for heaven's sake, danger comes after me!"

"You can't just shoo us off like that. We are here to help. You need us." Nico sneered. But I could see a tinge of sadness or fear in his tone.

"You don't know the amount of sacrifice, we have taken for you. Not only us but, my others." Percy look down. I remembered the day he talked about friends, this guy has serious mood swings.

"My best friend…." Annabeth was in the verge of tears. I wanted to change the subject and was happy Seamus realised it.

"So you are not wizards?" Seamus asked.

"Sadly, no. We got magic, temporarily of course, from Hecate. You should know her, right? Goddess of magic?" Annabeth said, her voice brittle.

"So you're not from a school of magic? That proves my theories right!" (**Um, yeah someone told there were in America but for now, well its ok, right?)**

"Nope, CAMP HALF BLOOD!" They skipped happily.

"That is quite…..um, why half-blood?" I asked.

"Demigods and also called Half-bloods" Annabeth explained, "Not like it is here, but similar, while everyone there is a half-blood. It is the ONLY safe place."

"Well there is another place. An equally awesome place, the roman camp. Camp Jupiter" Percy said quietly, as if it was a sin to say it. Well I was quite right, Annabeth glared at him while Nico and Percy looked at each other and shrugged.

"It was good, Annabeth. Really. That was just an _unexpected_ accident." Nico persuaded and I could hear her mutter, "yeah, whatever"

"Okay… what are those then?" I pointed at the tattoo, this was the only thing breaking my brain.

"These?" Nico asked showing his arm in front, Percy followed his lead.

"SPQR, Senatus Populusque Romanus" Percy said

"What?!" Ron said indignantly

"Believe me, I don't know" Percy grinned.

"So it's not the mark?" I said "Thank goodness!"

"Well it's a mark" Nico said frowning, "I got in Camp Jupiter, yeah, even Percy. Well it's for Romans. The other is for Greeks" he pulled out a small chain from his neck and showed it to us.

"Comes with a lot of pain" Percy said rubbing the tattoo, "*cough* stupid *cough* Hera *cough* really, the beads are better."

"Well then, we're cleared!" Annabeth clasped her hands together, "Only one more thing, Don't tell this to anyone, or else there would be an ultimate attack the next minute. So if your mouths are shut, we won't have a problem and won't have a big war happening" she glared at each one of them.

"yyeah, y-es ok." We said as all three of them pointed their swords at us, right in front of us. One cm we would have been hurt badly enough to lie in bed for weeks to come.

"Well but if it necessary?!" Hermione asked, "You certainly are dangerous and…."

"Girl, did we attack you?" Nico shouted, "But well if it is the only thing which can bring the sun down to earth, ok"

"Yeah so do you swear" Annabeth.

Swear? She doesn't trust us?

"Swear on the river Styx" Nico pressed,

"There is a river called Styx? Blimy" Ron said.

"Yeah it-well makes the- just swear, I don't like explaining" Percy waved his hand.

"Ok….we swear on the river Styx" Thunder boomed and many girls screamed.

"That's it then, back to bed, I am sleepy!" Percy crashed on his bed and almost immediately slept. The girls went back down and soon everyone were snoring loudly.

That was weird, demigods? I thought for a few minutes trying to keep my mind from blasting, there was so much going on which I am not able to understand.

But well eventually I fell asleep after a very long session of brain rattling.

**Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thankyou for the wishes! And thanks to everyone who supported me in writing this story! Thank you soo much!**

**Third person PoV**

The next few days, Harry did not know what exactly was happening. That day just seemed like a very odd dream,_ Percy, Nico and Annabeth are demigods …._ He kept chanting it in his mind like it was an answer for a very important question!But it was all real.

Nico thought the whole idea of confessing was a total mess. He got angry, and he was sure they were never going to see him in the same way again nor were they going to keep a secret….

Percy was determined, he knew it was the right thing to do. Now all they were to do was train them for the next step, the consequences. Any time an attack may happen and they should and will have to be prepared.

For some reason, Annabeth had made good friends with Hermione. She kept sharing all sorts of stuff which happened in camp. When the two know-it-alls get together, it surely is a pretty sweet deal!

From that day the Gryffindors were more close to all of them and finally they thought they could gain trust.

It was Halloween night and there was a great hustle and bustle in the Great hall. It was beautifully decorated with candles and some unusual crystal things hanging around from the ceiling. It was all ready for the following night.

The six friends sat together.

"So, you know sword fighting!" Ron said for the tenth time.

"Well yes!" They said for the 40th time, almost everyone asked the same question.

"Harry has used a sword!" Hermione yelped, "Not just any sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword! I mean it only appears for a true Gryffindor!"

"Um it was a Basilisk" Harry said timidly

"A basilisk? The thing which kills you if you see it? Man that snake is HUGE!" Nico said.

"That's absolutely Awesome, that'd be easy for us…" Percy said

"For what?" Ron asked

"For training you, of course!" Annabeth jumped, "You do know, in what trouble you are in!"

"Oh Ok bu- Oh! Look the daily prophet!" Hermione rubbed her hands together.

A dark barn owl had just flown down and onto the table right in front of carefully took the paper and dropped 2 sickles in the little pouch. She scanned the newspaper and was hidden in the back of it soon.

"Weird…." She muttered

"What, anyone we know died?" Ron snatched the paper from her.

"No not someone we know, but ….here just read it" She spread the paper along the table revealing a big article.

"Some girl went into Azkaban! I mean she's seventeen!" She shouted, "Look!"

"What is it? I can't read" Nico said, "What is Azkaban? Sounds like a very famous dish.."

"Azkaban is the most deadly place you want to go to, mate. The dementors and the others….I don't want to think about it!" Ron faced Nico seriously, "No one would come back in their right mind"

"Why?"

"There is no happiness, so much of pain, so much of torture. The dementors, they suck all the good feeling in you, they make you feel hopeless" Harry said quietly, "Now if the dementors were under the ministry's control" he said sarcastically.

But Percy wasn't listening, he was looking straight at the paper, at a young girl with frizzy red hair and a freckled face. She was crying all over looking miserable, and shaking her head, all her hair falling over her face.

"That's….. Don't tell me she…..she went to…No- No this can't be true!" Percy banged the table hard and started pacing. For a minute everyone turned and looked at him.

"She isn't …right?" He asked again looking a little more pressurised.

Hermione nodded. But on top of all the anger in Percy, Draco Malfoy shouted, "Oh, look! Perseus, what happened? The little baby is crying?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Nico stood up.

"I didn't talk to you! You filthy mudblood!"

"I don't care you-you" Percy stopped, Snape was really close to him, glaring at him with those wicked eyes and besides he had better and more serious thing to do.

"Sit down…Percy!" Annabeth pulled his hand

"Yeah…_Percy sit down…"_

Percy wanted to go and punch him on the face, but….no. He just sat down and glanced at the paper trying to ignore comments…"_scared huh?"_

He closed his eyes, then said, "What happened?"

"I'll read it,

_MINISTRY FINDS YET ANOTHER DEATH EATER_

_Later in the afternoon, before Halloween Rachel Elizabeth Dare, 17, was spotted with the death eaters. She apparently was known to be discussing ways to enter the great school of Hogwarts._

_She was later found in Hogsmeade with her fellow death eaters, Thankfully Auror Dawlish had caught her red handed when she tried to get into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

_To their disappointment, even after the continued hard work, the other death eaters could not be caught. _

_Rachel, who has been strictly protesting and objecting her crime, claims that she was not one of you-know-who's supporters. But the ministry has claimed that she was a dangerous and highly combative witch, "serves her right" claims one of the high ranked officials of the ministry."She fought till the end" said another "She deserves it" _

_The ministry has taken great action and therefore looking out for more of her companions. They have also asked to be immediately contacted, if such people are wandering. _

"That's it" Hermione said reliving a sigh, "Why? I mean why are you so flustered?"

"Shes our friend" Annabeth said, "From camp, our oracle. In fact she was the one who told…."

"Witch?" Percy asked. "She's not a-"

"Maybe she got….like us! Hecate would have given her….but why? It's not like Hecate sent her or something, right?"

"What the hell! She didn't do anything! I mean-" Percy said, "Seriously, they must be mad"

"No, she wouldn't have, I am sure. You saw how miserable she was, when she just told your fatal flaw" Nico reasoned

"Your fatal what?!" Ron yelped. They narrowed their eyes at him and then said, " Nothing"

"Why would she come here?" Percy asked, "I mean, She should have told me or something"

"Do you think, she might have been under the imperious curse?" Harry leaned forward.

"I don't think so, that wouldn't have happened because, I just don't think so…" Nico said

"Well it is possible.." Hermione said.

Annabeth rested her face on her hands. There was silence for sometime. Nobody spoke.

"Hey, can I have that paper, please" Nico said.

"Yeah sure" Hermione handed it to him, "Jut be careful not to burn this with the food"

"Annabeth, Percy. I think- wait something just clicked! Do you remember that paper! The paper on flames! Do you think?" Nico rolled the prophet and put in in his pocket,"I mean if that was burning, it must have been important! And it might be her. Rachel would have written it to us. It might have been important! – No I am serious- But who would have burned it?"

"He's right," Annabeth pointed out, "It can be."

"It should be!" Nico exclaimed.

"Rachel would have written something on it. Someone who did not want that to reach us. Who?" Annabeth said

"Maybe a spy…" He answered, "There has to be! Someone from Voldemort's army- oh shut up!- They are here in Hogwarts! again she wouldn't! It must have been from her!"

"But why would she go to the death eaters?!" Ron said, "If you think she is so good"

"She is good!" Percy yelled after a long time.

"Yeah but there is no reason!" Harry said.

"Maybe she, maybe they caught her!" Annabeth raised her hands, "That's possible!"

"Why would they let her go? Completely unharmed" Ron told.

"I don't know…. Maybe they…" Nico hit the table with his foot, "But she wouldn't"

"She would have cheated you!" The trio said together.

The other three stood up, "Are you helping us or not?!" Nico shouted

"Of course we are" Hermione said in a small voice

"Then just-!please, we know her! We know she is not a stupid criminal, who deserves the freaking place!" Percy said loudly.

Just then the new Potions master came down from the high pavement, the newspaper clutched in his hand. He looked shock stricken.

" Chi- Mr- Professor Brunner, Rachel!" Nico said

" I do not know what is happening! Rachel was back at ca-school when I came. And there was no reason for her to come here" Chiron said quietly.

"Do you think- she predicted something?" Annabeth asked

"Maybe, there are all chances- I will speak to Dumbledore." With that he rolled down with his wheelchair out of the Great hall.

"I don't know…something is seriously wrong!" Nico didn't even finish the words when, everything turned dark….Screams and yells….BANG! "You cannot escape now!" said an evil, slippery voice…

**Is Rachel alright? Omg what happened? Wait till the next update! I am soo evil!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry for the long wait… hope it reaches your expectations :) Thanks to all the ppl who read this**

**NICO'S POV**

Everything turned black, I looked around…..but nothing. The darkness was like I was blind, nothing could be seen. Every minute was painfully tense…

I heard a loud screech, very loud indeed. Someone was rolling over the ground, next to my feet. My heart started thumping hard. I felt my blood freeze

No no it shouldn't be…..

It felt like hours even if it were seconds….. It was silent, too silent to be normal.

Something was definitely wrong, I could feel it. I could feel the cold, dark feeling in all this. I felt myself sinking in grief….

I hadn't even finished thinking it when, all of a sudden a loud, thunderous voice filled the air. Intense fear immediately surrounded the vast great hall.

"You cannot escape now!" The impact was horrible, the walls shook, the voices of the students who were apparently trapped in the great hall exploded with miserable shrieks.

"All this long, all this long…finally! I, the Great, Lord Voldemort has returned! Has returned to this school!"

"I do not wish to hurt anyone now, I need Harry potter! _The boy who lived,_ will no longer live for ever!" He laughed, "Harry potter, come, come if you wish that none of your _dear_ friends, will appear dead in front of your eyes!"

There was some movement next to me….. and I was sure who it was, Harry. I tried to stop him but I couldn't, I couldn't see…. It was impossible.

All the spells Hermione was murmuring failed, not one spark erupted.

"Never!" I heard someone shout at the tip of his voice, which echoed through the hall, where others started raising their voices too. It spread as fast as a forest fire.

"You are prepared to give your lives to Lord Voldemort, for the sake of your filthy little friend. I do not wish to spill the precious magical blood, Walk back immediately! Send me Harry Potter!"

I didn't expect him to be right here, in front of this school, in spite of all the protection and enchantments around it…..Most importantly, the person he feared the most, Dumbledore, resided here.

My nerves started to tingle, but Dumbledore was not exactly here….Chiron went searching for him…..what if he wasn't in the castle at all?

We were a complete failure, the quest failed. After all what we tried to do, this was the end, this might even be the last time I can speak…we shouldn't let that happen.

Percy read my mind and it was after a minute of silence, that we noticed we shouted at the same time, "You need to pass us to get to him!"

"You cannot even touch him! We will see to that! Let us see what you can do!" A girl behind us yelled, "You can't do anything, with the power of friendship between Harry and us!"

There was a great laugh, the earth rumbled…

"Be prepared to die then!" Voldemort bellowed, as a streak of green light came straight towards us, we had just enough time to duck. The killing curse missed us by millimetres.

That was when my stomach gave a huge lurch, an ear splitting scream, right behind me sounded. Where the spell was supposed to hit us, lied a girl. The girl who fought the cowardice to save a friend….

With a huge thud she fell to the ground, apparently in course of an endless sleep. There she lied, her eyes wide open as a victim of the most dreadful act of a person. Not even a person, Voldemort is inhuman! He doesn't even care if he kills endless number of lives. The girls next to her started to cry, they kneeled down beside her.

I was the reason for this, I was too about myself, protecting me!

"Poor girl, her life could have been spared…I have given choice… fight and lose your precious little life or hand over the boy who will no longer have a life!"

The hall erupted in protest, in anger, in grief, in sadness. Harry moved closer, "Don't hurt the-"

But suddenly there was a large amount of fury raising within the hall, "Shut up Harry! We are prepared to fight!" Yelled one. They were so brave to even give their lives for Harry

"All the time we tried to save you would be waste then! Do you want that?" Annabeth roared next to me.

"Harry, we are your friends! Do you think we would just let you..go?! What are friends for then?! They help, protect, and trust each other! " Yelled Percy. "That's the power of friendship! More than any other!"

"There is no reason for you to die! This whole place depends on you! You have responsibility on your hands! You can't die! I won't let that happen! Neither will all of us!" I bellowed.

"Harry we are with you! We will fight till the end!" Ron said, "There is no bloody way, you are going to protest now!"

"Harry, please….you can't!" Hermione cried, "Don't! We are there for you!"

He kept quiet, he did not answer. Silence filled the room.

"This girl, died for nothing! So many people who trusted and believed in you, sacrificed themselves for nothing! Right?!" Percy said breaking the silence.

"Don't you understand, we need you Harry, and we will do anything that will make this place a better and whole new world! And the only way to do that is to keep you-Harry, safe!" I told quietly.

"Prepare to fight!" I heard someone shout.

"Pity, pity. Harry, do you want to let all of them…..die? All this love and friendship holds nothing! Useless against Voldemort! Very well! This is war! I will give you all time till midnight, to handover him! Or else, be ready to face your death!"

All of a sudden, the lights came back on, and my tongue had a bitter taste. I saw up, high in the sky a mark.

A huge mark spread over the sky, a massive skull which had a huge serpent protruding through its mouth. It was dark green, it gave me the frights….the hair in the back of my neck stood like needles. It composed of bright emerald stars which shone in the almost obscure sky with mystic but dark beauty.

I stared in amazement of what had just happened, I couldn't put myself together now, it was like nothing I had faced.

"It's all my fault!" Harry shouted, "Why did you all- why?! I don't want to be the reason for someone's, anyone's….d-death!"

Annabeth looked dangerous now, "We want to help, Ok!? We want to be the reason for someone alive!"

Even the slightest movement gave me some fear, I kneeled over to the fallen girl.

"She was so nice, she didn't deserve this…..No one would have deserved….So brutal, so evil….heartless" Her friend wept miserably, I could feel my own eyes wet….

"Nico…. Can't you…..you know….bring her back?" Percy struggled getting these words out, "She didn't deserve it…..Wasn't her fault…."

I wanted to the tip of my heart help, but I shook my head, "I can't, I couldn't…It's nature…."

He looked at the girl sadly, "She will be remembered as a brave and courageous girl, who fought for the life of another"

"She was….she was a true friend….This can't be true….she can't be-be….be d-dead.." Her friend blinked tears. She looked dreadful…So much of grief was sunken in her….

I placed my hand on the dead girl's head, and concentrated… "No one could have been so brave…so rightful and trustworthy a friend" Her friend said wiping her tears.

"She will go to Elysium….at least she is…..a blessed soul, a pure and generous soul…she will be fine" I said fighting my voice not to crack.

"f-fine? She's-"

"Dead have a life in the underworld…." I said quietly. Percy tapped my back, I looked around and saw a small light flick.

A rainbow, as beautiful as it could be in this sorrowful incident appeared, standing there was Connor, His face full of gashes and marks….

"W-what happened to you? What happened in camp?" Annabeth stammered

"Katie….she's hurt….Travis is heartbroken and he's with her in the big house….one, one d-dead…" Connor told softly, he looked utterly terrified.

"W-who? I mean when did this happen? Who did it?" Percy asked going closer to the rainbow….

"Voldemort…..the guy you're hunting…..he just appeared. And threatened us, we couldn't do anything…..magic was controlling us… Celestia, Hermes cabin…..she died….look" He turned to reveal the same mark. It was glistening like a crystal. High above a battlefield full of weapons, blood-shed. The injured were being carried away. I felt my heart give an enormous twist.

"Many are hurt, injured to the most you can expect, ambrosia is not helping too much…but, sure will be better soon.."

"Rachel…?"

"She is in prison….? Really? That's bad…I heard about it from Lou, Is she alright? Why didn't you answer back? Chiron is worried…..She sent you a letter about-"

"What do you mean, we didn't answer back? Chiron? But Chiron is _here_" I looked at him straight in the eye.

**What?!**


End file.
